


Matters Of The Heart S1

by SonofVarian



Series: Matters of the heart [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angry Varian (Disney), Dad Varian, Gen, OC, Older Varian (Disney), Varian Angst (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofVarian/pseuds/SonofVarian
Summary: sometime after The end of the series, Varian returns to Corona after adventuring and finally settles down with a family of his own however the next generation of Corona has come to find a cult has risen to resurrect Zhan tiri in a new body and put in place a new world order. Can Varian protect his son and Corona? Can Isaiah rise above his father's past reputation to save those he loves? Read to find out!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian / oc
Series: Matters of the heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742746
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I added my fic here for a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+added+my+fic+here+for+a+friend).



Matters of the heart  
Book 1 Episode 1  
Prologue 

{zoom on a hot air balloon floating in the sky then fade to a sleeping ruddiger; he jumps in surprise when varian swings into frame down next to him by a rope}

Varian: *narration as he moves around working on the balloon* It’s been almost a year since I've seen Corona. A year since I left home. A few years since I was labeled the traitor of Corona. Since then I’ve been traveling the kingdoms. Finding out more about “magic”. I’ve encountered so many amazing things. Things that science would fail to recognize. I’ve seen so many countries. 

{He flips through a book he has filled with creatures and machines he’s encountered}

Varian: *narration as we see cuts of memories of him fighting villains* nothing has been easy. People still try to threaten the kingdoms. But in order to redeem my name I've fought them all with the power of alchemy and the studies of the great lord Demanitus A small cult following Zahn tiri has recently risen up. I’ve been following their actions for some time. It seems they want to form a new Zahn tiri somehow and hopefully I can stop them before it’s too late for Corona.

{Ruddiger jumps on his shoulder}

Varian: as far as I’m aware Ruddiger, they need a host to hold Zahn tiri’s power,a vessel if you will. Even then I don’t know how they would force the power into the host. And to be honest I don’t want to think about it... 

{sighs and thunks head}

Varian: OW!... *pulls out an invite from Rapunzel* ugh...the winter ball...I know the cult is heading to Corona for the device blueprints. Heaven knows why. but...I would rather deal with Zahn tiri itself than the Corona nobility.

Ruddiger: *chitters*

Varian: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COWARD!?

Ruddiger: *chitters*

Varian: HEY! Watch your bloody mouth!

Ruddiger: *hisses*

Varian: yes I know it would mean a lot to the queen, and I could see Dad again, and I could catch the cult in action but..I... auuughh! *leans on the balloon basket and sadly stares at the clouds rolling by*

{Begins song “fight for you”}

Varian: Every chance get to prove myself I blow it  
No matter what I do I’m the “traitor”  
Wouldn’t you know it?  
But even if I never get a thank you  
I’ll still fight for you

Why do they still hate me?  
I need something to sate me  
From this growing hole inside!

They scream for help and oblige   
Even if I know my hopes for praise are just a lie  
But no matter what I go through  
I’ll continue to fight for you.

But you know once in a while   
If for once someone would show me a smile  
Perhaps a lady with eyes of a lovely hue  
Someone I could look to  
And say I’ll fight for you.

{End song}

Varian: *tears up but brushes them away before looking at the invitation Ruddiger then jumps on his shoulder* sigh...well Ruddiger I guess we’re going home huh?

Ruddiger: *chitters happily and running around*

{Varian walks over to a rope in the balloon and pulls it}

Varian: Corona...here I come. 

{cut to Corona castle with Rapunzel in the middle of the Ballroom watching it be set up}

Rapunzel: Looking good everyone! Careful! Don’t fall off that ladder!

Eugene: there’s my beautiful queen!

{Eugene walks over and smooches her}

Eugene: That nausea getting better?

Rapunzel: *walks over to pick up a box of decorations* nope! But that doesn’t stop me from being queen!

Eugene: *takes the box from her* look Blondie I know you're excited about the winter ball and everything but should you really be up and about like this?

Rapunzel: Eugene, we talked about this.

Eugene: Yeah I know you still have duties as leader yadda yadda, blah blah. But seriously you need to consider your condition. 

Rapunzel: Eugene this baby isn’t coming for a few months I’m sure I can handle it.

Eugene: I'm never going to win against you am I?

Rapunzel: not a chance.

Eugene: so...Did our “special” guest ever reply? 

Rapunzel: no...I don’t even know if he’ll show up... I get that he’s nervous but...I miss my friend…

Eugene: *cups her cheek* He’ll show...I’m sure of it.

Rapunzel: thank you...Eugene…

{Cut to nighttime at the castle and Varian walking into the ballroom dressed in his best clothes but still with goggles he gets glares from many as he hands his invitation over}

Announcer: Announcing Friend of the Queen Mr. V-

Varian: *whispering* Wait no sto-

Announcer: Mr.Varian!

{The room stops talking and some gasp in horror; He facepalms in annoyance before shoulder checking the announcer and walking into the ballroom}

Rapunzel: Varian! 

Varian: My lady queen...*bows*

Rapunzel: Varian we’ve been over this. Just Rapunzel!

Eugene: Varian! There’s my old buddy... Really with the goggles dude?

Varian: huh? oh...I must’ve forgot...oops…

Rapunzel: That’s alright you look dashing! It’s so good to see you! *hugs* and you know there are many lovely ladies here maybe you’ll oh I don’t know...stick around?

Varian: *sees a hooded man in the background and gasps* y-yes...of course, If you’ll excuse me, Your majesty….

Eugene: ...he’s here for work?

Rapunzel: oh yeah…

Eugene: Double the guards?

Rapunzel: Yup.

Eugene: on it.

{He tries to make his way across the ballroom comically bumping into people and things before tripping over a woman's dress and breaking a vase of roses}

Estelle: {Runs over} are you alright?

Varian: {takes fallen rose and presents it} Flowers m’lady?

Estelle: {laughs and helps him up} you’re Varian yes?

Varian: Seems my reputation precedes me...Traitor of Corona at your service.

Estelle: {laughs} What a witty mouth you have sir, I’m Duchess Estelle. I’ve heard many things about you...Perhaps your feet work as well as your tongue? may I have this dance?

Varian: uhhh...*sees the villain in the background* ummm...

Estelle: You CAN dance? can you not?

Varian: *looks at Rapunzel whos nodding* Um...uhhh yes? I think?

Estelle: Wonderful! well then shall we?

Varian: *whimpers and nods taking her hand*

{When she's not looking Varian turns back to look at Rapunzel clearly annoyed}

Varian: *makes a throat slit motion and whispers* I'm going to KILL you!

Rapunzel: *snerk*

{Song “Hello” begins}

{VARIAN}  
Stepping on the ballroom tile  
Shall we begin?  
One look at your eyes and I feel the beguile   
This strange new feeling is quite hard to pin  
But with the melodic cello guiding me through  
I might as well listen to the feeling within  
And say Hello to you

{ESTELLE}   
Your eyes hold such mystery within them tonight  
And though the rhythm is mellow  
Our feet do so take flight  
And even if look away my cheeks are aglow  
So why not bestow a friendly hello

{BOTH}  
As we both dance here my heart feels so light  
It’s as if we’re in a starlit meadow  
No one else in sight  
And as the music bids our bodies to flow  
I must say to you hello

{VARIAN}  
More lovely than a rainbow

{ESTELLE}  
Here in the ballrooms glow

{BOTH}  
hello

{Estelle and Varian stare lovingly at each other before leaning in to kiss; Varian looks up and sees Rapunzel excited then looks at Estelle. at first, he looks heartbroken but then he just scowls and pushes her away before walking off leaving her confused and hurt}

Varian: Of course you’d do that...

Rapunzel: V-Varian?

Varian: no offense Rapunzel...but I don’t need a matchmaker or pity {runs in the direction of the villain with Estelle following}

Estelle: Varian!? wait!....I did not mean to offend you… *she gets a determined look and follows*

{Varian walks into the room housing the device blueprints}

Varian: *throws vial at the Villain*

Noremoth: AUGH!

Varian: put it down and we won’t have a problem

Noremoth: eh? Who? Wait aren’t you that six-year-old running around and warning us “don’t hurt Corona” or some crap like that? Why don’t you run off to mummy...I’m not about to fight a baby…

Varian: S-SIX!? YOU THINK I’M SIX!? YOU SIR DOUBT MY CAUSATION OF NIGHTMARES! If I were you I’d be asking for mercy!

Noremoth: PFFFFTTT!!! HAHAHAHA! Oh, sweet mother of the 7 kingdoms, that’s funny! Now here’s what’s going to happen...I’m going to walk out with these blueprints...and you’re going to let me…

{Varian takes out his sword}

Noremoth: wrong choice! HAHAHA! *grabs him and throws him*

Varian: ugh why do we always have problems?

Noremoth: *goes to swing a sword at him*

Varian: *stops it with his own sword*

{They struggle for a few seconds before a vase is smashed on Noremoth’s head}

Varian: What the-!? *sees Estelle*

{Noremoth grabs the device blueprints and makes a portal with a wave of his glove and escapes}

Varian: NO!!....

Estelle: What just happened?

Varian: They got the blueprints...Why are you here!? What did you think you were doing!? I don’t need some precious pampered duchess helping me!

Estelle: well that's debatable. 

Varian: What do you want from me? Following me like a lost puppy. I don’t need your pity! *runs out*

Estelle: What Pity!? V-Varian UGHH! *follows*

{Cut to Varian running outside in the dead of night}

Varian: Their glove portals can only go so far...where are you….* he scans the area outside and sees a glow from the Royal gardens* THERE! 

{Varian runs for the gardens; Estelle follows him}

Estelle: Wait! Is this not a job for the royal guards!? *she trips and falls* AUGH! Blast these shoes! *she throws her heels off and runs after him*

{Noremoth meets up with 4 others in the garden.}

Noremoth: I got the blueprints for the device...

Cult member 2: Excellent! Let us retreat before-

Varian: Before me? *cocky smile* Yeah I don’t think SOO-AHHH!

{Varian falls to the ground as Estelle has tripped onto him}

Estelle: oh i’m sorry! My dress is quite long. Not for running…

Cult member 2: is this a joke? Because this is ridiculous 

Varian: *gets up* the only thing that will be ridiculous is your defeat... *he takes out his sword*

Estelle: Eep! *moves out of the way as the fighting starts*

{Varian holds his own against all 4. He even kills one leaving only three members now and kicks the body to the side. But one knocks him down. His ponytail comes out and his long hair falls on his shoulders}

Varian: AUGH!

Estelle: *gasps* ohh what am I doing!?...*looks around and sees the dead cult members sword* ….today is just not my day! 

{Estelle rips her dress so it’s shorter and grabs the sword; As a cult member prepares to stab Varian from behind Estelle swoops in and deflects the attack}

Varian: What the f-Have you ever fought before!?

Estelle: to be honest dear sir no I have not! 

Varian: OH GREAT!

{ the fighting continues for a few more seconds before Estelle swings the sword cutting off a cult members arm}

Cult member 3: AUUUGHH!

Estelle: I just cut off a man’s arm! I feel unwell!

Varian: Please don’t vomit!

{Estelle is punched to the ground by Noremoth}

Estelle: AHH!

Varian: Don’t you know it’s rude to hit a lady!?

Noremoth: you’ll pay for what you’ve done to us Varian! We’ll be back! thanks for the blueprints! 

{They Escape through a portal}

Estelle: *moans as she gets up*

Varian: Easy! Catch your breath...Are you alright m’lady?

Estelle: Yes...some hot brandy and I’ll be right as rain…

Varian: *is suddenly angry* I told you I don’t need your pity! You could’ve gotten killed just now!

Estelle: And if it weren’t for me you would have been dead!

Varian: I was handling it! Do you know what the kingdom would have done had you died!? Oh, that’d be a field day for me!

Estelle: You fopdoodle! Your head is bleeding and you call that handling it!?

Varian: At least I was actually fighting you were swinging the sword about like it was a tree branch! You dew-beater!

Estelle: your tongue may be sharp but this rock it sharper! Hyah! *throws rock and it bounces off his chest and back at her face* OW!

Varian: HAHAHA!

Estelle: oh bleeding heck...oww..oh yuck it up you…*snerk* you idiot..haha

{They both laugh together}

Estelle:...I’m sorry that I got your blueprints stolen…

Varian: it’s alright...I’ll get them next time...you know normally I dread coming to corona...everyone normally hates to see me...ya know since I'm a “traitor” but...despite everything ...tonight was fun…

{Estelle smiles but Varian frowns and sighs}

Varian: well I best be off…

Estelle: T-to where? 

Varian: anywhere but here...sorry...but there is no place for me in Corona...being the Royal engineer requires me to keep the kingdom safe and the danger just went God knows where...Lovely meeting you Duchess Estelle. *bows*

{he goes to leave}

Estelle...Wait!...we could make a place for you!

Varian: huh?

Estelle: Corona may feel small but it doesn’t have too! There is always a place for someone! No matter their past! I know you may not believe me, matters of the heart such as friendship, love and regret are hard to understand but...If I may...Perhaps I could help you!..

Varian: You...want to be a friend of mine?

Estelle: If you’d stay!...please dear sir? I’d hate you see you go all alone.

Varian…..*grins* alright...I haven’t seen my old lab in a while...why not?

Estelle: we have an accord then sir? *holds out hand*

Varian:....deal…

{they shake hands}

{begin the flashes of them together through the years}

{flash one}

{Estelle sits with him in his lab as he prepares to combine chemicals}

Estelle: is this a good idea?

Varian: I don't know but alchemy is always an-

{it explodes in his face making Estelle jump and fall off her chair}

Varian:...adventure...

Estelle: Oh my God are you okay!? {laughing}

{end flash one begin flash two}  
{Estelle walks in with a fake sword in her gut}

Estelle: Varian...I...Please...hel...p..me

Varian: ESTELLE! Oh my lor- *gags at blood* oh lord the blood...S-stay with me Estelle..You’re gonna live! You-

Estelle: *laughs* got you! *holds up fake sword while Varian has an ‘are you serious?’ face*

{end flash two begin flash three}  
{Estelle is reading a book but sets it down}

Estelle: Varian do you Believe in love?

Varian: Oh! Umm..well Scientifically as an emotion yes! There are many examples of love, platonic, familial, romant-!?

{Estelle kisses him and then they stare at each other}

Varian: Feel anything?

Estelle: Nope!

Varian: Good me neither! 

{end flash three begin flash four}

{Varian hands her a box}

Varian: it’s a gift…

Estelle: a gift? For moi?

Varian: you bet…

{Estelle pulls out a lovely peasant dress and gasps}

Varian: it’s not much but I figured it would make you look less out of place when in Old Corona...Sorry i know it’s not the silk you’re used to but-

Estelle: Varian it’s perfect!

Varian: Really!?

Estelle: are you serious!? No crinoline, no tight corset, soft cotton!? It’s perfect!

{she jumps on him in a hug}

Estelle: oh! Um… right...sorry..

Varian: heh...yeah...it’s..all good…

{fourth flash ends; fifth begins}

{Estelle is told she is to marry the duke in front of a crowd. She looks distraught}

Varian: {gets a determined look and he runs to his lab; shows him working on something}

{estelle gets a note telling her to meet him at the orchard; when she arrives jars with fireflies hang from the branches and Varian sits by a picnic blanket}

Estelle: Varian what is th-?

Varian: Estelle...you are a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman that any man would be lucky to have. I know you're scared but I want you to know you don’t have to be. I’ll be here for you. Forever and always… *gets on one knee* I know you have to marry this duke but...I hope if you could have me....Would you marry me? *opens the box to reveal an opal necklace*

Estelle: *crying happily* Yes!... Yes, I will! 

{they kiss and then it cuts to Estelle marrying the duke in a grand ceremony. Cut to Estelle and Varian at night in front of the lake wearing simple clothes. Varian puts the opal on her neck and she gives him a sunstone necklace. They then kiss and Ruddiger on a branch above them drops flower petals on them}

Estelle: Ah! Haha!

Varian: Ruddiger!...

{cut to later in the year at night and the streets of Old Corona are lit and a band is playing with people dancing in the street; Varian dances happily with Estelle and they’re happily laughing; Estelle trips on her feet but Varian catches her and holds her}

Estelle:....I love you…

Varian: *visibly surprised but then softly smiles*....I love you too...

{cut to Estelle looking nervous standing in Varians arms with Varian clearly upset and holding Estelle close}

Varian: any normal couple would be happy...but we aren’t normal...are we?

Estelle: *crying* I’m afraid not.

Varian: you’re of noble blood…a noble house…I’m the traitor of Corona. Estelle, our child deserves so much more than me. *strokes her cheek*

Estelle: Varian! You are the man I love...But I understand...Please forgive me for this...

Varian: there is nothing to forgive...I’ll always be here...You know that don’t you?

Estelle: *sobs* Yes of course I do...and I will always love you...forever. 

Varian: *bends down to her stomach* I love you too...both of you...I don’t even know them and yet I love them...

Estelle: our baby….

Varian:…hey there...you be good for your mother okay? You may not know who I am in life but...I will know who you are. You’re my kid...and I will always be there for you. I’ll always protect and love you...even from afar. I promise. 

Estelle:…I love you…I always will. goodbye…Varian…

{she leaves crying as Varian collapses to his knees; Cuts to Varian sadly standing out in the snow watching the sunrise}

Eugene: Hey, there he is! man of the hour!”

Varian: huh? Oh, My king welcome to old Corona.. what do you mean ‘Man of the hour’?”

Eugene: aw come on Ver’…The duchess Estelle..she had her little bundle of joy last night.”

Varian: What!?… Is she okay!? how is she!? and the Baby!?

Eugene: whoa easy there! don’t blow a gasket! she’s fine and the little guy is pretty cute too!”

Varian: wait…little..guy? it’s..It’s a boy?”

Eugene: yup all snip and snails and puppy dog tails..

{Varian cries a bit}

Eugene: we getting emotional daddy-o?

Varian: h-how do you know?

Eugene: blondie told me months ago. after you uh…broke it off with the Duchess..

Varian: It was to protect her reputation…plus she’s married…

Eugene: Yeah, I know…she named the kid Isaiah…kinda old-timey..

Varian: better than Eugene.”

Eugene: ah-…touche…oh but kid…Congrats…

{Cut to baby Isaiah sleeping in his crib}

Varian: Yeah...thanks..

{END CREDITS}


	2. Never Forget

Matters of the heart   
Book 1  
Episode 2: Never forget

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Opens to Varian walking the halls of the Castle with Ruddiger; we see Estelle with other nobles holding baby Isaiah}

Varian: *sees Estelle and they make eye contact*

{ varian bows at her and smiles softly as Estelle nods at him then pulls back Isaiah’s blanket and kisses his forehead}

Isaiah: *yawns*

Varian: *heart practically melts as he is seeing his son for the first time*

Estelle: *smiles but her smile fades as the duke walks over and coos over his “son”*

{Varian is saddened but only sighs and walks away around the corner; he leans against the wall and takes off his goggles }

Ruddiger: *chitters sadly before jumping to his shoulder and licking his cheek*

{Eugene enters frame}

Eugene: Varian?

Varian: OH! Your majesty! Sorry, I-

Eugene: Just Eugene is fine, Varian...What’s up? You look like you saw someone stomp a puppy.

Varian: Eeuggh! Don’t put that image in my head, please...I just saw my son…

Eugene: annnnnd? What d’ya think?

Varian: He’s so beautiful...his hair looks like fuzz heh...he made the cutest yawn I’ve ever seen and then… I...he…

Eugene: the love really is instantaneous right?

Varian: yeah...I guess so...

Eugene:...I wish there was something I could do…

Varian:..I think there is…

Eugene: huh? What would that be?

Varian: Eugene...Your majesty…*bows on one knee; face looking down*

Eugene: Whoa- wait, Varian, what the-!?

Varian: Danger is still out there. As you know I’m still looking for where the cult took the blueprints so I’m not always going to be around. Please, I humbly request you watch over my son. Protect him when I can’t. Please be my eyes and ears and be there for my boy. 

Eugene: *sadly smiles* Of course, Varian..I’ll protect that kid with my life. I swear it.

Varian:...Thank you…*hugs him*

Eugene: *looks shocked but hugs back*

{Cut to old Corona; Quirin is in the field working}

Varian: Dad! DAD!

Quirin: Varian! What’s wrong!? You’re crying!

Varian: I..I just saw my son! I have a son!

Quirin: What!?

Varian: He’s so perfect! He’s got this fuzzy hair! And he has Estelle’s eyes and my nose! I’m...I’m a father, dad!

Quirin: *smiles* I guess that puts me in the grandpa category! Haha! My boy has a boy! *noogies Varian and then hugs him* This calls for celebration! I’ll get the boys together! Fiddle and drink tonight! haha!

Varian: Dad! haha!  
{cut to some time later}

{Varian is in a meeting room with Rapunzel holding little Princess Lily, Eugene, and Lance with a heavily pregnant Adira}

Varian: *looking at a tactical map* we know they vanished in the gardens. Worst case scenario they escaped to the mainland. We don’t know what they did with the blueprints but we may be able to ca-!?

{the door opens but no one is there}

All: *lean around the table to see who's there.*

{toddler Isaiah walks in wobbily}

Varian: *clearly shocked* H-He’s walking! He-He- I- my boy is walking!

Rapunzel: O-oh right I meant to tell you he started doing that!

{Varian bends down with arms open as Isaiah stumbles to him}

Varian: You did it! Haha! *picks him up* that’s my boy! What a smart boy! What a big bo-Uhh…

{Varian looks and sees the others smirking and smiling}

Varian: *ahem* yeah...well, I best take him to his mother. 

Lance: That's so beautiful! *sobs*

Adira: there there, Earrings...

{Cut to Estelle worried running around the palace; from behind a wall Varian kisses Isaiah’s cheek and sets him down and he toddles to his mother who looks relieved; Varian smiles}

{cut to Isaiah at 4 years talking to the duke}

Duke: you're late for your lessons again!

Isaiah: I'm sorry daddy…

Duke: Sorry is not an excuse, my son! And look at the state of you! You’re filthy! 

Isaiah: I wanted to play with Lily an the others...  
Duke: You are my son! You don’t have time for childish games! You are a noble and will behave as such!

Isaiah: It’s not fair! I jus’ wanna play!

Duke: *goes to smack him but Eugene catches his arm* Y-your Majesty!

Eugene:......You seem tired sir...and I’m sure you have other work to do. I’ll care for the boy and  
Give him his lessons. Please go rest.

Duke: Um...I was just...But...Y-yes..thank you, your majesty.

{the duke leaves}

Eugene: Well...come on buddy let's go find Lily and her siblings and have some fun.

Isaiah: yay!

{they round the corner together and spot Varian looking like he’s packing for a long journey}

Isaiah: huh? HIYA MR.VARIAN!

Varian: hmm? Oh, hello!...your majesty...

Eugene: *nods at him and walks away*

Varian:....Thank you...Eugene...

{fade to it raining heavily on Corona; Varian is riding his horse into the main city when two guards stop him}

Pete: Varian! Is that you!?

Varian: Pete!? Stan!? What’s going on? How can I be of service?

{Pete and Stan exchange glances of worry; Varian knows something is wrong}

{Cut to Varian running in the halls to the throne room looking afraid} 

Pete: Varian wait!

{Varian doesn’t wait and throws open the main doors looking desperate; Rapunzel turns to him with a tear-filled face; Eugene holds a scared and confused Isaiah}

Varian: W-what’s going on...Rapunzel? What’s happened? *sees isaiah* What happened to my family!?

{Isaiah looks confused}

Rapunzel: we...Varian, I’m so sorry...Estelle went on a trip with the duke and...the carriage was attacked at dead man’s curve. By bandits, we think.

Varian: S-she...She’s okay, right? everyone’s ok?

Rapunzel: She…*sob*...there were no survivors...She’s gone…

{everything goes silent for a moment, no music, no sound, just Varian’s horrified face.} 

{thunder crashes; Varian shakes for a minute before collapsing in tears screaming; Rapunzel goes to hug him. He sobs into her hug}

{Varian looks up at Isaiah in Eugene's arms}

Varian: my son didn’t see it did he!?

{Isaiah looks shocked and hurt}

Eugene: {sets him down} no...he um...didn’t go with them. 

Isaiah: Mr.Varian is my…But my daddy was...no...Queen Punzie i’m confused...

Varian: *walks over with tears to Isaiah* Isaiah......I...I’m so sorry...I- If there was something I could have said or done I-!

{Isaiah shoves him away and runs}

Varian: Isaiah! Wait!....please….

Rapunzel: ...give him time Varian...this is a big shock to him...I’ll see to him. *she follows Isaiah*

Eugene: We um...If you wanted to see her…

Varian: yes...please take me to her...

{They lead him to a chamber room; the guards open the door and there lies Estelle on a stone altar with flowers around her; Varian runs over to her and holds her body}

Varian: Estelle?...Stelly?...Please Estelle...You can’t do this to me ...please...please don’t do this...I can’t do this without you...please…w-where...they...they stole your necklace...those heartless little...Estelle…*cries into her shoulder* I-I’m so...sorry….

Eugene:... I’m sorry Varian…

Varian: have I not been...punished enough?...the one person in this kingdom who saw me as more than the betrayer...The one person, Eugene!

Eugene: Varian...

Varian:...Eugene...I...I need a wagon...so I can take my son home...

Eugene: huh?

Varian: I couldn’t protect Estelle...But I will protect our child. ...no matter what…I owe her that much...*kisses Estelles forehead*

Eugene: Estelle’s family...requested to have her buried in the family plot…

Varian:...do they know?...about..Isaiah?

Eugene:....they...they’ve disowned him…

Varian: *looks shocked then angry* ...their loss…

Eugene: *places a hand on Varian’s shoulder*...I’m sorry...If there's anything I can do besides the wagon-

Varian: no...no I’ve troubled you enough...Thank you...Eugene...

{Varian looks at Estelle and lays her back down; he kisses her hands}

Varian: ...goodbye Stelly...I...I love you…

{Fade to Isaiah in the wagon with a blank expression; Varian is at the front steering the horse and wearing black as they go past apple trees}

Varian:...I’m sure you’ll like old Corona...it’s...a great place to grow up. Lots of fields.

{Isaiah stays silent}

Varian: lots of trees to climb. You’ll be able to meet your grandfather Quirin!

{Isaiah slightly perks up; Varian notices}

Varian: He’s gonna love you to bits! I’ve told him so much about you through the years. I’m sure you’ll love him!

{Varian stops the horse} 

Varian: This house here is ours! *he hops down from the driver's seat* I’m sure you’ll get used to-!?

{Isaiah bolts into the apple orchard}

Varian: *sighs*

Ruddiger: *jumps on him and chitters*

Varian: hey Rud...Patience Varian...Patience…

{Cut to Isaiah running through the orchard; he doesn’t see a tree limb and he trips on it; he does a somersault and lands harshly in the field next to the orchard and begins to cry}

Quirin: *looks up and sees him crying* Oh no. *he runs over* aw poor little guy.

{Quirin bends down next to him he goes to look at his leg and Isaiah jumps in surprise}

Quirin: Okay easy. Easy now...I’m not going to hurt you...there now. It’s only a scratch. Probably scared you more than it hurt you. 

Isaiah: *sobbing* I want my mommy!

Quirin: hmm..you're not from Old Corona. Are you lost? Maybe I can help you find her.

Isaiah: No! Mommy’s gooonnee! I want mommy back!

Quirin: *realizes* oh... poor little tyke...lost your mom? I understand...my son lost his mom too...but you know what helps?

Isaiah: hmm?

Quirin: keeping hope that you’ll see each other again...I know it hurts right now but I promise it gets better. Things will always get better. And hey you seem like a tough little guy…*wipes away Isaiah’s tears*...I’m sure wherever she is your mom is proud of you.

Isaiah: *hugs him*

Quirin: There there...come on...I’ll take you home. We have to get that scrape dressed. *picks up Isaiah*...so uh...where do you live?

{cut to Varian and Ruddiger; Ruddiger offers Varian an apple slice but Varian just sadly stares at the ground; he hears a rustle and looks up to see Quirin carrying Isaiah and he stands up}

Quirin: Varian...does this little one...ummm...belong to you?

Varian: Isaiah! I was so worried don’t run off on me like that! Ah! Your knee you scraped up your knee and-

Isaiah: I’m fine!....

Varian: ...oh uh...ok..hey I put some sliced apples in a bowl in case you were hungry…

Isaiah:...thanks… *walks past him*

Quirin: sooo...uh, are you going to fill me in?

Varian:.....Estelle is dead…

Quirin: !!!...son I..I’m so sorry...she was a nice girl.

Varian: she was on a trip with the duke...Bandits killed them both...The nobles found out about ya know...they renounced him. Isaiah needs somewhere to live so...People know the truth now. *shrug*

Quirin: Son I...I’m so very sorry...I know how much you loved her. I have to say...he’s a lot like you..He’s confused and scared. He lost his mother and the man he thought was his father wasn’t even related to him. That's a lot for a child to take in.

Varian: thanks, dad…I'll keep that in mind

Quirin: And may I say I have a handsome grandson?

Varian: heh 

Quirin: oh and son…

Varian: hmm?

Quirin: take time to let yourself heal too...when I lost your mother…

Varian: Dad...thank you but...I need to focus on Isaiah…

Quirin: just...promise me you’ll care for yourself too.

Varian:...I Prom-...yeah..I will…

{later Varian walks over to Isaiah sitting by the Barn}

Varian: Hey buddy...don’t you want to play with the other kids? Maybe you’ll make some new friends?

Isaiah: nope.

Varian: Then...can I join you?…

Isaiah: ...fine…

Varian: *sits*...So...what’s your favorite colour?....any books you like?... Your favorite food?  
*sigh* look...I know you're upset...you don’t want grown-ups to lie to you but right now you're too young to understand why your mother and I did what we had to do. Maybe one day when you're older I’ll explain it a bit better.

Isaiah: *stands up* I don’t want to understand it! I don’t wanna be here! I wanna go home! I want mommy back! You knew the whole time! I thought you were my friend but you lied!

Varian: I had to lie, Isaiah! There are bad people in the royal court! Mean people! They would have been really mean to mommy and you had I not lied! I did it to protect you! Isaiah Just because I wasn’t around doesn’t mean I love you any less!

Isaiah: I’d rather have MY daddy than you! I hate you! 

{Isaiah runs away leaving Varian shocked; ruddiger runs over}

Varian: *puts his face in his hands*...well..I really messed this one up, huh? The whole kidnapping the queen, betraying the princess, attacking Corona. Nope...this is the worst...whoop-de-doo I messed something up again...ugh… *falls back into a hay bale*

Ruddiger: *walks over and paws his face*

Varian: hmmm?

Ruddiger: *chitters*

Varian: hmph...never give up.I said that once didn’t I…*sigh* your right…*looks at the sunset and the wind brushes his face; he clutches his sunstone necklace*...I’m gonna make this right Estelle...I swear…

{Cut to Isaiah’s bedroom as he’s climbing into bed}

Varian: I-I know it’s not a goose down bed but...it’s warm...and uh...yeah it’s warm…*walks over and tucks him in but Isaiah turns away* good night…

Isaiah:....Goodnight Mr.Varian…

Varian:...I love ya, buddy…

Isaiah:...uh huh…

Varian:....*looks like he gets an Idea* Close your eyes and dream of fireflies  
as they light up the sky.  
Let me sing you this lullaby  
as your dreams come alive.  
There is no room for fear  
for I am here. Let me steer from the land of infinite tears…

{As Varian sings the lullaby Isaiah looks surprised and sings the last verse with him}

Isaiah:...Mommy used to sing that...it was our special song…

Varian: Yeah...I know...I wrote it for you...I wrote it before you were born...just for you...goodnight Isaiah…

{Walks out of the room leaving Isaiah shocked}

Varian: ...the land of infinite tears…

{Isaiah gets out of bed and peaks out the door; Varian starts the sorrowful song “infinite tears”}

{VARIAN}  
Broken promises, angry heart, here I am again  
Love long lost, Your words ringing in my head  
Though the moon shines, in my heart there is only rain.  
So many things I should have said.

Without you here there is too much room for fears  
No dreams to come alive only nightmares.  
As the fireflies dim the darkness starts rolling in  
As I sail to the land of infinite tears

I hear my heartbreak into stinging shards  
And wonder what was it all for?  
Through all the years, and all my tears  
Is my life a game!?  
Am I meant to be stuck in this house of cards!?

If you’re still hearing me  
I pray you to hear my plea   
Let our son feel joy and cheer…  
please...steer him from the land of infinite tears

{Varian ends the song kneeling on the ground crying not knowing Isaiah is in the background}

Varian:...Estelle...forgive me ...I'm sorry...I couldn't pr-protect you..and now our boy...he hates me and I-...*sob*

Isaiah: d-daddy?

Varian: *looks up surprised* Isaiah!? *wipes away tears* What are you doing up? I’m sorry did I wake you? L-let me take you back to be-!?

{Isaiah runs over and hugs him leaving Varian stunned; Varian tightly returns the hug}

Isaiah: ...I miss mommy...

Varian: I know buddy...I do too….

Isaiah: *sniffles* ...My favorite color is green…

Varian: hu-what?

Isaiah: My favorite color is green!...a-and my favorite books have buggies in them! I love lamb stew! It’s my favorite! 

Varian: *chuckles with tears in his eyes and hugs him close* I’m sorry Isaiah...I’m so sorry...Your mother and I wanted to keep you safe. I know I’m not much and I’m still kinda considered a traitor...but I swear to you I’ll do my very best to make you happy… 

Isaiah: ...I love you, daddy…

Varian: ...I love you too buddy…

{fade to a mountain cave serving as the HQ for the cult; in a cell Cassandra sits sobbing}

Noremoth: oh come now sweet vessel. We chose you for a reason..if you could handle the moonstone you can handle this power for sure! I promise it’ll get easier. That was only a practice round. Soon as the power courses through you and you become stronger the guilt will lessen. I promise.

{zoom to Cassandra’s hand holding Estelle’s necklace; the back says “Forever yours, Varian”; Cassandra looks up with eyes closed; then opens them to reveal Zahn tiri eyes}

{END CREDITS}


	3. Festival Follies

Matters Of The Heart  
Episode 3:  
Festival Follies

{OPENING CREDITS}

{the sun rises over old corona; cut to Varian peacefully asleep in bed. The bed shakes a bit and we see Varian smirk a bit. 6-year-old Isaiah comes into frame and climbs on Varian}

Varian: *chuckles* augh! Isaiah...can I help you?

Isaiah: It’s harvest day daddy! We gots ta help grandpa! Come on! Up! *pulls on his bangs*

Varian: augh! Okay okay! Easy on the hair buddy!

{he playfully grabs Isaiah and they get up and it cuts to Varian making breakfast and serving it}

Isaiah: *sees Ruddiger on the table* Ruddy! 

Ruddiger: *chitters happily*

Isaiah: *plays with him*

Varian: boys come on now...settle down.

Isaiah: yes daddy…*sit and eats the eggs he’s given*

{cut to Varian and Quirin out in the field; they’re talking about how to expand their crops}

Isaiah: *runs over* DADDY! Daddy! Look what I found! *holds up snake*

Varian: AAAHH! ISAIAH PUT IT DOWN!!!

Quirin: only your kid would go near a poisonous puff adder…

{Cut to Varian doing alchemy and mixing herbs}

Varian: this should cure miss Balman’s gout.

{he adds a drop of a chemical and it blows up in his face}

Isaiah: Thar’ she blows!

Varian: *hacks and coughs* and that’s why I have the goggles!

{Cut to autumn with Varian Helping Quirin by the barn and Isaiah playing in the straw}

Quirin: *looks up* VARIAN!   
Varian: huh? *looks and sees Isaiah on top of the barn roof* AHHHHHH!!!! ISAIAH! STAY.RIGHT.THERE!  
{Isaiah gets closer to the ledge giggling}   
Varian: ISAIAH!  
Quirin: *drops shovel* ISAIAH!!   
{Isaiah falls off the roof into a hay bale}   
Varian & Quirin: *run over in a panic*   
Isaiah: *giggling* daddy I almost flew!   
Varian: *looking him over realizing he’s not hurt before embracing him* oh thank god… my boy….  
Quirin: …..100% your son. 100%

{cut to winter}

Isaiah: *playing out in the snow*

Varian: Son, come here for a second!

Isaiah: *runs over* yeah daddy?

Varian: *gives him a wooden sword* happy birthday…

Isaiah: WHOA! Just like the real guards! I declare myself the protector of old corona!

{snow falls on him}

Isaiah: I’m okay! 

{cut to night time; Isaiah being tucked into bed}

Isaiah: goodnight daddy!

Varian: goodnight buddy… *blows out candle and he kisses his head*

{sun rises and the camera pans from the window over to the bed where Isaiah now 12 years old is sleeping. the rooster crows, and Isaiah wakes up}

Isaiah: hmm? Yes! 

{cut to Isaiah peering around the corner and sees the front door to the lab}

Isaiah: *smirks and starts sneaking to go out*

Varian: Oh no you don’t! 

{Varian picks him up}

Isaiah: Auughh! Dad! 

Varian: And where are you off to so early may I ask?

Isaiah: to the orchard! Augh! No noogies!

Varian: The orchard? Isaiah no one is there at this hour.

Isaiah: Exactly! Perfect time for me to practice! 

Varian: okay okay...just be careful. Your grandfather and I will be in the south fields if you need us. No running with your arrows, and Take Ruddiger with you! 

Isaiah: whhhyy!?

Varian: I don’t like the idea of you being completely alone. Old Corona may be nice but it can be dangerous when it wants to be.

Isaiah: yeah okay...come on Ruddy…

Varian: Don’t forget your bow!

{Isaiah grabs his bow and arrows and runs out the front door and down the road running past Quirin}

Isaiah: Hi grandpa! Bye grandpa!

Quirin: huh-wha? Haha. Morinin’ Isaiah!

{Isaiah runs to the orchard with ruddiger and over to a tree with various arrows lodged in it}

Isaiah: *deep breath and looks up at big shiny red apple*

Ruddiger: *chitters happily*

Isaiah: oh no you don’t! That one is mine!

Ruddiger: *angry face*

Isaiah: oh get over it...here we go... 

{he sets his arrow and aims at the apple; he fires and nails it perfectly}

Isaiah:....I did it...I DID IT! Ruddy did you see that!?

Ruddiger: *shocked face and chitters angrily*

Isaiah: It’s just an apple Ruddiger!

{Nathaniel walks into frame with two other kids}

Nathaniel: nice shot, loser…

Isaiah: oh no...hello Nathaniel…

Nathaniel: practicing archery are we? Pfftt...why bother? No Captain in his right mind would accept you into their ranks.

Isaiah: you act as if they’d accept you.

Nathaniel: they probably would! Considering my father isn’t a traitor.

Ruddiger: Hiss!

Isaiah: *gets closer* You dare insult my father in front of my face?

Nathaniel: why not? It’s not as if you’re any better! My father says his traitorous blood runs in your veins and one day you’ll prove to be just like him!

Isaiah: hold your tongue, Nathaniel!

Nathaniel: haha! Striking a nerve? Your father is nothing but a pathetic knave! I seriously wonder what kind of Fusty lug it takes to love a traitor. You’d have to be an idiot! Guess that explains your mum!

{Isaiah yells in rage and he tackles Nathaniel; The two throw punches and tussle in the dirt}

Isaiah: *punches him* You filthy muck spout!

Nathaniel: Only telling the truth ol’boy!

Ruddiger: *jumps on the boy and claws at him*

Nathaniel: AUGH! get him off me! *kicks ruddiger off*

Isaiah: Ruddiger! *runs over and picks him up*

Nathaniel: bloody beast bit my foot! You’re lucky this time Isaiah! But one day your rat won’t be around to save you!... let’s go guys…

{Ruddiger chitters sadly and nuzzles into Isaiah}

Isaiah: *angrily tears up and hugs ruddiger*

Varian: maybe you should move the crop to the north...  
Quirin: good ide-Isaiah!?  
Varian: Isaiah! *runs over* what happened!?  
Isaiah: nothing...I’m fine...  
Varian: Isaiah those bruises didn’t come from thin air...  
Isaiah:....You wanna know what happened!? I HATE NATHANIEL!   
Quirin: Joseph’s boy? He did this?  
Varian: Isaiah it’s gonna be okay I promise...he’s just a bully...why not go w- {a goo bomb goes off on a rat}  
Varian: not again! I hate rats...anyway why not go wash up for dinner...I’ll make some stew ok? Besides, tomorrow is the sunflower festival! We’re gonna have lots of fun tomorrow! Forget about those jerks!  
Isaiah: *staring at the goo bombs* Yeah..okay...  
Varian: that’s my boy...

(Isaiah gets an idea. Cut to Varian in his lab, working on what appears to be fireworks for his contribution to the festival. Isaiah enters the lab)

Isaiah: Say uh, dad?  
Varian: *distracted* wha-huh-yeah buddy?  
Isaiah: I was wondering....if perhaps....ok, so you know how, Queen Punzie always says, live your dream, right?  
Varian: *clearly not listening* uh-huh, yeah, puzzles are mean, they’re the worst-  
Isaiah: That being said, I’ve come to... an aspiration of sorts.... *dramatically* father, i yearn to be your spitting image. *more seriously* I want to learn to do what you do.  
Varian: *now interested* wha-?  
Isaiah: *mutters to himself quietly* and I got his attention, good one Isaiah. I want you to teach me how to do alchemy.  
(Varian sits there staring at him. Isaiah appears confused)  
Isaiah:*chuckles nervously* un-unless that falls under the no-no category, because if that’s the case then NEVERMIND.  
Varian: *gets up from chair. He walks towards Isaiah, SLOWLY*  
Isaiah: *gets nervous and backs away slowly* y-you know what?? A joke! I’m joking! That was a joke on my part, sorry! *chuckles nervously* just a—Oh!  
Varian: .......you want me to teach you how to be an alchemist?  
Isaiah: ........yes?  
Varian: *begins to tear up extremely, with joy*  
Isaiah: uhhhhh—-  
(Varian’s face is GLOWING with silent tearful joy)  
Isaiah: ......is that a ye-  
Varian: YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES  
Isaiah: GREAT! Can we start right now, perhaps?

(Que montage with spunky background orchestration of Varian and Isaiah gearing up with STYLE. We end the montage on a shot of them standing out in the alleys. Varian’s doing a superhero stance. Isaiah notices and sloppily attempts to follow suit. Varian is wearing the SAME outfit that he wore when he met Estelle; his adventure attire from the old days: teal alchemist coat and golden goggles. Isaiah.....Isaiah has on a neon hoodie with a scarf and bubbled up hair dyed black with a blonde streak....)  
Varian: *glances at Isaiah*......wha-what are....what is this???  
Isaiah: oh i just thought I’d pay homage to younger you! Black hair with a streak!  
Varian: that looks nothing like me.  
Isaiah: oh? What, too punky?  
Varian: very.  
*both glance at the screen in self-awareness*  
Isaiah: fine I’ll go change—(walks away to the left offscreen. Varian is left confused)  
{cut to them standing outside}

(Musical number of Varian teaching Isaiah alchemy. “Legacy”}

{VARIAN}  
Don’t look so nervous you’ll be alright  
Keep your legs apart and stand upright  
It’s time you know how I became who I am  
You’ll be the jealousy of every man  
It’s time to lead your legacy

Feel the energy inside your veins  
With each new chemical reckoning   
A spark so bright it’s like a glowing star  
Even if hard the answer is never far

Don’t you worry it’ll be just fine  
Don’t forget you have me right by your side  
Keep this memory you’ll find your destiny  
As It’s time to lead your legacy

Varian: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(They both parkour across the kingdom above the streets. They look SO happy together . They soar into the moonrise)

(Cut to a bit later: they’re heading on home)

Varian: *out of breath* OH MY, *hyper breathing* THAT-TH-THAT WAS—*heavy breathing*—I-*stammers* I CANT FIND THE WORDS—

Isaiah:—spellbinding.

Varian: *appears shocked with surprise. He then proceeds to kiss Isaiah on the cheek.*

Isaiah:—*annoyed* ughh, dad.

Varian: Ok! GAAHHHHH THIS IS GREAT! Now, we can *stutters* we can go on adventures TOGETHER! Giving one-twos to all those crooks out there! *laughs excitedly* I haven’t felt this starry-eyed in YEARS, not since.....*detracts. He digresses* Ahhh, alrighty, how about we have a nice meeting with the man on the moon? (He means sleep) Pun intended!

(he stands by the door opening it for Isaiah, with a cheeky smile on his face, expecting a high five or something. Isaiah just walks in and goes to bed. Varian meets this response with simple bliss. He’s just too happy. they all go to bed. Isaiah lies in bed, with a determined game-face. He knows what he’s gonna do now. He glances at the table of alchemical substances, and has this, determined, yet dark look on his face)

Isaiah: Just you wait, Nathaniel. You’re in for high-water. (He goes to bed)

{cut to outside and night turns to day; cut to Isaiah in the wagon with his father.}

(We open on Varian and Isaiah arriving to the festival in a carriage)

Varian: *laughs excitably* oh my gosh I’m soo excited, I actually cant contain my-GAHHHHHHHHH SO EXCITED! *viciously turns to Isaiah* JUST LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME YOURE NOT EXCITED????

(Varian awkwardly stares at Isaiah. He’s basically ONTOP of Isaiah here . They’re legit FACE TO FACE. Isaiah nervously responds—)

Isaiah: *laughs nervously* yes! Yes-yes, yes, Uh—OHH! Gosh I spent this whole time excited over our lessons-

Varian: -which aren’t finished.

Isaiah:-which aren’t finished, but yeah, anyway, I forgot to ask-what IS your contribution to the Sun and Moon Festival?

Varian: ohhh buddyy just you wait IM IN CHARGE OF THE LIGHT SHOW OF THE COSMOS!!!!!

Isaiah: Uh-huh....

Varian: *annoyed* fireworks.

Isaiah:)-FI-FIREWORKS YES!!! OF COURSE.

Varian: riiiight. you look like you just saw death.

Isaiah: PPFFFFT. 

Varian: you’re more blue than my hair.   
Isaiah: N O. (Scoffs) I just....yesterday was really...really cool.

Varian: oh heh...yeahhhh....it was, I won’t ever forget it.

Isaiah: mmm..

Varian: I feel 18 again.

Isaiah: well you DO look younger than ME-

Varian: PFFT YOU LITTLE COMET, YOU! *Tackles Isaiah*

Isaiah: *laughs* OK! Ok,ok!.......dad what do you do when someone just...does something to you, something awful, and you wanna just....WIPE THEM OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FROM EMBARRASSMENT?

Varian: .....can’t relate. 

Isaiah: Really? Haven’t you ever felt like just.....CRUSHING them under your fist? Do you think they deserve it?

(Varian appears feeling somewhat ...called out by this. His face seems guilt-ridden.  
)   
Varian: uhhh—*nervous chuckle*....this—hypothetical guy seems like someone actually deserving of it—haha...On that part I can’t relate...Ehhh-haha, but of course you gotta forgive them! Forgive them even BEFORE they apologize. You gotta come to terms. Or else you’ll.........you’ll explode *looks at Isaiah*...

Isaiah: ........dad—

{They have arrived}

Varian: Oh-OH! W-We’re here! Haha! Ok, um—-I almost forgot. *turns to Isaiah, who is yet to get down from the carriage* Isaiah, son—operate the light show with me. A Star-studded act! All we need to do is get you in the designated outfit for the act and—  
Isaiah: but dad—

Varian: OHHHH! You’re right! Let’s inform the king of the last minute additions! *to Eugene* YOUR MAJESTY! SIR! 

(Varian is about to head out to Eugene, but not before he looks back at Isaiah. They share one last glance—-with a contrasting emotion on the other’s face. Varian? Pride and excitement. Isaiah? Guilt and inner turmoil) 

Isaiah: Dad…

Varian: I’ll see you later buddy...

(Varian leaves. He goes off into the festival crowds to go meet with Eugene. Isaiah feels bad for a minute, but then he pauses and thinks)

Isaiah: (glancing at his alchemy bag)....You’re doing this for mom. For dad. I’ll avenge both of you. *determined face* 

(Isaiah then goes off to find Nathaniel. He goes through the heavy crowds, squeezing his way through the many people. There’s nothing but a determined look on his face. Isaiah then suddenly gets pushed over by an adult and trips and falls onto the ground, back-to-the-ground, facing up. He looks up to see Nathaniel, who is looking down on him. LITERALLY)

Nathaniel: well well, actually decided to show your ugly mug around here huh?

Isaiah: yeah...we have a score to settle…

Nathaniel: oh really? I see you didn’t bring the rat…

Isaiah: Ruddiger is a raccoon...the only rat I see is you...

Nathaniel: you bloody cur...you dare speak to me like that!?

Isaiah: people who speak ill of my parents don’t deserve respect…

Nathaniel: oh really?

Isaiah: The only thing you deserve….*takes out goo bomb*...IS HUMILIATION! 

{Nathaniel gasps as he throws the goo bomb; a large explosion happens and it cuts to Varian and Eugene as screaming is heard}

Eugene: What on earth was that!?  
Varian: WHAT HAPPE-

Eugene: I THINK A FIREWORK MUSTVE—I DONT KNOW—

Rapunzel: (arrives) WHERES LILY!?

{Varian walks ahead of the two—who are both talking, inaudibly. Varian recognizes a chemical in the atmosphere of the blast....it’s one of his own alchemical formulas. There is no other possible cause...it was Isaiah. It couldnt POSSIBLY not be him. Varian then realizes....HIS SON USED ALCHEMY ON PEOPLE . Varian almost comes close to crying.). He realizes......his son used him).

Rapunzel: LILY?!! LILY!!!

Lily: MOTHER! *runs into Rapunzel’s arms*  
{a few guards run past Varian and Eugene into the marketplace}

Varian: *runs past destroyed kiosks and frightened people* ISAIAH!?...ISAIAH WHERE-.......

{Isaiah lays unconscious in the middle of the road in a puddle of blood and not far is Nathaniel gripping his arms in pain}

Varian:...no...no! *runs over and picks him up and gags at his maimed face* Isaiah!? Can you hear me? *tears up* Isaiah!...please...open your eyes, buddy...Isaiah...My baby…*sob*...please don’t do this to me...not him too...

Isaiah: *groans*

Varian: ISAIAH!?

Eugene: *runs over in shock*...GUARDS GET A MEDIC!

Pete: *runs* MEDIC! MEDIC!!!

Varian:...isaiah….

Eugene: *tears some of his clothes and placing it on Isaiah’s eye*

Isaiah: Augh!

Varian: I-I know buddy! But we need to stop the bleeding!

Eugene: it’s not enough...he needs proper bandages...WHERE'S THAT MEDIC!?

{Isaiah whimpers and grips onto his father}

Varian: It’s okay Isaiah! Daddy’s here…*brushes hair from his face*

{Medic runs over and checks both boys}

Medic: dear lord ...these boys need immediate medical attention. Get the surgeon!

Varian: SURGEON!?

{The medic picks Isaiah up}

Medic: I’m sorry sir. We’ll tell the king where you can find him! *runs off with Isaiah* 

Varian:....Isaiah...

{cut to throne room}

Eugene: *pacing the floor*

Rapunzel: Eugene please calm down you’re scaring Lily…

One of Lily’s siblings: Dad c’mon...we get it but you need to relax.

Eugene: *looks over at his children and walks over to lily* sorry sunshine...daddy’s just upset is all…

{Varian Bursts into the throne room and runs over to them}

Advisor: A-ah! Varian of Old Corona!

Eugene: Varian!?

{Varian bows down on his knees}

Varian: Your majesties! Please accept my humblest apologies for what happened! My son knows not what he does! Please forgive-

Eugene: Varian!...calm down...first things first is he alright?

Varian: *looks up and rises*...he’s badly injured...the entire left half of his face is burned...charred really...

Rapunzel: how did this happen?

Varian: I’ve examined the explosion aftermath...he wanted to learn alchemy s-so I taught him...I had no idea of his true intentions...he seemed to have tried to make one of my goo bombs but...he made it explosive by accident..Your majesties I would never have allowed-

Rapunzel: Varian...calm yourself...what happened is bad, I'm not going to lie. But no one else was seriously hurt. Punishment will be given in due time but first we need to wait for wounds to heal and We need to keep our sanity. Marketplaces can be rebuilt...

Varian: Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: Varian... I remember a boy who made terrible mistakes because he was angry...don’t be too hard on him Varian. He needs you now more than ever. 

{Varian looks at her with wide eyes; Rapunzel hugs him}

Varian: *hugs her and cries*

{cut to his house late at night; Isaiah lays in his bed heavily breathing with bandages covering the left side of his face}

Varian: *sitting by Isaiah’s bedside dabbing his head with a cloth*

Isaiah: *coughs and groans*

Varian:.....what were you thinking…why would you-...*pinches bridge of nose*

Isaiah: *coughing fit then whimpers*

Varian: shhh...I’m here!...it’s okay buddy i’m here...Close your eyes and dream of fireflies  
as they light up the sky.  
Let me sing you this lullaby  
as your dreams come alive.  
T-There is no room for...Fear…*sniffles*

{Varian looks out the window and groans at the sight of a mob approaching his door*

Joseph: OPEN UP TRAITOR! WE HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YA!

Crowd: YEAH!

Varian: *sighs* daddy will be right back…

{he walks to the front door and opens it}

Varian:....Joseph...how can I be of service?

Joseph: That little runt almost killed my son! Have you seen Nathaniel’s arms!? They’re burnt to a crisp! That child is insane! if the crown won’t punish him, we will!

Varian: And what would you do? I realize what Isaiah did was wrong, I realize he could’ve God forbid killed someone but he didn’t and wouldn’t you say he’s been punished enough!?

Quirin: Varian is right Joseph, what would punishing him even accomplish at this point?

Joseph: Are you kidding me, Quirin!? what? are you letting him off the hook because he’s your son!? do you not remember the things he did as well!?

Varian: Don’t talk to my father and your leader that way!

Joseph: Why don’t you shut your bloody gob Traitor!? figures your runt would take after you. How a grand lovely Duchess such as Estelle agreed to give birth to that pathetic whelp is beyond me…perhaps she was just as mad.

{Varian lunges at him only to be held back by Quirin}

Quirin: Varian! calm yourself son!

Varian: You take that back! You muck spout! I’ll end you!

Joseph: you’re still just as insane as when we were kids, alchemist!

Quirin: Joseph! ...That was out of line Joseph. we do not speak ill of the dead and may I remind you Isaiah is still my grandson.:.

Joseph: tsk...As you wish Quirin…come, everyone…let us leave the rabble.

Physician: You had best hope he doesn’t get an infection…for I will not be the one to heal him.

{they all begin to walk away. Leaving Varian and Quirin alone}

Quirin: Varian? son...Are you okay?

{Varian screams and punches a wall}

Quirin: Varian! Varian stop! *grabs his arm*

{Varian shakes and looks up at him sobbing}

Quirin: oh my son… *hugs him*

Varian: *sobs*

{END CREDITS}


	4. Facing the past

Matters of the Heart  
Episode 4:   
Facing the past

{open to Varian in a dark room walking around confused}

Varian: ...Isaiah?...Isaiah where are you?

{he keeps looking around in the darkness and suddenly hears a voice calling him; he turns around and sees a figure in the distance; he squints to get a better look}

Varian:...Estelle?

Estelle:.......

Varian: ha! ESTELLE! 

{he runs to her and goes to embrace her but falls through her, hitting the ground harshly}

Varian:...E-Estelle?

Estelle: you failed us!

{Estelle vanishes and Varian looks shocked and confused; suddenly he’s in the town square and people walk past him}

Person 1: serves that boy right! I suppose the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree…

Person 2: indeed! Traitors and dangers to society! Both of them!

Person 3: at least we don’t have to worry about the boy anymore.

Varian: I-Isaiah!?

{Varian stands in a Cemetery and looks around; he looks down at a headstone and sees Isaiah’s name on it}

Varian: W-WHAT!? NO! NO! ISAIAH!

{Varian’s scream echos and we cut to Varian Jumping up from the chair he was sleeping in; he breathes heavily and looks around; Ruddiger climbs on his shoulder and nuzzles him}

Varian: I..I’m ok buddy...just a..Bad dream…

Ruddiger: *chitters worriedly*

{Varian gets up from his chair}

Varian: What was I doing again?...Oh...right…

{he looks at his workbench covered in Various herbs, books, and chemicals}

Varian: His fever has only gotten worse, Ruddiger... I’ve tried everything! Yarrow, Feverfew, Elderberries...I’ve even tried Alchemical concoctions! 

Ruddiger: *chitters sadly*

Varian: What do I do…?

{thunder crashes outside and startles the pair}

Varian: Rain?... Normally I would have heard him panicking by now...he hates rain...but...Ruddiger I don’t know what to do...he slips in and out of consciousness, he’s delirious from fever, and his cough is…

{he leans against the wall and sinks to the floor; there’s a loud knock at the door} 

Varian: We’re closed…

Quirin: Son it’s me!

Varian: oh…*he gets up and unlocks the door*

Quirin: it’s really coming down...hope our crops don’t get waterlogged. 

Varian: *makes a tired smile* I’m sure we’ll be ok…

Quirn: How’s he doing?

{Varian runs his hand through his hair and sighs}

Varian: not good…

Quirin: may I see him?

{Varian nods and leads Quirin upstairs and opens the door to Isaiah’s room; Isaiah lays in his bed breathing heavily and sweating; his bandage covering his eye has a reddish-brown stain; Varian walks over grabbing a cloth from the water basin next to his bed and places it on his head}

Isaiah: *whimpers*

Varian: shhh, it’s just me…

Isaiah: *quiets down*

Quirin: still no luck with the fever?

Varian: no...I don’t...Dad I don’t know what else we can do…

Quirin: what are you saying?

Varian: if the physician won’t help...and I can’t bring down the fever...Isaiah’s going to-

Quirin: Don’t you dare talk like that! Varian, you are the most stubborn person I’ve ever met! And this boy is your son! Look at him!

{Varian looks over at Isaiah}

Quirin: He’s not giving up...So don’t you give up on him.

{Isaiah coughs and sputters; Varian takes Isaiah’s hand and holds it}

Varian: shhh..buddy I’m here...I’m here..

{Quirin smiles; cut to early evening Varian sits by Isaiah’s bedside slowly nodding off, his eyes droop and soon he closes them and hangs his head before Isaiah’s violent coughing rips him from sleep}

Varian: easy there buddy…

{He reaches over and feels his head; the fever got worse}

Varian: *bites lip*

{reaching for the pale of water and ladle he kept at the foot of the bed. And lifting Isaiah’s fragile body up to rest against him he scoops some of the water and brings the ladle to his son’s mouth}

Isaiah: *groans*

Varian: I know Isaiah...But you need to drink...please. for me…

{Isaiah slightly opens his mouth and drinks; water begins to drip down his chin and he violently coughs; Varian grabs the cloth and wipes his chin but gasps and drops the cloth when he sees blood on it}

Varian: b-blood...he’s coughing blood…

{Varian leans back in his chair with a look of horror and covering his mouth}

Ruddiger: *chitters*

Varian: Ruddiger if I don’t do something NOW Isaiah...is going to die…But what can I do!? I’ve changed his bandages, kept him hydrated, and I’ve tried every remedy…

Ruddiger:...*chitters excitedly*

Varian: The...Queen? Rapunzel? At this hour!?

Ruddiger: *tugs on Varian’s pantleg*

Varian: but...I’d have to leave his side!

{Ruddiger jumps up on Isaiah’s bed and happily chitters}

Varian:....Ruddiger...The last time I went to her for help...bad things came of it..

{ruddiger jumps on him and gives him confidence nuzzles}

Varian: no...You’re right...I have to do this…

{he walks over to Isaiah and kisses his forehead}

Varian: I’ll be back soon...I love you, buddy…

{Varian grabs his coat and runs downstairs; thunder claps; he opens his door and looks out at the rain; he gets a flashback causing him to see the rain as snow for a split second}

Varian: stop it...he needs this…

{Taking in a deep breath Varian rushes out into the rain and to the stable on the side of his house; he quickly tacks up his horse and mounts her; he signals her to gallop; when they’re some ways away Varian looks back at his house}

Varian:...please...stay alive…

{fade to Isaiah waking up in a royal looking bed room}

Isaiah: mmnn...huh?...ugghhh I hate morning..*goes to stretch*...wait...this isn’t my room… or at least...i don’t think it is…

{he looks around the room noticing familiar objects like toys, books, and paintings}

Isaiah: this...This is my room...it’s my old room..from when mother...Mother…

{He leaps from the bed and runs through the door dashing down the hallway}

Isaiah: Mother!? Mother where are you!? 

{He runs throughout the hall and trips on a rug, faceplanting}

Isaiah: Augh!...I always hated those rugs…

{as he lays on the ground a familiar green fabric comes into view}

Estelle: Isaiah...What are you doing?

{Isaiah bolts his head up and looks wide eyed at his mother}

Isaiah: Mother...Mummy! 

{He and Estelle embrace each other}

Estelle: ...oh, my sweet boy…

Isaiah: I’ve missed you so much...

Estelle: shhh, I’m here now…

Isaiah: you’ve missed so much…

Estelle: no. I haven’t missed a thing. I’m with you every day…

Isaiah: Oh! Wait till dad sees you! He’s going to be-...wait...where is dad?...Dad?? 

Estelle: Sweetheart, your dad isn’t here…

Isaiah: huh?

Estelle: Isaiah...you are on the verge of life or death...you are very ill. Do you remember what happened?

{isaiah stops to think}

Isaiah:...The marketplace...Nathaniel...my bomb…

{Estelle nods}

Isaiah: am...am I dying?

Estelle: I think that depends on you. 

Isaiah: B-but...I just got you back! I don’t want to lose you again! But dad he...he’d be all alone...Don’t..Don’t make me choose mother! I can’t!

Estelle: Sweetheart…

Isaiah: no it’s not fair! I don’t want to die but I don’t want to lose you!

{Isaiah cries}

Estelle: Isaiah look at me...look at me. I love you and i’ll be with you no matter what you choose. I was never truly gone, honey…

{isaiah hugs her}

Isaiah: ...I love you, mother…

{Cut to Varian riding through the castle gates and stopping in front of the stone steps}

Pete: Varian?

{Varian hops off the horse and runs up the steps}

Guards: HALT! State your business!

Varian: I’m a friend of the queen. It’s urgent I swear!

{the two guards stare at him and then each other}

Pete: I’ll lead him in…

Stan: you sure Pete?

Pete: yeah..don’t worry this scrawny guy couldn’t defeat me if he tried.

Varian:...I don’t know if I should say thank you or screw you…

Pete: *snerk* c’mon…

{Pete leads him through the halls and past the throne room worrying varian}

Varian: we’re not going to the throne room?

Pete: the royal family doesn’t just live in the throne room ya know…

{Varian takes a deep breath; Pete stops outside a large door}

Pete: wait here…

{he walks in and sees Queen Rapunzel sitting and reading}

Pete: Your majesty?

Rapunzel: hmm? Oh, Yes pete?

Pete: Visitor for you. He says it’s urgent.

Rapunzel: oh? At this hour? Very well let him in…

Pete: of course...You may enter…

{Varian runs in}

Rapunzel: *stands* Varian!? What’s wrong!?

Varian: Your majesty please. It’s Isaiah, his wound got infected and he’s gotten so much worse. his fever is so high, his cough, the blood and-

{Rapunzel places a finger on his lips to stop him}

Rapunzel: Varian calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me whats wrong.

{Varian does as he is told}

Varian: Isaiah’s wound has gotten worse. it’s infected and the village has all but shunned him. the physician won’t help him. he has a fever and his coughing blood. Rapunzel please…I can’t lose him too. Please you have to help me this time.

{Rapunzel looks shocked and then saddened}

Rapunzel: oh Varian…

{She gets a determined look}

Rapunzel: Guards! Fetch the royal medic immediately!

Guard: Right away!

{Varian looks shocked then smiles and hugs her}

Varian: Thank you…Thank you so much. 

Rapunzel: I never break my promises...you know that…

Varian: yeah...I guess I do…

{The medic walks in}

Medic: Your majesty…*bows* you summoned me?

Rapunzel: indeed I did madam. We’re going to Old Corona.

Medic:...P-Pardon?

Rapunzel: You have a Special Patient there…

Medic: oh?

Varian: Please ma’am, my son recently was in an accident that left him with a severe burn on his eye. I fear it’s infected. No one in my village will help! He’ll die…

Medic: h-how old is your boy?

Varian: he’s only 12…

{The medic looks shocked and then serious as she turns to the door}

Medic: let’s go! Tell me his symptoms on the way….

Rapunzel: Coming!

Varian: Y-yes ma’am!

{fade to them arriving at Varian’s home; as the enter through the lab the medic is surprised}

Medic: you dabble in the medicinal arts as well?

Varian: I’m the apothecary for my village…

Medic: and his fever still won’t go down?

Varian: no…

Medic: Show me to his room…

{Varian leads them upstairs and into Isaiah’s room; Rapunzel gasps upon seeing the state he’s in}

Medic: hmm...sweating...fever, cough, delirium...have you properly changed his bandages?

Varian: Y-yes of course!

{The medic unwraps his bandage; Rapunzel turns away in disgust; Varian also flinches}

Medic: Gangrene…

Varian: huh?

Medic: his wound has become gangrenous...And judging from all the other symptoms I'm guessing the infection has seeped into his bloodstream... your son has blood poisoning…

Rapunzel: Is there anything you can do?

Medic: I have a salve that will treat the infection in the burn but it won’t be pleasant…I'll also need to scrape away any visible infection

{She goes into her bag and retrieves a small can of herbs; she grinds them up and makes a paste}

Varian: Is it ok if I hold his hand?

Medic: Of course...I'm not going to lie this is going to sting so you trying to distract him is probably the best you can do. 

Varian: Isaiah?..Buddy?..It’s going to be ok...I’m here…

{The medic begins the procedure and spreads the salve over the burn; Isaiah yelps and grits his teeth}

Rapunzel: It’s okay sweetheart...I know it hurts…almost done

Varian: Daddy’s here...I’m here…

Medic: I’m going to scrape the infection now…

Isaiah: AUGH!

Varian: shhh...I know...

Medic: Okay okay! It’s done! We’re done!

Varian: All done! Brave little man.

{The medic takes out fresh bandages and re-bandages his face; she also takes out some herbs and a glass bottle}

Medic: here...These herbs will stop his coughing and repair his lungs, put it in his food. and this bottle has medicine that will remove the infection from his blood. give him one teaspoon after every meal it's not exactly the best tasting but it'll do the job. also, keep his eye bandaged for at least another month, try not to get any dirt in it and clean it regularly.

Varian: I can't thank you enough…

Medic: One more thing... During the procedure I examined the actual eye... it appears that whatever chemical he used may have damaged the optic nerve. an infection hasn't helped either. I'm sorry there's absolutely no hope for his sight at least in that eye.

Rapunzel: *gasp*

Varian: He’s...What are you saying?... Are you saying my son is... blind?

Medic: in that eye... unfortunately... I'm so sorry…

Varian: than...Thank you anyway…

Medic: of course… 

{she goes to leaves; Rapunzel goes up and hugs Varian}

Rapunzel: If you ever need me you know where to find me... 

Varian: of course...thank you Rapunzel…

{Rapunzel walks out and Varian stands at the door and watches them leave; he looks down at the bottle in his hands}

Varian:....Don’t give up on him….

{Cut to some time later during the daytime}

{Isaiah groans and rolls over in bed, placing his injured side on his pillow. He lurches up and cups the side of his face hissing in pain}

Isaiah: Ow ow ow! What the heck...happened…?

{he feels the cloth on his face}

Isaiah: w-what?

{Isaiah looks around the room}

Isaiah: h-how did I..? wasn’t I just-!?

{Pottery shattering is heard and Isaiah turns to see his father in the doorway with a shattered water basin at his feet; they stare at each other for a moment}

Isaiah: ...Dad?

{Varian rushes over to him and hugs him}

Isaiah: DAD!? WH-.....wait…

{he gets flashbacks of the explosion}

Isaiah: d-dad….

Varian: You’re awake. and your fever…it’s gone. Thank God.

{Varians face suddenly turns angry}

Varian: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? Do you realize what you could have done!? You could’ve died! You almost killed someone!!

{Isaiah’s eyes dilate in fear}

Varian: And not only that! You lied to me! You used me! I examined your little concoction. You put silver fulminate in it!! Do you know how explosive that stuff is!? You’re lucky to be alive!!

{Isaiah sobs}

Isaiah: I-I’m s..so..sorry Da..daddy!!

{He continues to sob; Varians face softens and he sighs in frustration}

Varian: okay..okay…shhhh..Isaiah…shhhh..

{Varian climbs onto the small bed and pulls Isaiah into his arms, Isaiah digs his face into his father’s chest and clings to his shirt ignoring the pain from his burnt eye. Rocking his son back and forth Varian whispers reassuring words to him and rubs his back}

Varian: Shhhh…Daddy’s here…It’s okay now…

{Isaiah lets out muffled sobs into his father’s blue-grey shirt soaking the fabric. Within a few minutes, Isaiah’s sobs have quieted into hiccups and shaky breaths. he cries himself to sleep; Varian looks at his son and leans his head back falling asleep as well}

{END CREDITS}


	5. Love is blind

Matters of the heart  
Episode 5  
Love is blind

{OPENING CREDITS}

{cut to morning in Old Corona; a rooster crow is heard and pans to Varian working in his lab; in the background we see Isaiah poking his head around the corner}

Isaiah: heh..gotta do this right..2 minutes and I’ll come back in…

{He starts sneaking over to the door making sure not to alert his father}

Ruddiger: *spots him and chitters alarmed*

Varian: *turns around* Isaiah! Just what do you think you’re doing?

Isaiah: I was just...ya know it’s...kinda stuffy in here sooo..

{Varian gives a dad glare}

Isaiah: Okay! Okay! Fine! You caught me… I was trying to go outside…

Varian: Isaiah we’ve been over this!

Isaiah: I know but-

Varian: No! You’re still injured! I mean for pete’s sake you’re still wearing bandages! You can’t just go roughhousing outside like you always do!

Isaiah: I’m not gonna do that! I swear!

Varian: Ya know I wish I could trust you not to but what you did was reckless enough! I’m not taking any chances!

Isaiah: ughh!....  
{He looks at Ruddiger}

Isaiah: hmph! Tattle tail…

Varian: No he’s a good boy…

{Isaiah walks over to the window and looks out at the other kids playing}

Isaiah: please? Just for a little bit?

Varian: *sigh* no Isaiah i’m sorry…

Isaiah: but-

Quirin: I don’t know what’s going on here but i’d listen to your dad Isaiah…

Isaiah: Grandpa!

{Isaiah runs over to hug him and Quirin lifts him, tossing him in the air}

Quirin: haha! There’s my boy! Now, what’s the trouble?

Isaiah: I really wanna play outside but Dad says I can’t.

Varian: Not yet Isaiah… you just got over a fever…

Quirin: sorry Isaiah, but your Dad is right.

Isaiah: What?

Varian: What? I mean….yeah…

Isaiah: Graaanndpaaa you’re supposed to be on my side!

{Both Varian and Quirin chuckle; yelling is heard outside}

Quirin: Now what on earth?

{They all go to the door and people are rushing to the main road}

Varian: What’s going on?

Villager: I don’t know! Apparently, there are a lot of horses coming our way!

{Quirin and Varian look at each other}

Varian: Isaiah take Ruddiger and go to your room! Lock the door and don’t come out until I say so!

{With fear in his eye Isaiah nods grabbing ruddiger and rushing up the stairs; Quirin had his sword at the ready and Varian grabs his alchemy bag; cut to Both making their way through the crowd and to the front where a man stands in front of the crowd}

Varian: A...Caravan?

Quirin: phew…

Stoica: Hello...My name is Stoica…

Quirin: And how may I help you, travelers?

Joseph: by sending them away if you ask me

Varian: *rolls eyes* Seriously, is there anything about you that is likable?

Joseph: oh shut it…

Quirin: ahem...please let him speak.

Stoica: My people have been on the road for a long time. We wish to set up in Corona for a time before moving on. We are willing to pay for food and supplies as well. If you’ll have us.

Quirin: hmm...I see no issue with this…

Joseph: Eh-wha-Quirin!? Are you kidding!? We don’t know these people!

Varian: oh for the love of....Joseph shut up! My father has made the call. Leave them be.

Quirin: If you desire there is a field we are currently not using. You may set up camp there.

Stoica: You are too kind. Thank you for your hospitality.

{He gives the caravan the signal to move when Joseph’s eyes widen}

Joseph: Wait!

{Everyone stops and Joseph walks over to a wagon and pulls a woman from it}

Woman: AH!

Stoica: LET HER GO! *unsheaths dagger*

Joseph: You see!? This one is wearing a cloak! In the middle of a sunny day! Awful suspicious! And Stoica here dares to pull a knife on me!

Quirin: you grabbed a woman from her wagon Joseph! Of course, he’s going to do that! 

Joseph: That still doesn’t explain the cloak! I bet she’s a criminal...hiding her face. We’ll soon see.

Woman: No! I beg you!

Stoica: Leave my sister be! You’ll harm her!

{Joseph grips the hood}

Woman: Please no!

Varian: ENOUGH!

{Varian runs out and stands between Joseph and the woman}

Varian: Are you normally this stupid or is today a special occasion?

Joseph: What are you saying, traitor?

Varian: If you had taken a minute to look at her you’d know by now! She’s albino!

Joseph:..A what?

{varian rolls his eyes}

Varian: Seriously am I the only one that reads? An albino. A rare skin condition that causes a lack of pigment. That’s skin color, eyes, and hair. The sun can physically hurt them! You take off that cloak and you’ll be causing her great pain.

{they stare each other down}

Quirin:...Stand down, Joseph…

Joseph:...*spits* this town is going to the bloody dogs…

{he leaves}

Varian: Let me help you m’lady… *he helps her back onto the wagon*

Woman: thank you...how may I repay you?

Varian: I’d settle for your name

{Stoica narrows his eyes}

Woman:...Zapada...and I’m sure you’ve met my brother Stoica…

Varian: I’m Varian…

Zapada: well Mr.Varian...hopefully we meet again.

{Stoica signals the caravan to move.}

Varian: Yeah...so do I…

{cut to later in the Village; Isaiah is looking excitedly at everything}

Isaiah: Never thought I’d miss the outdoors so much! Oh, look! The stinky fish merchant!

Merchant: Hey!

Varian: The queen spent 18 years in a tower you only spent 2 weeks inside!

Isaiah: Felt like 18 years…

{Varian sees Zapada walking and reading}

Varian: *gasp*...hey uh Isaiah...here’s some coins go explore a bit I have...errands to run…

Isaiah:...free money and time to myself? I’m gone… 

{he takes the money and leaves; Varian takes a deep breath and goes to talk to her}

Varian:...M’lady..no..uhh..hey ther-NO!...ZA-PA-DA hows it going? That’s stupid… ok Relax...ahem..Hello, my little snow an-

{He’s hit in the face by the baker’s door; Zapada jumps and turns around with a yelp} 

Baker: huh? Oh. Watch it, Varian!...

Zapada: *gasps and drops her book running over* Mr.Varian! Are you alright!? What on earth was his problem? You have done nothing to him!

Varian: well hows that for an entrance? 

{They stare at one another for a second before Zapada hands him a cloth}

Zapada: y-your nose is bleeding...I...I must go!...

Varian: Hey wait!

{She runs off}

Varian: smooth Varian...Smooth…

{Cut to Isaiah walking around the Caravan camp}

Isaiah: Wow...this place is amazing...so much cool stuff…

{As he’s walking he stops and sees an animal trader feeding his animals}

Isaiah: Oh cool! Look at all of these! No way! Is that an alligator from the new world!?

Trader: Indeed it is! I’ve gotten many offers on her.

Isaiah: WWOOOWW! It’s so big and scaly! Just like in my books!

{he walks around looking at all the creatures but stops at a wooden box}

Isaiah: Hmm?

{he goes to open the box}

Trader: Ah! Boy, I wouldn’t-...

{A golden cobra with red accents slides out hissing with its folds up}

Trader: ah! Okay boy...just back away slowly…

Isaiah: A Saporian Jeweled Cobra…

Trader: Back away child!

Isaiah: why are you so freaked out? Just relax...if you respect the snake...he’ll respect you…

{he cautiously puts out a hand; the cobra sniffs it then slithers up his arm and around his shoulders}

Isaiah: hehe! Hey! That-haha! That tickles!...you’re not evil, you’re a little noodle…

Trader: *practically shaking*

Isaiah:...i have 5 gold pieces will that be enough?

Trader: child, as far as I am aware he’s yours…

Isaiah: Really!? Thanks! Do you hear that bud? Hmm..what to call you...I know..Draki...my serpent.

{he pets his cobra; cut to late at night at Varians house; Varian and Quirin sit at the table drinking tea whilst Isaiah plays with Draki}

Quirin: ...is it a good idea to have a cobra as a pet?

Varian: *head in hands* is it a good idea to have a raccoon as a pet?

Quirin: Fair point.

Ruddiger: *chitters angrily*

Varian: I’m just kidding bud…

Quirin: Something wrong son?

Varian: well...you know when you see someone and...you...can’t help but get curious about them?

Quirin: mmhmm...are we talking about Stoica’s sister? *smirk*

Varian:...there’s something about her...she’s so shy and...almost mysterious...I want to get to know her...have a least one conversation! But anytime we make eye contact she flinches or runs away!

Quirin: *sips tea* well… the way I see it..she might be afraid...and I’m sure Joseph didn’t help...and anytime you’ve talked its been in a crowded public place. 

Varian: Then what am I supposed to do?

Quirin: it’s dark now...she’s probably taken off her cloak. She’s probably more comfortable now that people are in their houses for the night...go..talk to her in a setting that’s comfortable for her.

{Varian smiles at his dad and hugs him}

Varian: Thanks dad…

Quirin: you got this..and don’t worry i’ll watch uh..serpent boy here…

{pan to Varian walking through the Caravan camp}

Varian: her wagon had an emblem on it...of a hawk…

{he looks around and spots it}

Varian: there…

{he walks up taking a deep breath and knocks on the door; after a few seconds Zapada answers and gasps; the moonlight shines off her white hair and she is in full view without her cloak}

Zapada: M-Mr.Varian what are you…?

Varian: I know it’s late and I’m sorry for this afternoon but I was wondering since the sun is down maybe you’d like to go on a stroll?

Zapada:...me? Wit...with you? Alone?

Varian: y-you’re not afraid are you?

Zapada: well I…

Varian: you don’t have to be afraid...not of me...I promise…

{he takes her hand; she’s hesitant at first but nods and grabs her shawl before leaving; cut to later they’re walking in the orchard laughing}

Zapada: so...you made a machine that almost literally blew away the entire expo?

Varian: yeah not exactly the best idea in the world...so tell me about you… what’s your story?

Zapada: well…

Varian: well?

Zapada: I was born into the Caravan...after our father Patrin died my brother Stoica took over. You know what people think of us...and with my...condition it doesn’t help...some see me as a curse...sometimes I think they’re right..

Varian: what?

Zapada: My brother works so hard to protect me… I feel like a burden sometimes...my Caravan cares so deeply for me but...I don’t feel as if..I deserve it…

Varian: But you’re so kind. And generous, and beautiful an-

Zapada: what?

Varian: You’re beautiful

{Begin song “give yourself a chance”}

{varian}

You say people hate then so be it  
You say you’re not beautiful well I don’t see it  
People might judge at first glance  
But who cares what they think  
Give yourself a chance.

How do I describe you to make you see  
All the things you do to me  
Your hair, your eyes, make my heart want to sing and dance  
It has me wondering…  
Is this romance?

Even when the world looks down on you  
Look back at them with your eyes of rosey hue  
Stand up to them and tell them that despite your flaws  
You are perfect and no one can say anything because  
You made the choice to give   
Yourself a chance

{end song}

{Zapada cups his face with her hand and embraces him; Varian returns the embrace; they walk off into the orchard together; Later it shows them lying by a tree with the sun beginning to rise}

Varian: Hey...Zapada?

Zapada: hmm?

Varian: I know the sunlight hurts your eyes...but have you ever watched the sunrise before?

Zapada: I cannot say I’ve had the pleasure…

{Varian takes off his goggles}

Varian: put these on and look to the east…

{Zapada puts them on and looks; she gasps and stares in wonder}

Zapada: Varian...it is beautiful…

Varian: yeah...the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…

{she looks back at him and smiles}

Zapada: thank you, Varian…

{Cut to the HQ of the cult; Cassandra is tied up with vines and screaming as magic surges through her}

Cult leader: soon...the power will be coursing through her veins and take hold of her conscious. She’ll be strong enough to plan our next move after all these years…

Noremoth: several if I’m not mistaken m’lady...but must the process of infusion be so..eck..hostile?

{The cult leader glares at him}

Noremoth: I’m only saying Zhan tiri’s power can only hold her so long before her true conscious breaks through every now and again. She is only a vessel we cannot completely erase...her true self.

Cult leader: that maybe, however...that alchemist has something we need that will complete her transformation. When they destroyed the moonstone a singular shard was left. And it was placed in this alchemist’s care. 

Noremoth: so?

Cult leader: ugh so naive...If we get the stone shard the infusion will be stabilized and Zhan tiri will become anew in a new body. And with the device that we are building combined with our sweet vessel’s power, all of the seven kingdoms will kneel before us.

Noremoth: ooohhh I like that plan m’lady…

Cult leader: of course you do Noremoth…

Noremoth: so then what is our next move?

Cult leader: simple…

{she takes out a newspaper page from Corona; it has a picture of Isaiah and reads “Boy destroys marketplace}

Cult leader: ..Ransom..

{She crushes the paper}

{END CREDITS}


	6. Spook Spectacular

Matters of the heart  
Episode 6  
Spook spectacular

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Cut to morning in Old Corona; Varian is hitching the horse up to the wagon; Ruddiger paws at the horse and it snorts at him startling him and making him retreat to behind Varian’s neck}

Varian: *laughs* I told you, Ruddiger! Chessie isn’t fond of other animals! *he pats the horse*

Ruddiger: *chitters angrily*

Varian: let’s see… I got gout gel, feverfew essence, apple salve, lavender calming elixir...yeah I think that’s it!

Ruddiger: *chitters happily*

Varian: Isaiah?... Isaiah come on son! I have to deliver this stuff to the main city.

{Isaiah walks out with a giant knitted covering over his head making Varian drop his clip board}

Varian: umm...Isaiah..Wha...What are you wearing? *snerks*

Isaiah: it’s a babushka...It’s called fashion Dad! Read about it!

Varian: *laughs* Isaiah why are you wearing that?

Isaiah: I have my reasons!

{he goes to get in the wagon but Varian stops him}

Varian: is this about your scar?

{Isaiah visibly flinches}

Varian: oh buddy, I know you’re scared but-

Isaiah: I’m not scared!

Varian: O-okay! Okay!... Isaiah, I swear it’s going to be okay...don’t let people’s opinions dictate what you think of yourself...I don’t… I believe in you buddy…

{Isaiah hesitates: he reaches up and takes off the babushka revealing a large scar on the left side of his face; he looks up at Varian and smiles}

Varian: That’s my boy...

{Varian lifts him up onto the tailboard of the wagon; he walks around to the front and gets on the driver’s seat; looking back at Isaiah he smiles and flicks the reins}

{cut to the Main city of Corona; Rapunzel(holding baby Flynn}, Eugene, Lily, and her siblings walk down the main road}

Lily: um...dad?

Eugene: yeah princess?

Lily: is there a reason we’re all going out into town or is mom being in one of her crazy happy moods again?

Rapunzel: Hey!

Eugene: *chuckles* ok firstly, your mother is always crazy happy like that.

Rapunzel: um I’m right here!

{Cyrus, her older brother chuckles; and so do the twins Rosie and Eddard}

Eugene: and secondly, We have very special visitors coming today

Lily: not more diplomats!

Rapunzel: no not more diplomats...Your uncle Lance and Aunt Adira…

Lily: Really!? I haven’t seen uncle Lance for so long!

Eugene: well this time they’re staying for a while!

Lily: oh my gosh! Really!? Why!?

Rapunzel: Your auntie recently had a baby boy. They’re considering moving here for safety. 

Lily: aw why couldn’t it have been a girl!?

Cyrus and Eddard: um. ow?

{Lance comes in off screen}

Lance: hey come now! Boys aren’t that bad…

{Lilly turns around and squeals before running over and jumping into Lance’s arms}

Lily: Uncle Lance!!! Auntie Adira!!

Lance: Hey there kiddo! Give your uncle Lance some love! 

{He hugs her tightly; Rapunzel and Eugene walk over and hug them as well}

Eugene: Good to see you, man…

Lance: you got old! Haha!

Eugene: look who’s talking!

Rapunzel:: Hi Adira! Ohhh! Is that your baby!? He’s beautiful!

Adira: thank you, your majesty. 

{Adira looks around worriedly}

Adira: Earrings, she’s gone again...

Lance: huh? Oh for the love of...Akina!!

{A girl a bit younger than Lily pops out from behind a stall; she has dark olive skin, brown almond-shaped eyes; and black hair pulled back into a short poofy ponytail}

Adira: come small one. There is no danger here…

{She walks over and hides behind Adira}

Rapunzel: Hello Akina!...I’m Queen Rapunzel but you can call me Aunt Punzie...okay? Hmm...oh! This is your cousin! Lily! You met when you both were little!..say hello Lily.

Lily: Hi!

{Akina hides herself behind Adira}

Lily: I promise I’m not mean! Come out!

Adira:...go on small one...give your greetings…

{She slowly comes out}

Akina:...h-hello…

{Lily squeals and hugs her making her scream and run behind Adira again}

Lily:...too soon?

{lance looks over to one of the stalls and gasps; he proceeds to rush over}

Lance: oh no no no no! Look at this tall lanky man!

{He laughs and picks up Varian and spins him around before crushing him in a bear hug}

Varian: augh! Oof! L-Lance!?

Lance: how ya been little man!? Haha!

Varian: i’ve been..ack..great!

Isaiah: dad? Who is…?

Lance: hmm? Oh, no...now way this is that little small fry from before! 

Varian: yup that’s my boy.

{Lance picks Isaiah up and lifts him up high}

Lance: C’mere little guy! Let me get a good look at ya!

{Isaiah stares at him Confused and slightly afraid}

Lance:.......what happened to his face?

Isaiah:......put me down…

{Lance gingerly sets him down}

Adira: Last time I saw this one he was quite young...hmmm...what to call you…

Isaiah: huh?

Eugene: Adira tends to give nicknames…

Isaiah: if she calls me “scarface” we’re going to have problems…

Eugene: *snerks*

Rapunzel: hmm..Oh! I have an idea! Why don’t Lily and Isaiah go play with Akina!

Varian: sounds good to me!

Lance: adira...hmm?

Adira: I...Suppose small one could use the interaction…

Lily: Yay! Come on Akina this will be so much fun!!

Eugene: just so long as they don’t go looking for the “ghost of the dungeon”

{all three looks up}

Isaiah: What?

Varian: an old legend a man named Xavier told me...they say a prisoner went mad in the dungeon and scratched the days into his cell wall...when he died he proclaimed that anyone whom sought out his spirit and gave him an offering of food, water, or clothing would have a wish granted for them.

All 3: wowww….

Rapunzel: but it’s just a legend and that’s all it’ll ever be! That part of the dungeon has some very real dangers! I forbid any of you to go there!

Lily: aww mom….finnneee...come on guys…

{all three leave}

Rapunzel: Really? Eugene?

Eugene: Relax Sunshine! That part of the dungeon has been condemned for years! The kids aren’t that gullible. Especially our lily! She’s got my mind remember?

Rapunzel: that’s what I’m afraid of…

{Varian sees Zapada pass by}

Varian: uh...you guys...I’ll ummm...see you later...welcome back Lance…

{He walks off}

Lance: speaking of minds...haha what’s on his?

{cut to the kids walking into the castle}

Lily: okay...so...lets go ghost hunting!

Isaiah: wait what?

Akina: A-Aunt Punzie said no! Y-your highness…

Lily: just Lily is fine Akina…I know the way down to the dungeon and everything! There’s this passageway that takes you to all the parts of the castle!

Isaiah: she’s right Lily! And I’m in enough trouble as it is! 

Lily: we won’t get in trouble! Think of it as an adventure that ends in-

{She runs into a door}

Lily:....Glory….

{Isaiah face palms; cut to the Cult HQ and Cassandra is sparring with some members}

Noremoth: m’lady she is close to mastering her capabilities.

Cult leader: indeed she is...she was a good choice…

{Cassandra blocks an attack and throws her opponent against a wall}

Noremoth: m’lady if I may speak freely?

Cult leader: please Noremoth...call me Larkspur…

{Noremoth blushes slightly}

Noremoth: o-oh alright...Larkspur...I have worries that we should merely retrieve the moonstone sliver ourselves…

Larkspur: hmm? Why would this be?

Noremoth: although she is a strong vessel Zhan tiri’s power can only control her actions for so long. And Corona is of personal value to her. Her mental state out of trance is delicate and if people who once knew her become wiser to her act...plus what if she turns against us and asks for help.

Larkspur: *giggles* Noremoth...sweet little Noremoth

Noremoth: ehh?

Larkspur: you worry too much...her close relations are precisely the thing we need to obtain access to Corona...they’ll be so naively trusting of her...and as for her spilling the truth….the latest infusion took care of that...if the power within her senses her attempting anything of the sort it will pilot her subconscious from there….and she doesn’t want that…

{Cassandra yells as she releases a shock of pink and green lightning electrocuting her sparring opponents; she gasps and covers her mouth in horror at what she has done}

Larkspur: *watches her cry* hmmm..Perhaps you’re right...I’ll send you and a few others to watch over our vessel from a safe distance. Do not let yourself be seen…

Noremoth: yes m-...Larkspur…

{cut to the kids walking a dusty, dark, corridor with Lily holding a map; Lily stops walking, Isaiah and Akina run into her making her step on a trap}

Isaiah: GET DOWN!

{Isaiah jumps on them and forces them to the ground as arrows fly over them}

Isaiah: Lily we should go back

Akina: Scarface is right.

Isaiah: I said we’d have problems if I was called that

Akina: sorry…

Lily: We can’t go back now! We’re so close! It should be right around the corner here!

Akina: but it’s so dark!...i’m...I’m frightened…

Lily: Hey Isaiah? Do you have anything that glows?

Isaiah: wait what the f-why would I have something that glows?

Lily: seriously? Mr.Varian is always carrying some sort of science like thing, shouldn’t you!?

Isaiah: Lily in case you haven’t noticed I kinda...lost any and all alchemical privileges so…

Lily: Oh?...ohhhh…

Isaiah: yeah...sorry…

Akina: um...Lily?

Lily: I think we found it…

Akina: yeah...was gonna say…

{infront of them is an old stone door with two lit torches by it}

Isaiah:..ladies first?

{both girls look at him}

Isaiah: ...no?...fine…

{he opens the door and it turned out to be a secret passage to the condemned part of the dungeons}

Lily: well?

Isaiah: oh yeah...we found it…

{They all walk in and look around at the crumbling medieval dungeon; Isaiah looks in one cell and gasps; on the wall are thousands of scribbles counting the days}

Isaiah: guys...this is it…

Lily: mother of the sun…

Akina: wow..

Lily: so an offering of food, water, or clothing...I have a muffin from the royal kitchen…

Isaiah: I have my goatskin I filled with water…

{both look at Akina; Akina looks at them and hesitantly takes out her hair tie}

Isaiah: food, water, and clothing...ok…

{They lay out the objects on the ground}

Lily: don’t speak your wish...or it won’t come true!...think it only!

{They close their eyes; Lily wishes to be a good leader; Isaiah wishes for his family to be happy and whole again; Akina wishes for friendship; as they make their wishes the ground beneath Akina begins to give way}

Akina: {Screams in terror}

Isaiah: AKINA!

{Isaiah grabs onto her arm and starts sliding}

Isaiah: LILY HELP!

{Lily grabs onto Isaiah}

Lily: nghh...A-Akina… reach up with your other hand...and we’ll pull you up…

Akina: I-i’m frightened!...I can’t!

Lily: Yes you can! Look at me, Akina!

{Akina looks}

Lily: We won’t let you fall…

Isaiah: We promise!

{Akina nods and reaches up; Isaiah grabs her other hand; He and Lily pull her up}

Akina: *sobs once safe and hugs them*

Lily: see? You can trust us.

Akina: hehe...is everyone this friendly here?

Isaiah: welcome to Corona…

{they laugh; cut to the castle living room; the fire is glowing and the gang is back together laughing; all three kids walk in filthy and with tattered clothes}

Varian: Isaiah what the-!?

Lance: AHH! My baby!? What did you do!?

Akina: Mama! Papa!

{Akina runs over and hugs them}

Adira: Small one y-you’re wearing your hair down!

Akina: It was so much fun! We explored and dodged arrows and Mama I made friends! Real friends!

{all eyes glare at Lily and Isaiah}

Eugene: Young lady…

Varian: Isaiah…

Both: we know...Grounded…

{END CREDITS}


	7. Learning from the best

Matters of the heart  
Episode 7  
Learning from the best

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to Isaiah playing with Draki on the hay bale}

Isaiah: *giggles as Draki slithers over him* Draki! Ah! That tickles! 

{Draki nuzzles into his neck; Isaiah pets him}

Isaiah: Love ya too buddy…

{Varian walks out of the house tying up his hair}

Isaiah: Dad! Dad! Look at this new trick Draki and I can do! Ready boy?

{Isaiah tosses Draki in the air and as he comes back down Isaiah reaches his hand up and lets his snake effortlessly glide from one arm to the other and onto a nearby tree branch}

Varian: wow...you two are getting good at that...just...Be careful okay?

Isaiah: Daaaaddd...I milk his venom everyday plus Draki would never hurt me! Right, Draki?...Draki?

{Pan to Ruddiger hissing at Draki and Draki doing the same; Isaiah runs over and picks up his snake}

Isaiah: Can you two go one day without fighting!?

{Zapada walks into frame}

Zapada: Snakes always seem to have a chip on their shoulder in my opinion…

Varian: Well hello there…

{Varian walks over and kisses her forehead}

Varian: Isaiah, aren’t you going to say hello?

Isaiah: *rolls eyes*...hello…

{Varian narrows his eyes; Isaiah looks away}

Varian: Don’t worry...give him time

Zapada: E în regulă, iubirea mea...I just came to give you luck for your big day…

Isaiah: Big day?

Varian: Your grandfather is going to be teaching me the ins and outs of leadership…

Isaiah: Can I come too!? Draki and I would love to help! Right Draki?

{Draki pops his head out from a bush with a mouse in his mouth}

Varian: Well normally this kind of event is for the current leader and the heir...but I don’t see why you can’t ask your grandfather if-?

Isaiah: WOOHOO!

Zapada: I will come too...If it’s okay of course... I will how you say..S-Spectate…

Varian: how can I refuse you?

{Zapada blushes and pulls on her cloak; Isaiah gags; cut to Varian walking onto the field with Isaiah and Zapda in tow}

Quirin: There are my boys! You ready to get started?

Varian: Actually dad...Isaiah has something he wants to ask.

Quirin: Oh, Really?

Isaiah: C-can I learn too?

Quirin: well normally the tests of a leader are for the heir but...I don’t see why not.

Isaiah: Yes!

{Zapada sits off to the side}

Zapada: Go team-...oh my...who do I root for?

{cut to a hillside}

Quirin: The first test is a test of strength...you must get these two barrels to the bottom of the hill without damaging the goods inside and load them onto the cart below. It’s a steep incline so all your muscles will be working. Good luck!

{Varian picks up the two barrels and slowly makes his way down the hill; Meanwhile, Isaiah has trouble lifting the two heavy barrels}

Isaiah: urrgh! This is impossible...Dads lived on the farm his whole life, of course, he’s used to it...hmmm.

{Isaiah gets an Idea and put the Barrels on their sides}

Zapada: What is he….oh no…

{Isaiah ties a rope around them and slowly starts lowering them down the hill; the rope snaps and Isaiah struggles to grab one of the barrels and it pulls him down the hill at a high speed; he zooms past Varian and plunges into the cart turning all the apples in the barrels to mush}

Varian: Isaiah! 

{Varian, Zapada, and Quirn rush over to the cart}

Varian: Buddy, are you okay!?

Isaiah: *giggling* l-lets do that again!

Varian: Phew…

Quirin: Well considering you damaged both barrels, Isaiah...Varian wins.

Isaiah: But I got here first!

Varian: but you damaged the apples…

Isaiah: And made a new product!...apple sauce…

{Varian has an “are you serious look and we cut to the next test}

Quirin: This test is a test of Cunning...you’ll need all your brainpower to figure this out...at the top of this tree is a flag...your goal is to retrieve it by any means. Don’t think you can just climb it. The thorns on this tree are poisonous. Touch one and you’ll wish you hadn’t.

Zapada: wait...if you can’t climb it...how did you get the flag up there?

Quirin: Not through easy means.

Zapada: *gulps* be careful, Varian!

Varian: Don’t worry! Your man has got this!

{Isaiah examines the tree and gets and idea}

Isaiah: Draki! Here boy!

{Draki slithers up his arm}

Isaiah: Think you can get that flag?

{Draki looks up and hisses before slithering onto the tree}

Varian: What the?

{Draki gets to the top, grabs the flag and come down}

Quirin: Isaiah wins!

Varian: EYYY! He used a snake that’s cheating!

Quirin: nope! I said by any means…

Isaiah: Looks like I’m a better leader…

Varian: oh ho...really?

Zapada: oh dear…

Varian: care to place a wager on that?

Isaiah: now you’re speaking my language...lets so whomever wins the most cleans the lab for a month.

Varian: deal!

{they shake hands; begin montage of the challenges}

Quirin: this test is one of diplomacy!

{shows two sets of kids fighting over and apple; Varian cuts the apple in half and has his two share it; Pan over to Isaiah who is holding each kid back from killing each other}

Quirin: this test is one of empathy…

{shows a homeless on the road}

Varian: here have some coin….

{Varian gives him money}

Isaiah: here sir…

{Isaiah gives him a cloth blanket and a bag of apples}

{Varian pouts; Zapads face palms; fade to the Cult HQ}

Noremoth: Come now sweet Vessel you must eat…

Cassandra:....

Noremoth: It’s your favorite…please? You need strength!

Cassandra: so I can kill my friends and family? I don’t think so!

Noremoth: don’t think of it like that! Think of it like...Liberation for the weak! They’re constantly ignored in Corona!...you would know about that...wouldn’t you?

{Cassandra lunges forward and grabs him; her eyes glow}

Noremoth: oopsie daisy! Strike a nerve, did I?

Cassandra: if you want to keep your tongue I’d shut up…

Noremoth: or what, Sweet vessel o’mine?

Larkspur: Noremoth…

Noremoth: M’LADY! I-I…*kneels*

Larkspur: Now now Noremoth you should know better than to antagonize our most important asset.

Cassandra: I. am. not. Yours!

Larkspur: no? Oh your right!...you belong to Zhan tiri.

Cassandra: I DON’T BELONG TO THAT THING EITHER!

{Magic surges through Cassandra making her scream and fall to her knees; Noremoth cringes and feels sympathy for her}

Larkspur:..Zhan tiri seems to disagree…

{Cassandra stares on in shock}

Larkspur: Listen Vessel...you are no longer whom you were in the past...your past self died the second you stole the moonstone…

{Noremoth looks between his leader and Cassandra}

Larkspur:...There is nothing but Zhan tiri now...I suggest you make your peace with it…

{Larkspur goes to walk away and noremoth follows leaving Cassandra alone; cut back to old Corona}

Varian: OW!...

Zapada: Sorry! Why on earth did you think using a cactus was a good idea!?

Varian: It seemed like...A good idea at the tim-AHH!

Zapada: well now you ARE a cactus! Look at all these spines!

Varian: ughh…

Zapada: is it not quite silly what you’re doing?

Varian: huh? What do you mean?

Zapada: this silly competition...what is the point? You’re next in line as the leader anyway.

Varian: well it’s...fun…

Zapada: competing to the point of injury is fun? *plucks a spine*

Varian: OWW!...when you put it like that...ah!..it’s just ya know..Father-son bonding…

Zapada: This is father-son bonding?

Varian:....yes?

Zapada: I will never understand Corona…*plucks another spine}

Varian: OWWW!

{Cut to the next challenge}

Quirin: This next test is one of courage...you will have to face your worst fear. As a leader many things will frighten you but you cannot let it stop you. Especially when people count on you.

Isaiah: *winces*

Quirin: Your fears are...different...hard to emulate but we did our best…

Varian: Deep breaths..c’mon…

Quirin: Varian...you are afraid of blood...but you will see plenty of it as a leader…

{Varian nods}

Quirin: Over there is a bucket of sheep’s blood…

Varian: *gags*

Quirin: You will remove your glove and stick a hand in it for 60 seconds…

Varian: oh lovely…

{Varian walks over to the bucket}

Quirin: Whenever you’re ready...

{Quirin holds up a pocket watch}

Isaiah: Too chicken, dad?

{Varian growls and shoves his ungloved hand into the bucket}

Varian: Uagh!...

Quirin: hmm…

{Varian is cringing but doesn’t move}

Zapada: oh, iubirea mea…

Quirin: Alright! Thats a minute

{Varian jumps from the bucket and over to a trough of water to wash his hand; all the while gagging}

Quirin: Isaiah you’re next…

Isaiah: what is mine? Alchemy? A small firecracker? 

Quirin: Rain…

{Isaiah’s eyes dilate in horror}

Isaiah: w-what?

Quirin: as a leader, you must face all kinds of fear...even past traumas...we’re able to imitate rain by using a rainstick and pouring water into a bucket with holes at the bottom… 

Isaiah: *wince*

Quirin: You will stand with eyes closed under the bucket for a whole minute...like your father…

{Isaiah pales and his breathing quickens}

Varian: Isaiah..it’s okay you don’t have to-

Isaiah: no!..I’ll do it….

{Quirin nods and takes out the pocket watch; Isaiah goes and stands under the bucket; with a deep breath he closes his eyes}

Isaiah: I’m ready…

{Quirin nods at the two men that were standing by; one man turns over the rainstick making it sound like falling rain; the other pours water in the bucket have small droplets fall out the bottom and onto Isaiah}

Isaiah: *whimpers*

{Varian bites his lip; Zapada looks on in confused shock; Isaiah opens his eyes and is suddenly on dead mans curve watching his mother and the duke be killed by bandits in the rain}

Estelle: Isaiah! Help me!

{Cut to reality}

Isaiah: *screams and lunges away from the water and onto the ground whimpering loudly*

Quirin:....30 seconds….

{Varian runs to his side}

Varian: Isaiah?

{Isaiah yelps and jerks away from him; Isaiah looks around with panic before running away}

Zapada:...What..just happened?

Quirin:...Isaiah failed the test of courage…and...I think we did too much...

Varian: Isaiah….

{Cuts to sunset and Isaiah is sitting under a tree with Draki in hand}

Isaiah: I tried my best...right Draki?...maybe I’m just not a leader…

Varian: Isaiah?

{Isaiah looks over and immediately looks away; Varian walks over and sits by him}

Varian: Buddy?...I’m sorry that happened...you wanna talk about it?

Isaiah:....

Varian: Isaiah...I know what you’re thinking of…

{Isaiah looks up at him}

Varian: sometimes I think of it too...how scared she must’ve been...I made a promise to protect your mother and I failed her...so maybe I deserve to fail this too…

Isaiah: I just wanted to show you that…I’m not a screwup…

Varian: What?

Isaiah: I keep messing things up...I wanted to prove people wrong and I got a scar! I wanted to impress the princess and instead almost got Akina killed!... I lied to you so I could get revenge… 

Varian: oh, buddy…

Isaiah: I just thought maybe if I could pass these tests I could..I don’t know..show you I’m not a screwup...

Varian: ...show me? Or show yourself?

{Isaiah buries his head in his knees}

Varian: Isaiah you wanna talk about being a screwup? The first time I met the queen I blew up my village with boilers I had underground…

{Isaiah looks up shocked}

Isaiah: okay..pfft...thats pretty bad…

Varian: My point is...People mess up..it’s part of being human...whats important is to learn from your mistakes...and Isaiah...don’t try to make other people proud of you...Be proud of yourself...there is only one of you...and you are amazing…

{Isaiah hugs him}

Isaiah: I love you dad…

Varian: I love you too…

{END CREDITS}


	8. Building Bridges

Matters of the heart   
Episode 8  
Building bridges

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to Varian rushing around his lab grabbing various bags of items}

Varian: okay let’s see...sand...calcium...silica...copper...water..

{Isaiah walks into the lab rubbing his eyes still waking up}

Isaiah: Dad what are yo-!?

{Varian grabs Isaiah and forces him into a corner; he ties him to the workbench and puts goggles on him}

Isaiah: hey! What the!? Father explain!

Varian: Okay look last time I worked this machine was 18 years ago and it ended up making a vortex that nearly pulled the entire courtyard into doom so ...Stay!...Love ya, buddy!

{he kisses his forehead and runs back to the machine and pours various minerals into it; he pulls the lever and stands back; Quirin walks in through the front door}

Quirin: Morning so-.....

{the machine zaps and makes loud mechanical noises; Quirin walks back out and closes the door}

Isaiah: *yelling* AND THIS WAS FOR A SCIENCE EXPO!?

Varian: come to think of it, maybe 18 years is too long to leave a machine gathering dust in a shed...HIT THE DECK!

{he throws himself over Isaiah; the machine explodes sending debris everywhere around the lab; Quirin rushes in} 

Quirin: Son!? Isaiah!? Are you alright!?

{Varian pushes some debris off of him and holds up a small pink gemstone}

Varien: EUREKA!

{Isaiah stands up hair a mess and goggles sideways on his head; he coughs up a cloud of smoke}

Isaiah: and so is...the life of the son of...the alchemist...uggh…

{Varian unties him from the workbench chuckling}

Quirin: Son what is that?

Varian: I’m glad you ask…

{Varian puts the gem into a ring}

Varian: I call it...Zapadium…

Isaiah: Huh?

Quirin: Za...Son, are you going to…?

{Varian nods}

Quirin: Son I’m so happy for you! She’ll love it!

Isaiah: Um. hi, uh, hello? What is Dad doing?

Quirin: you didn’t...uhh...tell him?

Varian: I was hoping you could help with that…

Quirin:...yeah...of course…you see...Isaiah...When a man loves a woman he-

Varian: N-Nevermind! I got this!... Isaiah…

{Varian gets down on his level}

Varian: I..I’m going to ask Zapada...To...well her caravan is going to be leaving soon and...I really like her..and She really likes me...and she really likes you too…

Isaiah: okay...and?

Varian: I’m going to ask her...to marry me…

Isaiah: WHAT!?

Quirin: now Isaiah…

Isaiah: B-but What about Mum!?

Varian: Isaiah it’s been several years...and I loved your mother and I still love he-

Isaiah: Clearly not enough!

Varian: Isaiah!

Isaiah: NO! you’re...You’re betraying mum!

Varian: Don’t you speak to me like th-!

Isaiah: I wish mum was here! I-I wish she was here instead of you! You traitor!

{Varian looks on in shock; Quirin goes from shock to a stern face}

Quirin: That’s enough, Isaiah!

{Isaiah tears up and runs out of the house; zoom out on Varian and Quirin placing a hand on his shoulder; cut to Isaiah running in the road and he smacks into someone}

Zapada: OH! copilul meu! Are you alright!?

{She reaches a hand down to help him up and he pushes it away}

Isaiah: This is all your fault!

Zapada: W-what?

Isaiah: Just take your caravan and go!! Never come back!

{He runs away leaving Zapada shocked and teary-eyed; cut to Isaiah sitting in the orchard crying with his head in his knees}

Lily: thought I’d find you here…

Isaiah: H-huh!? P-Princess I-...*kneels*

Lily: don’t...you’re a friend...did you forget I was visiting today?

Isaiah: right...sorry…

Lily: sooo...what happened...your dad said you ran away upset.

Isaiah: My dad’s gonna marry that...lady…

Lily: who!? Zapada? That’s great ‘saiah! You’ll have a new mom!

Isaiah: I don’t want a new mum! I have a mum!...or I did…

Lily:...you wanna talk about it?

Isaiah:...Bandits stole her from us...or does dad just forget that!?

Lily: I’m sure he doesn’t! He loved her too! My mom says love makes the world go round so...isn’t this a good thing?

{Start the song like a dove}

{ISAIAH}  
Lily, my friend you don’t know the pain that I feel  
When I see my father talk to that girl  
All that romance makes me wanna hurl  
And even if he smiles, has his heart truly healed  
Or are his true feelings deeply sealed?  
It seems mum was here and then gone  
Suddenly gone like a dove!

{LILY}   
Isaiah my friend I know I have no room to speak  
But have you stopped to think about what you truly seek?  
I know one always loves their mother  
There will never be another who shows a love  
A love beautiful like a dove!

{ISAIAH}  
How do you know what I seek?  
You think “I’ll just open his mind and take a peek!”  
Do you think you’re some “seer”?  
Well, guess what? Your mother is still here!

{LILY}  
Hey no need to put up a defense  
But I really think you should recompense  
She may not be your mom  
But she still has a heart that loves-

{ISAIAH}   
-I don’t care what she loves!  
I don’t want her, my only mother  
is sadly up above!

{LILY}  
Isaiah, I’ve had enough of this!  
Feel free to sulk in your selfishness  
Your father wants to live in wedded bliss!  
What about his own happiness!?  
Did you ever think to consider this!?  
He found true love….  
But you’ll make her fly like a dove!

{End song “like a dove”; Lily gets back on her horse and rides away}

{Isaiah lets out a yell and throws a rock at a tree; it bounces off and hits him in the face; he falls back onto the ground with a groan; cut to the Lab and Zapada walks in}

Varian: Z-Zapada hey! What’s up?

{She starts to cry}

Varian: H-hey! Hey! What’s wrong?

Zapada: Îmi pare rău, dragostea mea, iartă-mă…

Varian: what? F-forgive you for what?

Zapada: my caravan is packing up...I must go soon…

Varian: W-what!? But Zapada I-!

Zapada: Please do not make this harder...I must go and..I do not know if..I’ll ever come back…

Varian: Zapada…

Zapada: Varian...Isaiah hates me...it won’t work...I’m sorry…I’ll never forget you…

Varian: Zapada...I love you…

{Zapada kisses him passionately}

Zapada:...I leave you this only...forgive me…

{She runs away and Varian falls to his knees in tears cut to Isaiah looking over the fields from a hill}

Nathaniel: Hey loser…

Isaiah: ugh...I have no time for you, Nathaniel…

Nathaniel: relax you idiot I’m not here as an enemy…

Isaiah: What?

Nathaniel: you heard me...saw you freak out on that albino lady...got curious..what’s up with that, man?

{he sits next to Isaiah}

Isaiah: Why do you care!? 

Nathaniel: cause...I know what words can do…

{he holds up his arms to reveal his burn scars; Isaiah’s eyes widen}

Isaiah: So what!? You deserved it!...

Nathaniel: yeah..maybe I freaking did...But that lady didn’t deserve any of what you said!

Isaiah: What do you know!?

Nathaniel: I know you’re better than this! Better than a bully...better than me…

Isaiah:...

Nathaniel: You've always been the type of kid who likes to prove himself right? Well, you’re doing a pretty crap job of it right now! all you've been able to prove is that you’re a serious jerk when it comes to change! 

Isaiah: Why don’t you shove off, you milksop!?

Nathaniel: Call me whatever you want but you know I'm right... you get defensive when you know you're wrong... I've known you for years, Isaiah... let me give you some food for thought... Do you realize how much your father's probably sacrificed being on his own?

... everything he's ever done he's done for you! he stood up to my father multiple times because my dad wanted to have you paraded through the streets for your little incident at the sunflower Festival. you know what? maybe you should have been humiliated! You try and act like you're one of us here in old Corona but face it you're just a Pampered spoiled rich brat... you were born that way and you'll die that way…

Isaiah: You wanna go!?

Nathaniel: Oh trust me I'd like nothing better than to knock your lights out right now! but that's not why I'm here! I’ve had a lot of time to think as I've been recovering from what you did to me... trust me I wasn't in the right. I freaking know that... and look what it got me... I'm going to walk around for the rest of my life with a reminder of what I did. and it looks like so are you... think about this... that lady has been nothing but nice to you ever since she arrived here. your dad has done nothing but sacrifice for you... I may not like Mr. Varian but I'm not just going to sit here and watch you throw a Pity poor me party because your dad actually wants happiness. 

Isaiah: So what do you think I should do then!?

Nathaniel: maybe actually give her a chance!? Isaiah let me tell you something... if you continue to let this happen you're going to ruin it for your dad and you're going to regret that for the rest of your miserable life! you love your dad right!? then freaking suck it up! I know you miss your mom…

Isaiah: Watch it Nathani-AH!

{ Nathaniel punches Isaiah to the ground}

Nathaniel: shut up for 2 seconds would you? I know you miss your mom and no one faults you for that but you've got to give this lady a chance... If no one is going to freaking lay the smackdown on you I have no qualms about doing it myself... cuz you're going to screw up your life acting like this trust me I know…

Isaiah: why do you care!? just answer that one question! 

Nathaniel: because I'm not going to watch somebody else screw their life up any more than they already have... every time I look at your face or my arms I think of what I helped cause... I go back to that day in the marketplace... that is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I still have nightmares about that day man…. I still see the fire... still feel the pain... I still see you lying there in a puddle of your own blood... and one thought passes through my mind every single time I wake up from that nightmare... I caused that... don't screw up your life man... if you ruin this for your dad... if you make her go... you're going to regret it... and you're going remember you caused that every time you wake up. 

{Isaiah gets up off the ground and rubs his swollen cheek}

Isaiah: ...If it helps…. I still have nightmares about it too... I didn't mean to hurt you... I didn't mean any of that... I just wanted to make you feel the same humiliation that I did... I didn't mean for it to blow up... I'm sorry…

Nathaniel:.... whatever... So what are you going to do now?

Isaiah: I have to find Zapada… and my dad... 

Nathaniel: Well you better hurry up... Caravan scheduled to leave at sundown…

Isaiah: WHAT!?

Nathaniel: you didn't know about that? Why do you think I came up here?

Isaiah: to be perfectly honest I thought it was to beat me up…

Nathaniel: wow thanks for the vote of confidence…

Isaiah: Oh shut up would you? where is my dad!?

Nathaniel: he went with your grandfather to go see the Caravan off you better hurry up if you want to make things right again…

Isaiah: yeah I think I know what to do... Nathaniel... never in my life did I think these words would utter from my mouth... but thank you…

Nathaniel: like I said... whatever... and if you tell anyone about this I will beat you up…

Isaiah: riiiight...thanks…

{Isaiah runs to the lab; he busts in through the door}

Isaiah: Dad!?...

{The lab is empty and on the table sits the pink Zapadium ring; Isaiah grabs it and runs out the door; Cut to Varian helping Stoica load the last bit of cargo}

Stoica: I want to thank both of you for your hospitality... you've been very kind to me and my people... well most of you anyway…

Quirin: we were happy to have you…

{ Varian looks off towards Zapada; Zapada turns away from him; Varian walks over to her}

Varian: Zapada I…

Zapada: Don’t...Don’t make this any more difficult…

Varian: I wanted to say... I'm sorry it had to end this way... I'll never forget you either…

{he brushes her cheek and she leans into it; Isaiah runs into frame}

Isaiah: Wait!

Varian: Isaiah? Isaiah what is it!?

{Isaiah gasps for air}

Isaiah: give me a second... why did you guys Park them in the farthest field?….

{he catches his breath}

Isaiah: I need to say something...Zapada... I'm sorry I said those awful things to you and my dad... I was just... I was really angry and Confused... I don't really know how to describe my actions... nor can I come up with a good excuse for them... dad you've given so much for me in the years that you've raised me...and Zapada you've been nothing but nice to me... and I've been nothing but rude to you…. maybe it's time I started being a little more understanding... and Dad maybe it's time I started giving back to you…

Varian: Isaiah?

{ Isaiah walks over and places the ring in his hand}

Isaiah: it's okay Dad... really it is... 

{Varian hugs him and turns to Zapada}

Zapada: Varian?

{Varian gets on one knee and Zapada covers her mouth with shock and starts crying}

Varian: Zapada...Ever since I saw you I knew you were special...and boy was I right, you’re funny and shy, and just all-around perfect...I can’t imagine my life without you...So without further ado...Zapada...Will you marry me?

{everyone holds their breath}

Zapada: Oh iubirea mea...Da! Yes, I will!

{She tackles him to the ground and people cheer}

Varian: oh and you left something…

Zapada: I did?

{Varian kisses her Passionately; Isaiah gags}  
{Begin song “give yourself a chance reprise”}

{varian}  
You say people hate then so be it  
Our love is beautiful I hope you see it  
People might judge at first glance  
But glad I’m you gave me a chance!

{Zapada}  
How do I describe to make you see  
All the things you’ve done for me  
Your love has given me hope   
For better days yet to come!

{Varian}  
Even when the world looks down on you  
There’s no need to feel blue  
Bide those worries Adieu  
Because Remember I’ll always love you!

{Isaiah}  
Zapada? I know I made you sad  
But I promise that I’m not all bad  
People normally don’t give me even a second glance but  
I’m glad you gave me a chance 

{end song; they all hug}

{END CREDITS}


	9. Crying Wolf

Matters of the heart  
Episode 9  
Crying wolf

{OPENING CREDITS}

{open to sunset in old Corona and the festival of the harvest is occurring; pan to dancing in the village along with people serving drinks; cut to Isaiah sitting by a keg with Draki; cut to Zapada dancing with Varian and start the song “Dance with me”}

{Zapada}  
Come my friends and hit the floor  
Don’t you worry if you’re rich or poor  
Raise your mugs and pour the wine  
Come now darling, dansezi cu mine.

As the sky turns crimson gold and is painted with jewels  
Let us party like fools paying no mind to the rules  
Let the rhythm take you, as only the music can make you  
Feel as if you’re on cloud nine  
Come now darling, dansezi cu mine.  
Come now darling (x3}  
Come now darling, dansezi cu mine.

{Varian dip kisses her and looks over at Isaiah; he makes his way over to him}

Varian: Hey buddy!

Isaiah: hey…

Varian: don’t you wanna dance? Eat some food?...talk?

Isaiah: Nah, I’m good right here…

Varian: buddy c’mon you love festivals…

Isaiah yeah but I’m...ya know...tired…

Varian: Sun’s barely gone down….you feeling okay? You don’t have a fever do ya?

{He goes to feel his forehead but Isaiah stops his hand; Varian jumps}

Varian: Okay...Okay...hmm..I know what’ll cheer you up

Isaiah: oh?

Varian: why not join your Grandfather in telling stories to the younger children?

Isaiah: ew...kids…

Varian: Isaiah you’re a kid…

Isaiah: But I’m a better kid...I’m on a level they will never reach…

Varian: Please Isaiah?

Isaiah: ughhhh...finnnneeee….

{Varian hugs him and smooches his cheek a few times}

Isaiah: Ack! Dad!

Varian: and Isaiah be nice!

Isaiah: i’ll see how I feel…

Varian: Isaiah….

Isaiah: finnnee...ruin my fun…

{he walks over to a fire pit where Quirin, Nathaniel, and several other children sit}

Quirin: Ah, there he is! 

Nathaniel: I was wondering if you’d show your face here. I mean after the last festival…

Isaiah: Aw, well I wanted to be sure you didn’t get frightened.

Nathaniel: grr!

Quirin: alright, boys settle down…

Kid 1: Quirin was gonna tell us the legend of the guardian!

Quirin: now I never said-

Isaiah: the guardian? Grandpa, you never told me that one.

Quirin: I haven’t? 

Nathaniel: probably cause daddy asked him not to...afraid you’d get too scared hehe

Isaiah: Seriously Nathaniel we are sitting in front of a fire, you wanna try your luck?

Quirin: Okay! Alright! If I tell you the story will you all settle?

Isaiah: Yes, Grandpa…

{Isaiah quickly glares at Nathaniel making him jump}

Quirin: back before you all were born there was a time when the future of Corona was uncertain...surely you all know the story of the queen’s golden hair?

Isaiah: Of course grandpa!

Nathaniel: *mockingly* Of course grandpa!

Isaiah: Nathaniel I have a Cobra don’t test me!

Quirin: Boys, please…

Both: Sorry, Sir…

Quirin: Back in those days Corona was considered a dangerous place... rocks filled with magic littered the ground and were a very dangerous threat. because the kingdom was dealing with so much, crime escalated. but then one day something changed. a shadow in the night began lurking. at first, we were frightened. But the queen protected us. the Beast was a werewolf. at first untamable and filled with rage. but somehow in some way the queen managed to tame the Beast. now as if saying thank you the Beast will lay waste to anyone that threatens Corona. some say during the night of a full moon you can still hear the Beast howl.

Isaiah: nice story Grandpa... but how do we know Queen Rapunzel really saw a beast? for all we know it was just an ordinary wolf.

Nathaniel: the story about the Queen's golden his hair was true! everyone in the Kingdom saw it!

Isaiah: so what does that have to do with the Beast?

Nathaniel: well how can you say that this Legend is false when that one is so much harder to believe and has been proven true!?

Isaiah: look I might believe in certain things that are magical. and sure there are probably some things out there that are unexplainable. but a human transforming into a wolf at night? really? first of all, the science behind it is naturally impossible you'd have to break your own bones into a canine skeletal structure. I doubt the human body could handle that all the time.

Nathaniel: so are you saying the story is false then?

Isaiah: You know what Nathaniel yeah I am!

Nathaniel: then I dare you to go out into the woods! it's a full moon tonight why not prove it? prove it false.

Quirin: all right that's enough to both of you…. first of all nobody is going to be going into those woods tonight. Beast or no Beast the Woods are dangerous at night. and children shouldn't be out past dark anyway. Understood?

{ Nathaniel and Isaiah both glare at each other as if having an understanding}

Isaiah: yes Grandpa….

{ cut to late at night; Isaiah opens the window to his bedroom and lowers a rope; he climbs down wearing a cloak; he turns around coming face to face with Nathaniel}

Isaiah: AH-!

{Nathaniel covers his mouth}

Nathaniel: Shut up! Do you want to wake up the entire Village!?

Isaiah: don't do that and I won't scream! What are you doing here?

Nathaniel: I'm obviously coming along. I want to prove to you that the Legends are real…

Isaiah: and I'm going to prove to you that there is nothing in those woods but a bunch of trees and little Woodland creatures.

Nathaniel: oh whatever…

Isaiah: but just in case….

{ he takes out some alchemical goo bombs and Nathaniel jumps and backs away}

Nathaniel: okay ummm...Did you... make those?

Isaiah: oh for the love of... no!... I stole these from my dad's lab. They were made by him... relax.

Nathaniel: oh good... wait if you don't believe in the legend why are you taking those with us?

Isaiah: are you always this stupid? you heard my grandpa... there are other things in those woods besides a fictional legend. actual Danger... Bandits, actual wolves, bears….

Nathaniel: fine you've made your point...So are we going or not?

Isaiah: yeah we're going... and you're going to see there's nothing in those woods…

{ pan upwards to the Moon; then cut down as they enter the forest}

Isaiah: so here we go….*gulp*

Nathaniel: yeah...welp, ladies first…

Isaiah: you're right! where are my manners!? go ahead, m’lady! 

{Nathaniel glares at him and walks in with Isaiah following; The atmosphere is almost dark and oppressive as they slowly make their way through the forest; Nathaniel hears a small boom and jumps}

Nathaniel: Isaiah, what the heck!?

Isaiah: Relax they're just small firecrackers.

Nathaniel: my question is why you have them in the first place!

Isaiah: because you heard the legend... the Beast only attacks things it thinks to be a threat...Well what's more threatening to an animal than something walking around the woods making strange loud noises

Nathaniel: Are you daft!? Do you want it to attack us!?

Isaiah: you forget I have the Goo bombs... even if this thing is real and tried to attack us there is no way it could make its way out of a goo trap…

Nathaniel:... Sweet Lord I'm going to die today…

{cut to Nathaniel cutting branches away; he hears rustling}

Nathaniel: very funny Isaiah... you do realize this can cut people right?

Isaiah: what on Earth are you talking about?

Nathaniel: wasn't that you just now? rustling in the bushes?

Isaiah: no that wasn't me….aw are we getting tired? getting a little sleepy? starting to hear things?

Nathaniel: no I'm serious I heard rustling…

Isaiah: it was probably just a squirrel or something we are in the woods…

{ a loud howl is heard and they both jump}

Nathaniel: Hey loser, last time I checked squirrels don't howl…

Isaiah: you realize there are actual wolves in the woods right?

{Loud and heavy footsteps begin to approach them}

Nathaniel: what is that?

{ Isaiah takes out a goo bomb and looks into the trees; a large black figure is seen walking towards them and then gets up on two legs; growling is heard}

Isaiah:... run...RUN! GO!

{ they both start running with whatever it is chasing them}

Nathaniel: So do you believe it now!?

Isaiah: oh, would you shut up!? focus on living, please!

{ as they’re running Nathaniel trips and tumbles hurting himself}

Nathaniel: Isaiah! 

{ he looks back to see the Beast coming closer}

Nathaniel: Isaiah, help!

{ Isaiah pauses for a second looking towards the exit to the forest and Nathaniel; he groans and runs back to Nathaniel slinging his arm around his shoulder}

Isaiah: Come on, we got to move!

{ they move as fast as they can towards the exit before the Beast jumps in front of it growling; they both look up whimpering And sink to the ground}

Nathaniel:.... Isaiah... I'm sorry…

{He grabs his hand}

Isaiah: Yeah… me too…

{ they both huddle together and shut their eyes away from the Beast waiting for the inevitable; the werewolf bends down and sniffs them both and suddenly looks confused; making a low grumble the wolf picks up Nathaniel and he screams; The scream Echoes from the forest waking up the people in the village}

Zapada: what on Earth was that!?

Varian: I don't know…

{ Varian gets up and runs towards Isaiah's room swinging open the door; he sees Isaiah's bedroom window open with the Rope still hanging out of it}

Varian: I-Isaiah…?

{ another scream echoes}

Varian: NO! ISAIAH!

{he runs out of the room and down the stairs; Zapada runs in and gasps at the realization; Cut to Isaiah covering his eyes with his hands and hanging from the wolf's mouth, Nathaniel rides on its back}

Nathaniel: what do we do?

Isaiah:...i... I don't know... it might be taking us back to its Lair or something..

Nathaniel: its Lair must be really close to the Village…

Isaiah:... Why do you say that?

Nathaniel: because we're getting closer to the main road

Isaiah: what!?

{ he uncovers his eyes to realize they’re only a block away from the village; once they get to the main road the wolf sets Isaiah and Nathaniel down; Isaiah looks up at the wolf it makes eye contact with it; he reaches up a hand to pet it but hesitates at first the wolf moves its muzzle into his hand}

Isaiah: huh...would you look at that... the queen really did tame you…

{The wolf backs away and then begins to run back towards the forest}

Nathaniel: what on Earth was any of that!?

Isaiah: I have no clue... it's as if.. it knew we weren't a threat... it doesn't make any sense…

{Nathaniel groans in pain}

Isaiah: Are you okay? That was quite the tumble you took back there. I'd almost say that was a new record

Nathaniel: Yeah I'm good…. just...it hurts.

Isaiah: It looks like you sprained your ankle... come on… ya big baby…

{ Isaiah slings his arm over his shoulder once again}

Nathaniel: thanks loser…

{ as they get close to the Village they see a group of adults traveling outside of it}

Isaiah: DAD! OVER HERE!

Varian: huh? ISAIAH!

Joseph: NATHANIEL! MY BOY!

{ they all run over to the children}

Quirin: thank God they're okay…

Varian: Where on Earth were you!? 

Isaiah:... we uhhh…. we were... in the forest…

Varian: the forest!? what on Earth were you doing in the forest at this time of night!? and alone!

Nathaniel: it's not all his fault sir...

Joseph: what!?

Nathaniel: we heard Quirin tell a legend earlier tonight... the one about the beast in the forest...I wanted to prove the Beast was real... I went by myself. Isaiah tried to stop me... he saved my life…

{ Isaiah looks over at Nathaniel shocked}

Joseph: you see how much of a danger your kid is!? 

Varian: excuse me? did you not just hear him? my kid saved your kid’s life!

Joseph: my kid would never go into the forest by himself! Isaiah must have dared him to do it earlier tonight!

Quirin: enough the both of you. the boys were arguing earlier tonight about whether or not the legend was real and I did tell them to let it go..

{the boys chuckle sheepishly}

Quirin: how this happened doesn't matter... what does matter is that they're okay and unharmed…

Joseph: easy for you to say! look at my son! look at his ankle!

Nathaniel: Dad it's just a sprain-

Joseph: shush! I'll deal with you later! Quirin, when will you learn that your family is a danger to this Village! 

Quirin: That is ENOUGH! I am sick and tired of you talking about my family as if we’re lower than you! My son may have made terrible mistakes in the past but he has been making up for them! and as for my grandson, he is a child! And trust me he will be dealt with. but I swear Joseph if I hear one more word out of you there will be hell to pay.

{ Joseph and Quirin glare each other down before Joseph takes the arm of his son and pulls him away}

Joseph: fine... but I'm not having my son be around that.. that... freak that you call a son... mark my words, Quirin... it's only a matter of time before something happens that can't be repaired!

{Joseph walks away with his son sadly in tow}

Nathaniel:...bye…

Isaiah:....bye…

Varian: Isaiah what were you thinking... if you knew Nathaniel was doing something you should have told an adult not gone off by yourself…

Isaiah:...

Varian: Isaiah? Did you hear me?

Quirin: Isaiah answer your father!

Isaiah: Nathaniel lied…

Quirin: what?

Isaiah: it was my fault too... we both made the Dare.. we both went out there together... and we were both almost killed... I lured the Beast out of hiding... it was going to kill us.. I'm sure of it. but for some reason, it didn't. it took us to the main road and left us there. I don't understand. 

Quirin: Isaiah you shouldn't go looking for trouble like that. The reason she didn't kill you is because you're children. You're no threat. and you shouldn't walk around trying to be one either.

Isaiah: I'm sorry…

Varian: I'm just glad you're okay.. don't ever scare me like that again. Promise?

Isaiah: yeah….

{Pan off towards the trees and Cass looking out from them}

Isaiah: promise….

{END CREDITS}


	10. First Impressions

Matters of the heart  
Episode 10  
First impressions

{OPENING CREDITS}

{open to morning in old corona; rooster crows and pans to Isaiah waking up; start reprise of “when will my life begin”}

{Isaiah}  
Ugh. 7:15 it’s morning once again time to get up  
Go downstairs and eat whatever dad has made  
Go outside and get started on my chores  
Feed the pigs, milk the cows and now it’s 8;45  
Time to get the eggs from all the mother hens  
Let sheep all out of their tiny pen  
Pick some fruit, and read, and just basically   
Wonder when will my life begin  
And I’ll keep wonderin’ and wonderin’   
and wonderin’ and wonderin’   
Just when will my life begin…  
Ugh…

{end song with Isaiah kicking a bucket then promptly grabbing his foot}

Isaiah: Ow!

{cut to the edge of the forest and noremoth is looking over at old Corona}

Noremoth: Corona...ick...The name always leaves a bad taste in my mouth…

Cassandra: I would ask why but I feel like you're going to tell me even if I don't…

Noremoth: a kingdom full of self-righteous people... too high and mighty to even care about helping those less fortunate. they speak as if there's some sort of Heaven on earth and then they turn around and ignore your existence when you truly need them…

Cassandra: that's not completely true…

Noremoth: and yet your past begs to differ sweet vessel…

Cassandra: call me that again we will have problems.

Noremoth: temper temper... you know your mission correct?

Cassandra:... yes…

Noremoth: good girl... repeat it, please.

Cassandra:... infiltrate Corona get the Moonstone shard and leave.

Noremoth: that's right and remember we're not here to diddle daddle... get it and go.

Cassandra: You told me about the person who has it and let me just say I knew this person at one point and he's not going to give it up easily so how do you expect me to get it?

{Noremoth unsheathes his sword}

Noremoth: by any means necessary of course! and don't forget if you try and tell anyone of what's going on... let's just say you won't want that.

{Cassandra’s eyes flicker in color for a second; Cut to Isaiah in the orchard with a basket and a book}

Isaiah: ughhh! I'm never going to get this right! it says to keep my knees leveled and balance but how am I supposed to do that when I can't even pick up the sword!

{Ruddiger yawns and Isaiah walks over to a tree with a long sword resting on it; not to far away from him is a stump with a log on it}

Isaiah: Okay... hold sword firmly in hands and swing forcefully down...Ruddiger, if this kills me I want roses at my funeral, thank you! 

{ he closes the book and picks up the sword; Cassandra appears from behind a tree then immediately Retreats behind it upon seeing him; Isaiah attempts to lift the sword}

Cassandra: what on Earth is he doing?

{ Isaiah lifts the sword over his head but the weight causes him to fall onto his back and drop it}

Isaiah: Whoa!!...owwww….

{ Cassandra cringes and walks over to him}

Cassandra: what are you doing kid?

{ Isaiah immediately jumps up and tries lifting The Sword in the defensive position}

Isaiah: who are you!? I've never seen you around here before! are you a threat!?

Cassandra: Okay first of all…

{ she sweeps out her leg knocking Isaiah's legs out from under him making him fall back to the ground}

Cassandra: your stance was all wrong... secondly the sword is way too heavy for you you wouldn't be able to lift it further than your head if you tried I'm surprised you were even able to do that... this is a claymore kid…

Isaiah:... it's my family's sword... 

Cassandra: uh-huh... you do realize family swords nowadays are practically decorative right? not actually used for fighting anymore.

Isaiah:.. that would explain why it was so dull…

{ Cassandra helps him up and pulls out her own sword which is much thinner and medium-sized; she hands it over to him}

Cassandra: there. Better?

Isaiah: yeah I'm actually kind of surprised at how much lighter this one feels.

Cassandra: Your stance was all wrong, your legs were crooked. don't Point them inward. Point your knees outward and lift with your knees only curl your back when you're going to swing. as for your aim might be a little more difficult for you considering your eye... your depth perception must be crap.

Isaiah: hey!

Cassandra: I'm just speaking the truth kid…

{ she moves behind him and Maneuvers him into the correct position}

Cassandra: there... Try it now.

{ Isaiah eyes her curiously before going to swing; he cuts the log in half perfectly}

Isaiah: I..I did it..I DID IT!

Cassandra: you sure did kid. 

Isaiah: thank you, Miss... I didn't catch your name

Cassandra: my name is Cassandra but you can call me Cass.

Isaiah: I'm Isaiah... 

{cut to them sitting under a tree and having lunch together laughing} 

Cassandra: wow.. that is... quite the way to get a scar…

Isaiah: yeah I probably should have thought that one through…

Cassandra: when I was younger I knew a kid not too much older than you and he almost crushed me with this giant robot thing…

Isaiah: geez that kid sounds unstable! Haha!

Cassandra: yeah... haven't seen him in years... so do your parents know you want to be part of the royal guard or…

Isaiah: my dad knows he tries not to show it but I know he's nervous about me joining... I never got to tell Mum…

Cassandra: Why is that?

Isaiah: I lost my mom when I was really little. she was killed by Bandits…

Cassandra: I'm really sorry about that kid… but you still got your dad right? What does he do?

Isaiah: he's an alchemist mostly…

{Cassandra looks shell shocked}

Isaiah: apparently he used to do a lot of traveling before I was born and he's best friends with the queen. Apparently she got him out of a lot of trouble when he was younger he won't talk about that though. brings up bad memories you know? Miss Cass?

{cut to Cassandra silently crying and looking shocked}

Isaiah: Miss Cass? what's wrong? are you okay?

{ Cassandra looks over at him and wipes her tears away}

Cassandra: Yeah... just something in my eye…

Isaiah: I can tell you're lying trust me, that's a line I always use.

{Cassandra looks away from him}

Cassandra: look all I'm going to say is... I know your dad... or rather I knew him. We were good friends once.

Isaiah: really!?

Cassandra: let me guess your dad's name is Varian?

Isaiah: Yes! My dad is Varian! When was the last time you two saw each other!?

{ Cassandra Shuffle uncomfortably}

Cassandra: look kid...I’m kinda here for a reason...and it’s not...

Isaiah: no yeah I totally get it! hey you know what? we're supposed to be visiting the capitol tomorrow! why don't you come with me! you guys could see each other again!

Cassandra: um kid I…

Isaiah: please miss Cassandra? I'm sure it would make my dad really happy to see you again! 

{Cassandra look sadly at him and then back at the forest where the cult is waiting then back at him; Isaiah is looking up at her with hopeful eyes}

Cassandra: alright... I'll meet you at the castle tomorrow…. 

Isaiah: that sounds great! I'll see you there tomorrow! I better return the Greatsword to my family's house before Grandpa realizes it's missing!

Cassandra: *Chuckles* yeah that would probably be a good idea…

Isaiah: See you tomorrow, Miss Cass! and thank you!

{her eyes flicker in color and pink magic crackles around her for a moment}

Cassandra: Sorry little guy... you're not going to enjoy this at all...

{ cut to a giant barn where men are loading heavy sacks of grain to store for the winter} 

Varian: If we follow this plan we should be able to keep enough grain to last us through winter... I've also put aside some seedlings to test on to see if we can come up with a better Harvest next year.

Quirin: good idea... and maybe we could-….

Varian: dad? something wrong?

Quirin: slowly look over towards the northern border of the field... try not to make it obvious…

{ Varian does as he's told and sees a small group of people in armor trying to hide amongst the trees}

Varian: I know those people... I know that armor...Noremoth... it's the cult…

Quirin: you mean...that group you were fighting all those years ago?

Varian: I thought they died out...they hadn’t made a move in years…

Quirin:....I’ll gather the men. Tell them to gather their swords.

Varian: don’t make any moves yet...Where's my son?

Quirin: he was out in the orchard.

Varian: By himself!? They could have him already! Gather a search party! We need to-ah!

{He turns around and Isaiah is right behind him}

Varian: Isaiah! Oh, thank goodness! 

{he grabs him and checks him over}

Varian: Isaiah did you see anyone? Did you speak to anyone?

Isaiah: uhhh...no...why?

Varian: We need to go to the castle! C’mon!

Isaiah: Wait what!? Why!?

Varian: Isaiah there are things I need to discuss with the queen and I want to keep an eye on you

Isaiah: b-but dad-

Varian: no buts Isaiah! In the wagon, now!

Isaiah:...y-yes, sir...

{Cassandra watches from the orchard and walks away with a sad but determined look; cut to Varian keeping the horse at a gallop through Corona’s main roads making people dodge}

Isaiah: Ah!...D-dad slow down! You’re gonna hit someone!

Varian: sorry buddy no can do! 

{He gallops past the guard at the gate}

Guard: what the-!?

{he pulls the reins to stop the horse; he rushes out and grabs Isaiah and runs carrying him into the castle; when he reaches the throne room he sets Isaiah down}

Varian: Go find princess lily! Find her and her siblings, all of you go to her room and lock the door! Don’t come out until I or the king or Queen come for you to understand!?

{Isaiah nods and runs away as Varian runs into the throne room; cut to the royal gardens}

Isaiah: Lily? Lily!? Where are you?

Lily: hmm?

Isaiah: LILY!?

{Lily gets up and jogs over from the bench she was reading on}

Lily: what? Stop shouting! 

Isaiah: C’mon! We gotta go!

{He pulls her hand}

Lily: What why? What’s going on?

Isaiah: I don’t know but I think the kingdom is under attack!

Lily: What!?

Isaiah: my dad rushed us here and told me to protect you so come on!  
{They run through the garden heading to the main door but they hear running from behind}

Isaiah: Quick into the bushes Lily!

{He puts her in the bushes and picks up a branch and hides; he waits for the person to get close enough before he jumps out and knocks their legs out from under them and points the branch at them once their down}

Cassandra: nice job, kid...

Isaiah: miss Cass? How did... how did you get here without the guards…?

Cassandra: that doesn’t matter now...do you know where your dad is?

Isaiah:... why? I thought we agreed we'd meet here tomorrow…? miss Cassandra what's going on? 

Cassandra: Look Isaiah I don't have time! I know I promised you before but things change…

Isaiah:... What are you talking about? Why do you want to see my dad now if you were going to see him tomorrow?

Cassandra:... just tell me where he is…I don’t want anyone to get hurt...

Isaiah: I…!?

{Varian, Eugene, Rapunzel, Lance, and Various guards burst into the courtyard pointing their weapons}

Rapunzel: C-Cass?

Varian: Cassandra? What?

Eugene: Okay I'm confused I thought you said there was a threat…

Varian: there was.. I'm sure of it. I saw them on the northern border of old Corona! 

{Cassandra suddenly looks like she's in pain as she holds herself slightly; Noremoth watches from a ways away}

Isaiah: M-Miss Cass? Are you okay?

{Pink crackles of magic surround her and she grips under her head}

Cassandra: please... no... not now…

Rapunzel: Cass?

{ suddenly everything is deathly quiet and Cassandra looks up with pink irises and green scleras; Varian’s eyes dilate in fear}

Varian: no...

{Cassandra grabs Isaiah and presses a dagger to his throat; cut to Noremoth and he looks visibly disturbed; cut back to cassandra}

Isaiah: AH!...M-miss...Cass? I...I don’t-

Cassandra: like I said kid plans change.

{Varian begins to panic}

Varian: Cassandra please don’t!

Cassandra: listen here Varian... you have something that we need... and I think you know exactly what I'm talking about…

{ Varian puts his hand over one of his vest pockets}

Cassandra: Bingo... and let me make this perfectly clear if you want your kid to live I’d just hand it over.

Varian: Please Cassandra...he’s just a child...let him go…

Rapunzel: Cassandra you don't understand what you've missed in the last couple of years. Isaiah is literally all that Varian has please let him go!

Cassandra: Oh Thank you Rapunzel! you reminded me of something! Here Varian! I've been meaning to return this to you!

{ she tosses over Estelles necklace and Varian catches it; he begins visibly shaking}

Varian: H-how did...how did you…?

Cassandra: let me ask you something, did you lie to your son or did you seriously not know?

Isaiah: Daddy what’s she talking about?

Cassandra: Oh my gosh you really didn't know, did you? let me tell you it wasn't easy especially that Duke... barreling out of the carriage like that attempting to protect her... it was actually kind of romantic but that brings me to a question. what was she doing with a necklace with your name on it and such a romantic message on the back? wasn't she already married to that Duke? oh my do I sense a scandal?

{Varian looks up at her filled with rage}

Varian: you...you killed her…

{Isaiah looks shell shocked and confused}

Isaiah: W-what?

Rapunzel: Cass?

Cassandra: yes indeed I did... we've been calling it a practice round if you will... I was quite new to this power that I now possess. I needed to learn to control it however. it appears I'm “unstable” I would have never been able to find that out if it weren't for the lovely duchess so thank you! Thank you for sending them my way.

Varian: I’LL KILL YOU!

Eugene: Varian trust me I get it but...

Rapunzel: We need to keep our heads. Cass this isn’t you...I thought you were better! What’s going on!?

Varian: She killed Estelle! I’ll destroy her!

{Isaiah begins shaking and whimpering}

Cassandra: tell you what I'll make you a little deal... you give me the moonstone shard and I'll give you back your boy do we have a deal?

{Varian looks Isaiah in the eyes}

Isaiah:...Daddy…

{Varian reaches into his pocket and takes out a small vial with a glowing shard}

Cassandra: Perfect...AH!

{Cassandra lets go of Isaiah and falls in pain letting Isaiah run over to his father; it’s revealed an arrow has pierced her shoulder}

Cassandra: What in the hell…

{Cassandra looks over to see Adira with Princess Lily behind her}

Cassandra: you know there are some people that are nice to see again and then there's you…

Lance: That's my Lady! Woohoo!

{Noremoth rushes in and stands between them}

Eugene: Now who is this guy!?

Varian: Noremoth…

Noremoth: Varian you wretch…

{he holds up a vial of something}

Noremoth: Backup all of you! if I drop this we all go up in smoke!

Rapunzel: what do you want?…

Noremoth: I want to leave in peace rather than pieces... and I'm taking our vessel with me…

Rapunzel: her name is Cassandra!

{Eugene holds her back}

Noremoth: eh, tomato...tomato... The point is we are leaving and you will not stop us... understood?

{Everyone is silent as Noremoth helps Cassandra up and waves his glove, making a portal; they walk through it and leave}

Varian: Isaiah are you okay!?

{Isaiah sobs loudly into his Father’s chest}

Rapunzel: Is he okay!?

{Adira walks over and examines his neck}

Adira: ...He has a slight cut on his neck but nothing that can't easily be healed. 

Varian: shhhh...Isaiah...I’m here...it’s okay. I’m here. 

Isaiah: D-daddy…

Varian: shhh..oh baby boy….it’s okay…

{Varian looks at the necklace in his hand and down at his son then at his friends before shedding a few tears himself}

Varian:...It’s okay...We’re okay…

{END CREDITS}


	11. Trouble in Paradise

Matters of the heart  
Episode 11  
Trouble in paradise  
{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to sunset in old Corona; Quirin sees the carriage coming up the road and runs up to greet them; Varian sits on the driver’s seat with Isaiah next to him rather than in the wagon}

Quirin: Are you alright!? How’d everything go?? Those people we saw are gone...they snuck back into the trees and….

{Varian hops off the wagon looking grim and picks Isaiah up, holding him close; Isaiah seems to be in shock}

Quirin: What happened?

Isaiah:….Gr..grandpa?

Quirin: Isaiah?

Isaiah: Grandpa!

{He reaches out; Varian passes Isaiah over to him; Isaiah wraps his arms around Quirin as he’s held}

Quirin: Why does he have bandages on his neck? Varian, what happened!?

{Varian shuffles a bit}

Varian: Not here...let’s-?

Zapada: Varian what...Isaiah!? copilul meu, what happened!?

Isaiah:....mum...my?

Zapada: Huh?

Isaiah: mummy! 

{Isaiah cries}

Zapada: oh sweet baby ....Give him to me Quirin...I’ll see him to bed.

{Quirin hands Isaiah to Zapada and she begins walking inside with him}

Zapada: calmează-te, copilul meu. Totul e în regulă acum…

Quirin:..so...What is going on?

{Varian takes out Estelle’s necklace}

Varian: The cult killed Estelle…

Quirin: What?

Varian: I'm so stupid... how could I have been so stupid... I should have asked the king and queen to send guards to Cassandra, of course, the cult would choose her as the vessel! she could wield the power of the moonstone with seemingly no repercussions. of course, she would be a perfect choice…

Quirin: Slow down son! Take a breath and expla-

Varian: The cult kidnapped Cassandra and used her as the vessel for the power of Zhan Tiri, they've probably been torturing her for years forcing her to become one with the magic and become something that she's not! On top of everything, they killed the one I considered my wife in what would be known as a practice round! they call the murder of my wife a practice round!!!

Quirin: oh son…

Varian: they need The Shard of the moonstone in order to stabilize The Power Within Cassandra so that it can completely take over her subconscious and turn her into an entirely new person.. they threatened Isaiah! they put a knife to his throat! Do you know what it's like to see the fear of death in your own child’s eyes!? and realize that you are the cause of it!? I said it once and I'll say it again I am an idiot!

{Varian sinks to the floor with his head in hands}

Quirin:....no...you’re not an idiot….don’t blame yourself…you couldn't have known. None of this was your fault.

{fade out to the castle; Lily is having her Hair brushed before bed when Rapunzel walks in}

Maid: Your majesty…*bows*

Rapunzel: May we have the room?

Maid: Of course…

{She walks out}

Lily: Is Isaiah okay!? Did they find the woman!? What about-!?

Rapunzel: Easy Lily! Easy! Calm down...Isaiah is fine…

Lily: I was so frightened... Who was that woman!?

Rapunzel: many years ago I used to have a friend named Cassandra... but... things happened. things changed. I hadn't seen her for a few years. I assumed she had started a new life. now I realized she had been kidnapped. And…

Lily: mom?

{Rapunzel hugs her close}

Rapunzel: when I didn't see you with Isaiah... I thought the worst. I'm so glad you're okay.

Lily: What do we do now? Do we attack? are we going to go to war?

Rapunzel: no of course not! your father speaking with his advisors as we speak. we're not going to go to war don't you worry. I promise you we are going to figure this out.

Lily: at least that's one thing I know I can count on with you…

Rapunzel: I always keep my promises... especially to you.

{Cut to the throne room}

Advisor: your majesty we should send Scouts to find their hideout and once we find it we could put a stop to them there.

Eugene: what if that's not all of them, what if there's a bigger Hideout? We can't take the risk!

advisor: we'd still be taking out a significant amount of their troops

Eugene: while that maybe we'd be venturing right into their hands we don't know what they have at their Hideout that could make them more powerful than us.

General: with all due respect to your majesty we can't just sit here and do nothing. They invaded our walls!

Eugene: I know!...I know but we need to be smart about this! One false move and we could be pushing up daisies!

{Rapunzel walks in}

Eugene: Is she okay?

Rapunzel: She’s alright I just tucked her in. now we need a plan...I agree with Eugene. It would be foolish to plan an attack without knowing their numbers, strengths, or weaknesses.

Eugene: See? Even the Queen agrees!

Rapunzel: I don’t have this crown for nothing…

Eugene: I love it when you get all commanding….

General: Um...your majesties?

Rapunzel: Right! Uh...heh…

Eugene: for now I propose we re-enforce our borders.

Rapunzel: and send extra guards to Old Corona.

Eugene: good idea, sunshine!

General: is this our strategy, Your majesties?

{Rapunzel and Eugene look at each other; Eugene strokes her cheek}

Eugene: yes...it is.

General: as you wish...Your majesties…

{Cut to morning in old Corona; Zapada sits at the table drinking tea; Varian walks up behind her and hugs her from behind}

Zapada: good morning!

Varian: good morning...have I ever told you how beautiful you are?

Zapada: you’re too kind…

{he turns her head to look at him}

Varian: no really...I’m so glad you chose me. You’re so beautiful...and smart...and kind...and I love you…

{Varian leans in and kisses her she kisses back but breaks it}

Zapada: V-varian?

Varian: shhh…

{he keeps kissing her but she stops}

Zapada: Varian, stop!

Varian:...sorry…

Zapada: Varian...look at me…

{He does as told}

Zapada: are you alright?...i’m not saying I didn’t enjoy such a thing but...why so sudden?

Varian: I just...I’m sorry...I should get to the field…

{he starts to walk off but Zapada grabs his hand}

Zapada: no! V-Varian tell me! Something is wrong! If I am to be a wife to you I must know what troubles you so!

Varian: Estelle is dead because of me! Is that what you want to hear!?

{Zapada looks shocked}

Varian: it’s all my fault! My fault she’s dead, my fault Isaiah has no mother, my fault she experienced grief and sorrow in her life! I am the cause of everything wrong with Corona! I took over the kingdom, I kidnapped a queen, I committed treason and now my children are going to be forced to live with my mistake! 

Zapada: don’t speak of yourself in such a manner! 

Varian: But it’s true! 

Zapada: no it is not! Stop it!

Varian: I can’t lose you like I lost her!

{dead silence}

Zapada: what?

{Varian embraces her}

Varian: I can’t lose you...I can’t lose you like I lost her. Not again. It...it would break me.

Zapada:...oh, Iubirea mea…

{she hugs him tightly; she looks up at him and kisses him and he kisses back}

Varian: Thank you Zapada….by the way...

Zapada: hmm?

Varian: Iubirea mea…what does that mean? You always call me it but...I don’t know what it means.

Zapada:...Iubirea mea…it means “my love”.

{Varian blushes and giggles; Zapada embraces him and they share a moment of peace; suddenly a loud crash is heard}

Zapada: what on earth!?

Varian: Stay here…

{Varian rushes up the stairs and opens Isaiah’s door; Isaiah sits on the floor surrounded by broken glass}

Varian: Isaiah? Buddy?...you okay?

{Isaiah looks up with a tear-stained face; Varian understands and closes the door}

Isaiah: I don’t get it…

Varian: Don't get what?

Isaiah: I was nice to her... she was nice to me.. I trusted her... it just... she said she was friends with you.

Varian:.. We were friends at one point.

Isaiah: that's what I mean. I was hoping I could reunite you two. I need you to tell me what's going on... I'm so confused.. she said... she said she killed mum…

{Varian looks pained for a second}

Isaiah: did you know about this? about them?

Varian: okay... Isaiah listen to me and listen to me well... yes I knew about the cult. But no, I did not know that they were still out there. it's been a few years since I've even heard of them so I assumed they disbanded.

Isaiah: but they didn't!

Varian: Well I know that now!...

{Isaiah stares angrily at him}

Varian: When me and your mother met it was during an attack from them. so yes I knew they existed I knew they were planning something but I didn't know what. That's why sometimes I wasn't around when you were growing up. back when your mother... was still alive.

Isaiah: I saw that you were going on trips often. I just thought they were assignments from the queen.

Varian: in a way they were. I was serving my country and protecting others. I should have been here. maybe then your mother would still be alive. 

Isaiah: What is their objective?

Varian: their objective was to always resurrect Zhan tiri. They stole blueprints for the demanitus device when I met your mom. I tried to get them back but I could never find their Hideout. It seemed that they were always moving so I could never pin down one specific spot. I decided to make Corona my base when I Met Your Mother. and after you were born it only strengthened my resolve. I wanted to protect you.

Isaiah: why didn't you tell me any of this?

Varian: again I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to live a childhood where you were constantly having to look over your shoulder.

Isaiah: What are you talking about!? That's all I've ever done in my childhood! From the moment I was born! When you're nobility your family has so many enemies so I was always looking over my shoulder! and when I started to live with you there was no difference. people knew about my background now! they said I had traitorous blood! I was always thinking someone was going to hurt me!

Varian: Isaiah…

Isaiah: NO! you kept these things for me for so many years! and now it's come back to bite us! what else are you going to tell me huh!? How you kidnapped the former queen!? How you helped the saporians!? how you tried to kill your princess!?

Varian: how did you-!?

Isaiah: you wouldn't tell me so I had to learn from other sources! and let me tell you they weren't Pleasant! they made me feel like it was my fault too! like I was there! you think keeping things from me was protecting me but in reality, it was only making things worse for me! 

Varian:....

Isaiah: nothing to say now!?

Varian:...I’m sorry…

Isaiah: you're sorry!? well, guess what Dad I'm sorry too.

Varian: huh?

Isaiah: turns out I'm exactly like you! I'm a screw-up. Every time I try to make something good happen it turns around and kicks me in the face. everything I do ends up becoming screwed up in one way or another. I tried to be nice to miss Cass. She showed me how to swing a sword! I offered her some of my lunch. She seemed really nice. but she was just using me. She used me. she didn't care about seeing you again. She didn't care that I was your son. I bet when she found out that I was the son of the woman she killed I bet she didn't even shed a single tear!

Varian: Buddy…

Isaiah: Now look at everything that's happening! I helped a deranged woman break into the castle walls because I trusted her! she could have killed the princess. she could have killed the queen, she could have killed the king and it would have been all my fault. all of it. I couldn't even fix my mistake. I couldn't defend Lily and all of you. because I sat there shaking like a coward because I had a knife to my throat. and now they are most certainly going to come back because they know we have what they want. because I was such a damn idiot!

{He throws some jars off of his desk and they shatter on the floor. bugs crawl out from the shattered remains}

Isaiah: it's all my fault….all..all my…

Varian: Isaiah…

{ Isaiah turns around to see his father with his arms open; Isaiah sobs and runs into his father's arms}

Varian: it's okay... let it all out…. it's all right buddy... I'm here.

Isaiah:....*muffled* I'm sorry…

Varian: shhh...it’s not your fault... another person's actions are not your fault. 

Isaiah: *muffled* we’re all gonna die...and it’s my fault…

Varian: don't you dare think that... we're not going to die. everything's going to be okay. true we may not know what's in the future and that seems scary that doesn't mean any of this is your fault. you were kind to someone and she betrayed your trust. you're not the first person she's done that to.

Isaiah:...Dad?...

Varian: yeah bud?

Isaiah: I’m scared….

Varian:...I know….

{END CREDITS}


	12. A day to remember

Matters of the heart  
Episode 12  
A day to remember

{OPENING CREDITS}

{We open to old Corona orchard and people are setting up the orchard for the wedding}

Isaiah: Okay good…. lanterns check…. wedding arch check... father being nervous and being teased by the king and mr. Lance…. double check….

{Draki slithers on his shoulder}

Isaiah: Oh! Hi Draki! Check it out! 

{he holds up a clipboard}

Isaiah: Grandpa gave me the job of going around and checking off things that are supposed to be on the list... Yep I'm quite the big shot around here…

Akina: LOOK OUT!

{Akina runs into him and knocks him over}

Isaiah: owwwww... 

Akina: S-Sorry Isaiah! 

Isaiah: Akina? ...why are you...wearing heels?

Akina:....I wanna look pretty...don’t tell mama…

{Lily enters frame in a lovely green dress}

Isaiah: Lily!...I...uhh...you...Your looking….uh...green!...

Lily: what?

Isaiah:....one moment…

{Isaiah goes behind a tree and screams before coming back out}

Isaiah: I’m good…

Lily: ummm...okay...I came to get you to tell you apparently there's something going down. Zapada’s freaking out.

Isaiah: is she okay?

Lily: donno…

Isaiah: well then this looks like a job for the master of wedding planning!

{he holds up clipboard heroically}

Lily: I hope you realize your grandfather gave you that job just so you would get out of the way…

Isaiah: …. why you gotta do that to me?

{Cut to Isaiah’s house and Rapunzel is doing Zapada’s hair}

Rapunzel: Calm down Zapada...it’s going to be alright…

Zapada: How can I calm it? The wedding is today! And the cake has not arrived, the flowers have not yet been acquired, and Varian knows nothing of it....but I had mothers necklace cleaned and it is not yet ready!

Adira: This is why earrings and I never got married…

Zapada: But... you have child?

Adira: and?

{silence}

Zapada: never mind…

{Isaiah, akina, and lily walk in}

Isaiah: what’s going on?

Rapunzel: It's alright kids just a bit of pre-wedding jitters... 

Adira:....Small one are you wearing heels?

Akina: eep!

Zapada: Wait! My wedding does not start until sundown... Isaiah... could you find it possible to head to town and acquire a few items?

Isaiah: I don't see why I can't!

Zapada: Ah! Blessed boy! Mulțumesc!

{she hands him a list}

Zapada: Take the wagon and horse! Go!

Isaiah: You can count on the master of wedding planning!

Akina: mama? May I go?

Adira:...I suppose...But stay out of trouble, small one!

Lily: I’ll go too! Keep these two out of trouble!

Rapunzel: Alright you all can go but back here before sundown!

Isaiah: Yes, Your majesty!

Lily: Yes mom!

Rapunzel: go! Go! Quickly!

{They all run out; Cut to the main road and the wagon zips past the camera with Isaiah at the drivers seat and Lily and Akina in the back hanging on for dear life}

Lily: Isaiah! Have you ever driven before!?

Isaiah: Nope! Dad never lets me drive! Woo-hoo!

Akina: I can see why!

{They go over a bump and gallop through the main gate to the town; People dodge out of the way}

Lily: Isaiah! Slow down! We want to get there but we want to get there alive and without homicide charges!

Isaiah: ugh...okay, alright relax you kill joys...we’re here anyway…

{He slows the horse to a stop}

Isaiah: Well that was fun!

{He looks in the back to see Akina holding onto Lily with messy hair and Lly glaring at him; cut to the three standing in town; Isaiah tears the list into 3 pieces}

Isaiah: we’ll get done faster if we each have our own individual jobs...Akina you go get the cake... Lily...heh... you go get the flowers…

Lily: Very funny…

Isaiah: I'll get the necklace from the Jewelers.. once we're finished let's meet back here. Ready? Break!

{They all run in different directions; cut to Atilla’s bakery}

Atilla: one cupcake! Two cupcakes! Three cup-

{The door jingles and Atilla looks but no one is there; he goes back to baking}

Atilla: four cupcakes!

Akina: Ahem! Excuse me!

Atilla: huh?

{he walks over to the counter and looks down and sees Akina}

Atilla: ….awwww! Hi there! Want a cupcake?

Akina: um...actually…

Atilla: I just made a fresh batch of croissants! with chocolate frosting in the middle!

Akina:...sir..

Atilla: or perhaps you're more of a fruit person! I made some apple fritters!

Akina: actually I'm here for a wedding cake that was supposed to be delivered today!

Atilla: oh...sorry! you seem a little young to be getting married... or maybe you're just one of those really short people I'm sorry!

Akina: N-NO! Not me!!! For miss Zapada!

Atilla: OHHH! right! I have it all baked but I still have to decorate it... I suddenly got a huge order of cupcakes for a child's birthday party.

Akina:... you still need to decorate it?.... maybe I can help... I used to help Papa with all the baking when I was little... maybe I can help you?

Atilla:.. depends... can you hold icing in your hand and not eat it…

akina: I can try…

Atilla: You're hired!

{he puts a chef hat on her and she giggles; Cut to the jewelers Isaiah walks in and the jeweler turns around ready to help}

Jeweler: AH!...it’s you!...

Isaiah: hello to you too?

Jeweler: You...You blew up the marketplace! I lost a month's worth of revenue from that!

Isaiah: oh for God’s sa-that was months ago!

Jeweler: yes...but...still...what can I help you with?

Isaiah: I’m here to pick up a Necklace? Was brought here by Zapada?

Jeweler: oh...that one...ugh...yes I have it...but it’ll be ten gold pieces..

Isaiah: *Chokes* TEN GOLD PIECES!? The sign says cleaning is 5!

Jeweler: Call it payment for all the suffering you've caused me after that horrible incident…

Isaiah: So you're racking up the price for an event that happened months ago which you surely gained the money back for!? let's not forget I also suffered! do you not see my face!?

Jeweler: I could always rack it up to 15…

Isaiah: why you stingy little….

{He throws ten gold pieces on the counter}

Isaiah: well?...take it or leave it!

{The jeweler takes the money and hands over the polished necklace}

Jeweler: pleasure doing business with you... 

Isaiah: Yeah Whatever…

{He goes to walk out}

Jeweler: Traitor’s son…

{Isaiah flinches but walks out with his head high; cut to the flower shop and Lily is looking at the various flowers as the old florist makes the wedding bouquet}

Old florist: Something wrong, my princess?

Lily: just... I keep wondering if... I don't know... if I'm pretty enough to be considered a princess.

Old florist: it's a boy isn't it?

Lily: huh!?

Old florist: I've lived a long time dearie…. I know that look in your eyes as well as I know the flowers in this shop. you're looking for someone to notice you.

Lily: well... there is one boy... I chose the prettiest dress I could for this wedding hoping maybe... just maybe... he would see me as more than just a princess….

Old florist: I see... and what happened?

Lily: he said I looked green….

{The old lady chuckles}

Old florist: men can be a funny thing. sometimes when they see something so lovely they become tongue-tied and don't know what to say. another time they don't notice at all. Let me tell you something, my princess. if there's one thing I've learned from all these years on this Earth it's that people don't pay attention to what you look like. if you truly want a person to respect you for who you are rather than what you are show them through action not appearances. 

Lily: how do I do that?

Old florist: just be yourself...Be Lily... don't be princess Lily…

{The old florist walks over and fixes her hair with flowers in it}

Lily:. i...I look lovely…

{The old florist hands her the bouquet}

Old florist: Remember you may be lovely on the outside but what really matters is what's on the inside. without beauty within we are nothing. Now go shine yourself bright.

{Lily hugs her}

Lily: Thank you!

{She runs out of the store; Isaiah runs up to the wagon} 

Isaiah: Where is everyone-WHOA!

{Akina is behind him covered in frosting with Atilla next to her holding a beautiful white cake decorated with flowers and pink sugar crystals to look like quartz}

Isaiah: holy mackerel…

Atilla: she did a good job right?

Isaiah: Akina YOU did that!?

Akina: y-yes?

Isaiah: It’s amazing!!

Akina: Really! I did my best! R-really I did!

Lily: What’s going on?

Isaiah: Aki-wow ….

Lily: Isaiah?

Akina: Lily you look soooo pretty!

Isaiah: yeah...beautiful……

{Lily smiles and blushes}

Isaiah: Bwag! Uhh! We need to get back! Got everything!?

Akina: right-o captain!

{Isaiah goes to hop in the drivers seat but Lily is already there}

Isaiah: huh!?

Lily: oh no you don’t! I’m driving now!

Isaiah: mmmnnn fine!!!

Lily: alright everyone in? Then off we go! Hyah!

{She tells the horse to canter; they pass by a shop}

Isaiah: Wait!

{Lily stops the horse; Isaiah takes out a small round object and tosses it into the store; a boom is heard followed by a girlish scream}

Jeweler: MY GEMS!!!

{Lily glares at him}

Isaiah: what?...Oh relax it was one of my dads Bath bombs! Keep going!

{she canters the horse; cut to the orchard and Varian getting ready to stand by the arch}

Quirin: how do you feel?

Varian: nervous...but excited…

Quirin: just like I was...you’ve done everything for your family and now it’s getting bigger...I'm proud of you son.

Varian: Thanks dad…

{Cut to Zapada outside the orchard}

Zapada: where are they!?

Rapunzel: Zapada, they’ll be here soon! But the wedding is starting!

Zapada: mmnn...alright….lets how you say...do this…

{Lily has the horse at a gallop}

Isaiah: and MY driving was bad?

Lily: oh hush up! We’re going to be late!

Akina: Lily We’re almost there, slow down! We’re gonna-!

{The wagon breaks a wheel on a rock sending everything in the back including Akina flying}

Isaiah: NOO!

Lily: ...my bad.

Zapada: here we go..sigh...hmm?

{Suddenly she catches the bouquet and her necklace}

Zapada: Oh!?

{The cake lands upright on a table}

Varian: ummmm

Quirin:...did I just see what I think I saw or am I finally losing it with age?

{Distant screaming slowly becomes louder}

Lance: MY GIRL! 

{He catches Akina}

Akina: Papa! 

Lance: why are you covered in frosting? 

{Isaiah runs up by his dad and Lily runs to her chair}

Rapunzel: Well..everything seems to be...in order now...you ready?

Zapada:...Da...yes..I am…

{The wedding march starts and Zapada walks down the aisle in a white off the shoulder dress with long sleeves, a braid and a flower crown; Varians eyes widen upon seeing her and he feels tears well up}

Eugene: he cried pay up…

Lance: d’ohhh…

{He hands him a few coins and Zapada gets to the arch; Varian kisses her}

Isaiah: Dad!...PSST!...Dad! Not yet!

Varian: oops!..hehe sorry..

Preacher: Ladies and gentlemen we gather here under the sight of God to join in union this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

{As he speaks the camera pans to different people in the crowd looking happy, loving on their significant other, or smiling}

Preacher: Varian do you promise to love and cherish this woman, honor her, and be there for her in sickness and in health till death do you part?

Varian:...I do…

Preacher: Zapada do you promise to love and cherish this man, honor him, and be there for him in sickness and in health till death do you part?

Zapada: I do…

Peacher: may we have the rings…

{Eugene gives the rings}

Preacher: repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed…

Varian: Zapada... With this ring I thee wed.

Zapada: Varian... With this ring I thee wed…

Preacher: With the power vested in me...I now declare you Husband and wife...you may k-!?

{Zapada jumps and kisses Varian; the crowd cheers and Isaiah smiles; Isaiah runs up and hugs them; begin montage of the celebration}

{flash one}  
Zapada: *puts cake on Varians nose*

Varian: *laughs*

{flash two}

Zapada: *throws bouquet*

Adira: *accidentally catches it*

Lance: *high fives Eugene*

{flash three}

{everyone is slow dancing}

Lily: so uh...Isaiah...you wanna...dance?

Isaiah:...o-okay…

{Isaiah leads her out to the dance floor and they dance awkwardly at first but ease into it}

Isaiah: so umm..you really do look nice tonight lily...and uh..you look...um.. You got flowers...and...ummm

{Lily rolls her eyes and gives him a peck on the lips}

Lily: hehe shut up…

Isaiah:....okay…

{pan to Varian and Zapada} 

Varian: Everything you ever dreamed?

Zapada: even more…

{They kiss}

{END CREDITS}


	13. Tough tutelage

Matters of the heart  
Episode 13:  
Tough tutelage

{OPENING CREDITS}

{open to old Corona and many are participating in preparing for winter; pan to Isaiah looking out his bedroom window; he sighs and Draki slithers up his shoulder and nudges him with his snout}

Isaiah: OH! Heh...thanks boy...but you should get back to your heat lamp…

{he carries Draki back over to the terrarium his dad made for him; Varian knocks on the door and walks in}

Varian: Hey Bud. Don’t you wanna go out and play with the others?

Isaiah: nope!

Varian: Isaiah you can't stay cooped up in your room forever. it's not healthy... trust me I know.

Isaiah: dad I appreciate your concern but I'm quite fine here with all my other friends.

Varian:.. other friends?

Isaiah: yeah look! just last week I bought this Madagascar hissing cockroach off of a trader! and I have this black widow spider that I've been studying! 

Varian: what is it with you and your affinity for the venomous things?

Isaiah: What is it with you and Alchemy?

Varian: touche. But I'm serious... I know you're afraid of the cult and what they might be doing out there but staring at the tree line is not going to help your mental state trust me.

Isaiah: So what do you recommend I do? just wait around for them to attack!?

Varian: I was going to say live your life one day at a time... nobody knows what's going to happen in the future buddy. But worrying about it is not going to do you any favors. The best thing we can do is prepare for what's to come.

{Isaiah looks like he gets an idea}

Isaiah: Dad! You’re a genius!

Varian: oh ho I don’t know about that! *does a pose*

{ Isaiah runs over and hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his cloak}

Isaiah: I'll be back later tonight for dinner! 

Varian: uh..al-alright! Be careful and don't go too far! 

Isaiah: got it! 

{He runs past a plate of toast but goes back and grabs a slice before running out the door with it in his mouth; cut to the cult HQ and Larkspur sitting on her throne}

Larkspur: Well?

Noremoth: Our vessel is growing stronger.. her wound is almost completely healed.

Larkspur: wounds that would have never happened had she gone alone

Noremoth: are you still on about that!? she would have been surrounded either way! the device is almost finished. our best mechanics have been working on it for many years so perhaps you should just focus on being happy about that.

Larkspur: you forget yourself Noremoth…

Noremoth: oh do I now? you weren't there. you didn't see.

Larkspur: what exactly did I not see that is so important? all I saw was that you brought our vessel back wounded. 

Noremoth: I saved the vessel! if it were not for me she would be dead and we would be going through another several years of trying to locate a new host! you told me once before that the way we were going to get The Shard of the Moonstone was through ransom! is holding a knife to a child's throat what you meant!?

Larkspur: *sips drink*

Noremoth: Well?

Larkspur:... you're so sensitive about those things, aren't you? If you continue to see that boy as a child and not an enemy you will never get very far. I understand your... past makes it difficult for you to see him any other way... a poor innocent child thrust into a bad situation. erase that from your mind now. He is nothing but another obstacle in our way...remember that.

Noremoth: whatever you say... but I'm not dropping the point of if had I not been there our vessel would be dead and that you still condemn me as if it were my mistake she was shot.

Larkspur: ugh... fine... I apologize. Is that what you were looking for? The point is the device is almost complete and our vessel is almost fully healed. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. we will be getting that Moonstone Shard one way or another and we will do whatever it takes to obtain it. do I make myself clear?

Noremoth:...Crystal…

Larkspur: very well then... you may go... oh and Noremoth? never question my judgment again.

{cut to old Corona; Quirin is tossing grain into one of the storage barns; Isaiah is running up to him but slips and starts sliding towards some sharp farm equipment}

Isaiah: AHHHH!

{Quirn grabs him}

Quirin: Isaiah, are you alright!?

Isaiah: That's not important right now!

Quirin: what?

Isaiah: Grandpa you used to tell me about your time in the Brotherhood when I was a little boy right?

Quirin: ummm Isaiah you still are a little boy.

Isaiah: grandpa!

Quirin: okay okay! yes I would tell you about my time in the Brotherhood. What does that have to do with anything right now?

Isaiah: I want you to teach me how to fight!

{Quirin stops and falters for a moment before turning to him}

Quirin: You want me to what now?

Isaiah: Dad knows how to fight! you know how to fight! even the Queen knows how to work a... frying pan... But I can barely lift a sword! how am I supposed to protect the others!?

Quirin: Isaiah first of all if it were to come to a battle you would leave with the women and children. there's no need for me to teach you how to fight.

{Isaiah grips onto his grandfather’s arm}

Isaiah: Grandpa...please…

Quirin: *sighs*..... fine... you win... follow me…

Isaiah: YEAH! WOOT! uh...i mean..thank you…

{Cut to the orchard and Quirin hands him a short sword}

Isaiah:...Grandpa... what is this? I'm pretty sure the cult could pick their teeth with this.

Quirin: If you think I'm handing a beginner a longsword you've got another thing coming. Plus I'm pretty sure if you got injured right now your father would end me. Does he even know we're doing this?

Isaiah: ...mmmaaaayyybbeee?

Quirin: in other words no... got it…

{Quirin throws an apple and it hits Isaiah square in the forehead; Isaiah makes a prolonged and loud groan}

Isaiah: nngh..GRANDPA! W-WHAT THE HELL!?

Quirin: First things first, watch your mouth... I'm your grandfather first and a teacher second. 

Isaiah: fine... but still what was that for!?

Quirin: you're supposed to slice the Apple in half. helps with predicting your enemy’s blows and blocking them effectively. if I try to swing at you you're going to get knocked over in 5 seconds we don't really have any other sword fighters that are your size. so the Apple trick is going to have to do. 

Isaiah: Well a little warning next time would be appreciated... 

Quirin: Let's try that again shall we? I'm going to throw the Apple at you and I want you to try and block it with your sword…

{Isaiah gets into a proper stance}

Quirin: where did you learn to do that? I didn't say anything about the proper stance yet.

Isaiah: just throw the damn Apple…. 

{Quirin throws it and Isaiah slices it in two}

Quirin: good job…

{he throws two and Isaiah slices one and gets hit by the other}

Isaiah: AUGH!..nggh

Quirin: If you think on a battlefield you're only facing one opponent at a time you're going to be sorely mistaken. 

{he throws another apple and Isaiah slices it before being hit with another}

Quirin: again…

{Start a montage of Isaiah learning to block attacks by slicing apples it ends with Isaiah salling down panting and covered in bruises}

Quirin: it appears you've reached your limit... you truly are my grandson…

Isaiah: huh? 

Quirin: my limit was shorter.. you seem to have surpassed me…

{Isaiah smirks and Quirin helps him up}

Quirin: Next we're going to be working on your footwork…Sword fighting isn't all about just staying in one place and clashing swords. you need to be able to dodge and parry attacks. as I said before we don't really have any sword fighters your size and I wasn't going to let you practice blocking blows on me. however, it looks like now we don't have a choice.

Isaiah: what?

{Quirin takes out a sword and swings it; Isaiah blocks it and struggles but shoves him off; Quirin kicks his feet out} 

Isaiah: AH! 

Quirin: be careful of your footwork and don't allow your enemy to see an opening.

{Isaiah charges and Quirin moves out of the way leading to Isaiah landing harshly on the ground}

Quirin: get up... you wanted to learn how to fight well this is the harsh reality... a battle is ruthless they aren’t going to wait for you to get back up.

{Isaiah gets back up and holds up his sword}

Quirin: there we go…

{they clash swords and begin fighting; Isaiah attempts to hold his ground and fight. He lunges at Quirin and once again Quirin dodges; Isaiah spins back around but loses his footing and falls harshly against a tree making apples fall. Isaiah coughs and sputters}

Quirin: Isaiah!

{Quirin drops his sword and runs over}

Quirin: are you alright?

{Isaiah has a bleeding lip and whimpers}

Quirin: oh Isaiah…

{He goes to help him up but Isaiah pushes him off and attempts to get up himself only to fall harshly to the ground}

Quirin: Isaiah that's enough…. you've reached your limit for today besides if you end up getting seriously hurt your father will never let me hear the end of it.

Isaiah: what's the point anyway….

Quirin: Isaiah?

Isaiah: I'm always going to be the blind weakling...the traitor’s son…

Quirin:..Isaiah, I want you to be honest with me right now…

Isaiah: yes?

Quirin: what was the real reason you asked me out here? Was it to actually learn sword fighting? or was it something else... What was the purpose of all this?

Isaiah: just…. you don't know what it was like. she held a dagger to my throat... I had to stand there and watch my father and everyone else squirm. I hated it. I felt so useless.

Quirin: Isaiah…

Isaiah: I want to be able to do something! I don't want to be the scared little kid in the background watching all the adults solve my problems for me! I want to be able to take care of myself! I want to help! I thought that maybe... just maybe if I knew how to defend myself I'd be of some use to you... to the Village…

Quirin: Isaiah no one is expecting you to do anything for us. at the end of the day, you are still a child. stop trying to grow up before you're ready.

Isaiah: everyone keeps telling me just enjoy being a kid! let the adults handle it but at the same time I keep getting thrust into every situation! I may not be ready to grow up but I have to! 

Quirin: does your father know about how you feel? Does he know how stressed out you are? Have you even bothered talking to him about this?

Isaiah: he’s stressed enough as it is he doesn't need to know about my problems. my problems are my own. I need to deal with them on my own.

Quirin: dealing with your problems on your own sounds pretty lonely... After all, what's the point of having a family if you can't rely on them for some things.

{isaiah looks over at him; Quirin picks up his short sword and hands it to him}

Quirin: you may be wanting to grow up more but you have to remember you are still but a child. you know your father was exactly like you. wanting to grow up before he was ready. He didn't listen to me then but I'm hoping you'll listen to me now.

Isaiah: Grandpa?

Quirin: Your father thought he knew what was best. he thought he knew what he was doing or what he was getting into but he didn't. and look at what it did to him. Don't make the same mistake. be patient with yourself. it's okay to ask for help once in a while. trying to deal with things on your own is painful and a lot of the times it doesn't work. there's always going to be people that care about you. and there's always going to be people that want to protect you and you may want to protect them as well even from yourself.

Isaiah: Then what do I do? With everything that’s going on, am I just supposed to Stand By and Watch?

Quirin: Isaiah... I can't make you do anything. I can tell you what the best course of action would be but I can't guarantee you'll listen. that decision is up to you. there's going to come a time when you're going to disagree with what's being said to you. what you're being told to do. and it's going to be up to you to decide for yourself who you're going to listen to. the person talking to you or yourself. The outcome will depend on you. I can only hope we’ve raised you to make the better choice. Whatever it may be.

{Quirin gets up and walks away; fade to sunset and Isaiah sits with his sword by a tree in the orchard; Varian walks up to him with a stoic face}

Varian: So... your grandfather told me what happened today.

Isaiah: I don't want to talk about it…

Varian: you said you'd be home by dinner... it's getting past Sunset now. you don't normally do this. only when you're feeling horrible about something.

Isaiah: I understand what grandpa’s saying but... I also wanted to learn for myself... I want to be able to protect myself…. I want to be useful to the village and everyone else too but... I never want to feel that scared again.

Varian:....Isaiah….

Isaiah: Huh? AH!

{Varian swings his sword at Isaiah and Isaiah reacts by blocking it; he stares at Varian shocked}

Isaiah: dad?

{Begin song “fighter”; Varian starts sword fighting with a shocked Isaiah}

{Varian}

Grab your sword and get up  
Keep your legs apart now  
Level your shoulders   
Move one step at a time

Fighting is no joke   
do you think this is a game?  
Move along with my feet   
This is no time to look weak  
Don’t forget to time your aim

Follow my lead  
Don’t be afraid  
You are my flesh and blood

(spoken) again!

You are my son!  
But you’ll be a fighter when we’re done.

{they clash swords with Isaiah parrying his attacks}

Wipe that smirk off your face  
This is no time for mistakes  
One false move and it could be your life  
Fightings about perception  
Don’t fall for their deception

Parry my attacks now  
Fight for your life  
You are my son  
Don’t be afraid  
As long as you have your blade  
You’re safe.

It’s in your blood!  
You are my son!  
But you’ll be a fighter when we’re done!

{Isaiah sees an opening and trips Varian off his feet; Isaiah points his sword at him and Varian smirks; end song}

Varian: ...that’s my boy...

{END CREDITS}


	14. A mission of memories

Matters of the heart  
Episode 14:  
A mission of memories

{OPENING CREDITS}

{Open to inside Varian’s house; Quirin is setting up a banner that says “Happy Birthday”}

Varian: I cannot believe he’s turning 13…

Quirin: it goes by fast doesn’t it?

Varian: Whatever happened to the little blonde headed doe-eyed little boy that used to come home with one of the deadliest creatures you could possibly find and all covered in mud!?

{A loud crash is heard and everyone turns to see Isaiah hanging off the railing with a rope around his foot}

Isaiah:..hi dad…

Quirin:...He's still here he just got bigger... 

{Zapada runs out from the kitchen covered in flour and frosting}

Zapada: What happens here!? AH! Isaiah! What are you doing!?

Isaiah: you know, just hanging out…

{Zapada helps him down; Varian walks over to them}

Varian: Well that's the last time I asked you to hang decorations off the railing…*he takes some frosting of Zapada’s nose*...mnnn strawberry... what are you doing by the way?

Zapada: baking the cake! If I am to be a good mother I need to make a cake for copilul meu!

Varian: …….

Zapada: what?

{Varian spins and dips her}

Varian: What a woman you are…

Isaiah: ew...Okay well now that I've had my daily gagging... I'm going to go find Nathaniel.

Varian: Nathaniel? I thought you two hated each other.

Isaiah: well... ever since the incident with the “beast” we've been getting to know each other and actually…. he's not that bad. 

Varian: Are you telling me you've managed to get through to one of your past bullies and put your bad blood behind you and become friends?

Isaiah: Yeesss?

{Varian picks him up and hugs him}

Varian: I’m SO proud of you! Ohh! So grown up!

Isaiah: DAD! Spine cracking! Disks slipping! 

Varian: oops sorry! 

Isaiah: okay well i’m off!

Varian: Be back in time for the party! Princess Lily and the king and queen are coming over!

Isaiah: I will!

{Isaiah leaves}

Varian: he's a good kid... by the way did you get it made?

Quirin: you know I did... 

{Quirin takes out a case and opens it to reveal a sword with an eclipse engraving on the bottom of the blade and a metal golden snake wrapped around the hilt}

Zapada: Well now that's a sword if I have ever seen one!

Quirin: Only the best for my grandson.

{he places a hand on Varian’s shoulder; cut to the tree line of the forest}

Larkspur: Marvelous... what a quaint little town. isn't it cute Noremoth?

Noremoth: If you want to think that go right ahead.

Larkspur: ugh, what's the issue now?

Noremoth: there is no issue! me and Corona just don't exactly... get along. we have some history just leave it at that.

Larkspur: whatever. the point is we're finally going to be able to make our move. Is our vessel ready?

Cassandra: please don't make me do this…

Larkspur: see but that's the sad thing you don't exactly have a choice. either you activate the device or We could just kill the whole town now. Your choice.

Cassandra: NO! Please! 

Larkspur: Well? make your decision.

Cassandra:.. I'll.. I'll do it…

Larkspur: that's a good girl... bring it in.

{Two cult members roll up a much smaller version of the Demanitus device only this one is only 10 feet tall}

Larkspur: it took us many years to perfect the device. we took the blueprints of the original and.. modified it if you will. We made it travel-sized! and we altered the effects.

Cassandra: altered?

Larkspur: yes... altered. you see the original device protected Corona this one will bring devastation. Once it implants itself in the ground this device will create such a large rainstorm that it will completely waterlog all the crops. that and provide substantial damage to the nearby villages. Corona will be so weakened from the devastation and so distracted by it they won't suspect an attack. We’ll slip in, kill the alchemist and any that stand in our way, and take the moonstone shard for ourselves.

Cassandra: NO! I WON’T LET YOU!

Larkspur:... how cute... you act as if you have a choice.

{magic zaps around Cassandra turning her eyes a different color and she screams; cut to black; fade to the orchard and Isaiah sneaking in}

Isaiah: Nathaniel?...You here? CAW-CAW!

Nathaniel: that is still the stupidest way to alert somebody.

Isaiah: more stupid than you?

Nathaniel: way more! 

{He playfully tackles Isaiah and they tussle in the dirt; Nathaniel pins him}

Nathaniel: And The Mighty Nathaniel bring down his enemy! The Crowd Goes Wild! Ahhhhhh!

Isaiah: alright you made your point! Haha!

{Nathaniel helps him up}

Nathaniel: come on better get back to the party before the princess gets there.

Isaiah: good point...By the way I-!?

{the ground shakes for a second and clouds form in the sky; thunder and lightning crashes as the wind picks up; Isaiah’s eyes dilate in fear as rain falls heavily on them}

Nathaniel: what's going on!?

Isaiah: I-I...I don’t…

Nathaniel: Isaiah? 

{Isaiah kneels down and curls into a ball as the rain pelts them}

Nathaniel: Isaiah! Snap out of it! Isaiah

Isaiah:..I...I..mum...I…

{ Nathaniel smacks him}

Nathaniel: MOVE!

{Nathaniel grabs him by the arm and pulls him as they run through town}

Nathaniel: I can't see! I have no idea where I'm going there's too much rain and wind!

Isaiah: ngghh…

Nathaniel: look dude I know you're scared but I need you to focus!

Isaiah: R-right...so..rry..

{they stand in the rain trying to get their bearings; a distant voice calls out}

Isaiah: huh?

{Varian calls out from the doorway}

Varian: Isaiah! Isaiah can you hear me!? Where are you?

Isaiah: DAD!

Varian: Isaiah!?

Isaiah: DADDY!

Varian: FOLLOW MY VOICE BUDDY!

Isaiah: OKAY!...

{Nathaniel leads them both in the direction of Varian}

Varian: Come on! Just keep walking! I’m right here!

{once they come into view Varian rushes out and grabs them both; he takes them inside to which Isaiah promptly falls to his knees and starts gagging}

Varian: Isaiah!...there we go. Let it out.

{Lily runs over to him}

Lily: you okay?

Isaiah: *nods*

Eugene: What could be causing a storm like this!? it was dandy not even 5 minutes ago!

Rapunzel: I don't know! *she takes off her coat and wraps it around Isaiah* here sweetheart you'll catch your death.

Isaiah: th-thank..you...your majesty…

Varian: I'll get a fire started…

{Varian runs over to light the wood in the fireplace but stops and looks out the window; he sees the rain as snow for a split second; lightning flashes and he’s 14 again with the amber behind him; he shakes his head back to reality and lights the fire}

Rapunzel: Varian are you okay?

Varian: it's just... just like last time. storm out of nowhere...Just as violent too.

{Rapunzel hugs him; Quirin places a hand on him from behind making him jump slightly}

Quirin: It won't be like last time... we're all together.. all we have to do is wait this out.

Nathaniel: My dad was out hunting today. I hope he's going to be okay.

Varian: Nathaniel if I know your dad he's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met on this Earth. he'll be just fine in fact he's probably already home.

Nathaniel: you're sure?

Varian: I'm positive... besides it would be too dangerous to send a search party right now.

Nathaniel:... you're right…

{Zapada walks over and hands him hot cocoa}

Zapada: Here...drink..

Nathaniel: thank you Mrs.Varian

Zapada: oh! Please just Zapada! That is far too formal...ohh..

{they all giggle}

Nathaniel: *laughs*

{Cut to the cult taking shelter in a nearby cave}

Noremoth: you never thought that the evil weather storm would come down on us two now did you?

Larkspur: calm yourself Noremoth... it is but a minor setback.

Noremoth: MINOR!? you're not the one who had to carry the vessel’s unconscious body here!

{he points to an exhausted Cassandra}

Noremoth: and on top of all of that! how are we supposed to turn the machine off!?

Larkspur: relax it'll run out of energy in a few hours... until then you're just going to have to sit here and be patient. you can do that can't you?

Noremoth: *mockingly* You can do that can’t you!?

{Thunder crashes and a man yells}

Larkspur: Someone's coming! Everyone to the back of the cave!

{they all move back; and Joseph walks into the cave}

Joseph: Bloody weather...I'm going to catch my death out here... I hope this doesn't lead to pneumonia.

{he accidentally hits his foot against a piece of metal}

Joseph: *picks it up* what the-!?

{Larkspur pins him to the wall and holds a knife to his throat}

Joseph: I don't have any money! I don't have anything right now! please don't kill me!

Larkspur: just who are you?

Joseph: I’m Joseph of old Corona! I was out hunting. I got stuck in the rain. please I'm only looking for a place to take shelter!

Noremoth: What are you waiting for Larkspur? just kill him... we don't have time for this.

Larkspur: now wait a minute... I have an idea... I'm sure a little friend here would love to keep his life.

{Joseph nods vigorously}

Larkspur:... you're from old Corona correct? well then can you tell me some information? What do you know of a Varian?

Joseph: what do you want to know about that traitor? he's a spineless weakling that doesn't deserve the title that he's going to be given. 

Larkspur: Is that so? so I can assume you quite dislike him?

Joseph: I hate the bloody bastard…

Larkspur: well then it looks like our interests align for the time being.

Joseph: huh?

Larkspur: you see... Varian has something of ours... and he's caused a great deal of trouble for us. we would be very glad to see him “disappear” if you catch my drift.

Joseph:.... keep talking.

Larkspur: if you could give me some information I could make it worth your while. think about it. I kill Varian. I get what I need from him. and you get him out of your life forever. it's a win-win. what do you say? will you help me?

Joseph:.... What do you want to know?

{Larkspur smirks and we fade back to the inside of Varian’s house}

Isaiah: ACHOO!

{Varian walks over and hands him a box}

Varian: Sorry this isn’t the birthday you imagined, bud.

Isaiah: Dad what are you talking about? okay yeah the rain storm was kind of out of left field but other than that this turned out to be a pretty good day. I got to spend time with my friends and family. There's cake. and presents. what more could I ask for?

Varian: aww buddy! 

{Isaiah opens the box}

Isaiah: no way...this..this is a Scabbard...why would I need a-?

{Quirin hands the sword to him}

Quirin: Happy birthday, Isaiah.

{Isaiah holds it and poses}

Isaiah: ALRIGHT! MY OWN SWORD! THANK YOU!

{he swings it around}

Lily: eep!

Eugene: oh sure the kid is already a walking accident magnet but sure throw a sword into the mix.

{Zapada walks out with a lop-sided cake}

Zapada: who wants cake?

{They all stare}

Zapada: Do not stare. It is rude! I tried!

Varian: and you succeeded! It still looks... moderately edible. 

{Zapada cocks an eyebrow}

Varian: and this is the moment I shut up.

Zapada: good call, Iubirea mea…

{She sets the cake down}

Everyone: Happy birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy birthday, dear-

Nathaniel: -Scarface

Everyone else: -Isaiah!

Everyone: Happy birthday to you!

Eugene: And many mooorrree!

{Isaiah blows out the candles}

{END CREDITS}


	15. This is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this episode of matters of the heart contains heavy subject matters including blood, swearing, and battle scenes you have been warned

Matters of the heart  
Episode 15:  
It comes to this

{OPENING CREDITS}

Warning this episode of matters of the heart contains heavy subject matters including blood, swearing, and battle scenes you have been warned

{Open to Isaiah opening up the door to Varian’s room; Zapada and Varian are both sleeping calmly}

Isaiah: hehe…

{He climbs up on the dresser and positions himself to jump; he leaps onto the bed}

Isaiah: CANNONBALL!!!

Zapada: AH!

{Varian lurches forward holding a quill defensively but half asleep}

Varian: Mnngaah...w-wha happened…?

Isaiah: ...Honestly, dad what were you planning to do with that?

Varian: …. A quill is...sharp…

Zapada: Isaiah, copil obraznic!

{She grabs him and blows a raspberry on him; he laughs}

Zapada: why the sudden wake-up? Something happy happening today?

Isaiah: I’m spending the day with Grandpa! He’s going to show me some new fighting moves!

Zapada: how lovely!

Varian: well go get dressed and I’ll get started on breakfast.

Isaiah: Alright! 

{He runs out of the room and Varian gets up; cut to the forest treeline where Larkspur is standing with Joseph}

Larkspur: And you're positive Varian is going to be working the south fields today?

Joseph: That's what I remember from the assignments. We’re planning on planting a new Orchard there and Varian is supposed to go out there and look at the landscape to make sure that the soil was good enough for the trees. he'll be completely alone and at your mercy.

Larkspur: perfect... run along now...You'll know when it has happened.

{Joseph walks away looking hesitant; zoom in on Larkspurs smirk and cut to the breakfast table and Isaiah eating toast and stuffing bacon in his mouth}

Varian: easy there buddy you don't want to choke!

Isaiah: Sorry! I'm just excited! this time I'll be practicing with an actual sword!

Varian: I know you're excited but remember that this isn't a toy it's a weapon.

Isaiah: I know that! 

Zapada: Where are you going to be practicing?

Isaiah: the North Orchard. already harvested from there a while ago so it should be kind of barren. perfect place to practice.

{Varian looks over some papers at the table with a grim look}

Zapada: Iubirea mea? Something troubles you?

Varian: there’s a break out of stomach flu affecting the children...I need to make medicine for all of them…

{Isaiah chokes on his food and coughs}

Varian: what did I just say?

Isaiah: a-all of them!? That’s like 20 bottles of medicine to make! That’ll take hours!

Varian: I know...and I promised Dad I’d look at the south fields for that new orchard...

Zapada: You yell at Isaiah for stuffing himself but then you bite off more than you can chew…

{Quirin enters the kitchen}

Quirin: mornin’ everyone! Why does Varian look frazzled?

Zapada: take a guess…

Quirin: Take on too much again?

Zapada: bingo…

Varian: Does everybody just know things about me that I don't?

Isaiah: yes.

Quirin: what are you stressed about this time?

Varian: I have to make medicine for all those sick kids… I'm sorry Dad I don't know if I'll have time for checking on the South fields.

Quirin: hmm.. that's alright... tell you what I'll take Isaiah to the South fields and we can practice there. At the same time, I can survey the landscape.

Varian: Are you sure Dad? I can try and make time!

Quirin: don't worry about it, it doesn't matter where we practice as long as we're practicing and I’m spending time with my favorite grandson!

{Isaiah hugs him}

Varian: Alright if you're sure. Isaiah, remember to listen to your grandfather. I don't want you coming back with no fingers.

Isaiah: got it, dad!

Quirin: come on then my boy.

Isaiah: WOO!

{Cut to the edge of the south fields where Larkspur is waiting with Noremoth}

Noremoth: Would you mind telling me how we're going to go about this? I fought The Alchemist before and he's not easily taken down.

Larkspur: see that's your problem you have little faith in yourself.

Noremoth:...Excuse you.

Larkspur: Let's just say I borrowed something from our vessel.

{holds up a small vial}

Noremoth: is that... her blood? that's disgusting…

Larkspur: nobody cares what your opinion is about it. Besides, it's only a small drop. I don't exactly like getting my hands dirty so I found a way to control others using our dear vessel’s power. 

Noremoth: go on…

Larkspur: we can transfer some of her power to other beings through her blood. Thanks to our wonderful studies and hard work Zhan tiri’s power has been written into her DNA. if we share her blood with another host they Receive the power as well. but for a cost.

Noremoth: huh?

Larkspur: the powers unstable when outside of our vessel and it hasn't been written into the host DNA So eventually it will destroy the host. and I have a grand plan for who our hosts will be.

{Cut to the field and Isaiah and Quirin walking into frame}

Quirin: Now have you been practicing as I told you?

Isaiah: Yup! Every day! and actually grandpa I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.

Quirin: oh?

Isaiah: You told me a while ago that one day there would be a time where I would need to make a decision whether or not to follow my own path or the orders that were given to me.

Quirin: mmhmm?

Isaiah: Did you ever have to make a decision like that?

Quirin:... yes I did... as you know many years before I was part of a Brotherhood. one day I had to make the decision for myself. The kingdom started to fall and I had to make a decision whether to continue serving the Brotherhood or to take my own path. and I chose to take my own path. I moved out to Corona, and started a family.

Isaiah: Did you ever regret it?

Quirin:.... there were times I missed my comrades. wondered what they were up to. but never for a second did I regret my decision of leaving. even with everything that happened. because from that decision I got your dad and then I got you.

Isaiah: aww grandpa stop…

Quirin: no I'm serious. I made the decision for myself and good things came out of it. I don't know what situation you'll be facing where you'll have to make the same decision but I can only hope that you weigh your options like I did and be safe and smart.

Isaiah: I promise Grandpa. I'll make you and dad proud.

{he hugs him and Quirin hugs him back}

Isaiah: I love you, grandpa...

Quirin:...I love you too, Isaiah...

{a howl is heard and Quirin looks around}

Isaiah: Was that a wolf? they don't normally come near the village.

Quirin:... no, they don't... Isaiah get moving.

Isaiah: what?

Quirin: Something's wrong here and I don't like it let's get back to the vill-

{numerous wolves with glowing green eyes come out of the tall grass and surround them}

Isaiah: G-Grandpa!

{Quirin points his staff at all the wolves and looks around as they back up into a tree in the field}

Quirin:... Isaiah... get up in the tree.

Isaiah: But what about y-!?

{A wolf lunges and Quirin smacks it away with his staff}

Quirin: Get up in the tree now!

{Isaiah climbs the tree and Quirin helps him up; another wolf lunges and bites Quirin’s side}

Quirin: GAHH!

Isaiah: Grandpa!!!

{Quirin punches the wolf making it yelp and let go; Quirin grips his bleeding side}

Isaiah: Grandpa! Please let me help!

Quirin: NO! Stay up in the tree! Do NOT get down!

{Qurin begins fighting the wolves; as they bite and claw at him he hits them away with his staff but they only get back up; Isaiah watches in horror as his grandfather is torn and bitten; cut to the lab}

Varian: one more drop...annnddd…

{The solution explodes in his face; he coughs and sputters}

Zapada: So um...Ho-Hows the medicine coming?

Varian:...ugh...Peachy…

{A loud scream is heard as well as howls and Varian looks over to a concerned Zapada; he grabs his alchemy belt and runs out the door and down the road pass concerned and scared Villagers; Cut back to the fight}

Quirin: that all you got? Huh!? C’mon!

{Quirin is heavily bleeding from his wounds and Isaiah watches with a look of utter horror; as Quirin bats away the others one wolf sneaks behind him}

Isaiah: Grandpa! LOOK OUT!

{Quirin turns around and is tackled from behind by the wolf; once he hits the ground the wolves swarm him}

Isaiah: GRANDPA!!!!

{Isaiah’s look of horror turns to that of pure rage as he breaks off a thorned branch and leaps down from the tree}

Isaiah: GET. OFF. OF. MY. GRANDPA!!!

{He swings at the wolves with the thorned branch making most of them yelp and run but a singular one; Isaiah swings at it but it catches the branch with its teeth and rips it from Isaiah’s hands and tackles him to the ground fangs at the ready}

Isaiah: AHHHHHH!

Quirin: I...Isaiah...

{a alchemy sphere is thrown at the wolf and blows making the wolf cough and paw at its face; Varian and other men from the village run up yelling and making loud noise to scare it off; The wolf growls and runs off}

Varian: ISAIAH! DAD! Oh my god…

Villager 1: We have to get him to the physician! 

Villager 2: this doesn’t look good...there’s too much blood.

Varian: Dad! DAD! Stay with me!

Quirin:...Varian….

{Cut to the edge of the village where a crowd is gathering; Nathaniel tries to push through the crowd but can’t and runs over to his dad’s shop}

Nathaniel: DAD! There was an attack by wolves! they never come this close to the Village! I heard that someone's hurt really bad! I didn't see who though!

Joseph:...is that so…

Nathaniel:...dad?

{Joseph walks out to the road just in time to see a few men carrying a stretcher with Quirin on it; Varian and Isaiah are at Quirin’s side}

Joseph: Q-..Quirin...no.

{Nathaniel runs up beside Isaiah}

Joseph: no...this..this isn’t...right…

{They take Quirin into the physicians home}

Varian: Isaiah stay out here!

Isaiah: but Grandpa!

Varian: I know...but please stay out here…

Isaiah: *nods*

{Varian goes inside as Isaiah leans against the side of the house and sinks to the ground}

Isaiah:.......AHHHHHHHH!!!

{Nathaniel kneels next to Isaiah who is sobbing; they share a glance; Nathaniel says nothing and pulls him into his arms and holds his friend as he cries; cut to inside the house}

Physician: there's...nothing I can do...he’s bleeding too heavily.

Varian: no..No there has to be something! PLEASE!

Physician:...*shakes head*

Varian: D-Dad…

Quirin: Varian…

{He holds out his hand to him and Varian firmly takes it}

Varian: Dad...Please. I’m not ready for this. Y-you can’t leave me.

Quirin: V-Varian..S..on...The village...will look to..you now.

Varian: No dad, please!

Quirin:...It’s...going to be..ok..ay. You...are strong..a..nd..sma..rt..you have...a wife that..loves you and..a wond...erful son...Varian...I’m so..proud of you. 

{Varian chokes back a sob}

Varian: I love you, dad…thank you..for everything. I’ll do my best. I promise you.

Quirin: thank..you...Varian…my son…..

{his hand goes limp in Varian’s hand}

Varian: d-dad? DAD!...no.. NO! 

{he cries nuzzling Quirin’s hand; the others in the house take off their hats; Joseph stands in the doorway with a horrified face}

Joseph: Quirin...no this...This isn’t what I meant..I..it wasn’t supposed to…

{Varian looks up with teary shocked eyes}

Varian: What do you mean?

Joseph: I…

Varian: WHAT DID YOU DO JOSEPH!?

Joseph: ...It wasn't supposed to turn out like this... it was supposed to be... you…

{Varian gets up and runs at him shoving him out the door; Isaiah and Nathaniel both jump}

Joseph: Varian! Wait! I-

Varian: YOU BLOODY BASTARD!

{he punches him}

Varian: MY FATHER! YOUR LEADER IS DEAD! WHAT DID YOU DO!? TELL ME!!

{he holds joseph up by his shirt}

Joseph:...During the storm... I sought shelter in a cave.. there was a group of people there. They had a vendetta against you... from day one I hated you. You alchemical son of a bitch!

{he kicks him off}

Joseph: She had a plan to kill you... said she needed something from you... she was planning to take it off your bloody corpse. so I told her where she could find you... it wasn't supposed to be Quirin.

Varian: You put my family and the entire Village in danger for your petty hatred of me!? 

Nathaniel: D-dad? You did this?

Joseph: ….Nathaniel sometimes you have to be willing to put forth the greater good. Varian has always been a threat to this Village. no to this Kingdom. it would have been better had he taken Quirin’s place

Nathaniel: no dad... it wouldn't have... you killed Quirin just as much as those wolves did.

Villager 1: Varian? With Quirin gone...You’re leader now...what do we do?

{Varian is silent for a moment; then looks up with rage}

Varian: ...I need a sword.

Joseph: W-what!?

Varian: restrain him.

{Some men rush over and grab Joseph by the arms while one gives Varian a sword}

Joseph: What the hell!? Varian what are you doing!?

Varian: you say I'm a danger and yet you willingly put forth the lives of the entire Village. you are the one who's the danger. you betrayed us all. and you of all people should know what should happen to traitors. Joseph, for your crimes I sentence you to death. 

{Zapada rushes over to Isaiah and pulls him into an embrace}

Zapada: copilul meu! Do not look!

{Varian raises the sword}

Joseph: NO!

{He swings down and swiftly looks away not wanting to see the blood; Nathaniel grits his teeth and looks away}

Villager 1: Varian? Are you alright?

Varian:... prepare the pyres.

Villager 2: Pyers sir? Why should we not just bury Joseph like the traitor he is?

Varian: He may have been a traitor but he still had a family. I'm not going to punish them because of his wrongdoings. they deserve to see him have a proper funeral. so I'll say it again. prepare the pyres.

{Cut to the edge of the forest where larkspur angrily throws her canteen}

Larkspur: DAMMIT!

Noremoth: Why didn't you call it off!? you killed an innocent civilian! as well as endangered the life of an innocent child!

Larkspur: oh shut the hell up! we need to rethink our plan.

Noremoth: isn't that a bulletin!!!??

{Larkspur punches him to the ground}

Larkspur: I said shut the hell up!...it seems stealth isn’t working...back to square one…

Noremoth: what was square one?

Larkspur:...assemble the others...and prepare the vessel. we attack tonight.

{Fade to early evening in the village; the pyres are built and Varian wearing a new cloak with the brotherhood symbol holds a torch; he grimaces and lights the pyres before he walks back to his family}

Isaiah:...grandpa…*sobs*

{varian pulls his son close to him; Zapada holds onto Varian}

Zapada: Varian...imi pare atat de rau.

{The flames get higher and Isaiah shakes his head and runs towards home}

Varian: Isaiah!...oh buddy…

{cut to late at night; Zapada turns over in bed and feels an empty spot where Varian is supposed to be; she sits up and sees the room is lit by a candle and Varian sits at his desk writing}

Zapada: iubirea mea?

Varian: hmm? Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.

{Zapada gets up from the bed and walks over to him; she hugs him from behind}

Zapada: You need rest as much as I.

Varian: I can’t afford to rest...the cult made a move and I’m leader now. I need to make a plan. I can’t fail him.

Zapada: Varian. You aren’t failing him by resting. Please sleep iubirea mea...for me?

{She brushes his cheek and he kisses her hand}

Varian: where would I be without you?

{they kiss; Cut to Larkspur on the outer entrance to the town}

Larkspur: Alrighty then….Noremoth? you say I've been kind to them up until now?

Noremoth: umm well-

Larkspur: You want Corona destroyed... don't you?

Noremoth: o-of course I do Larkspur.

Larkspur: then I say it's about time we stopped being nice…

Noremoth: what?

{Larkspur turns to the cult}

Larkspur: ladies and gentlemen I present to you old Corona. home of the one who has the moonstone shard. you know I've always hated Villages. I always found them akin to rats’ nests. And what do you do when you need to exterminate a rat? You lure it out of its hole. So have fun, my friends! destroy and pillage to your heart's content.

Noremoth: What!?

{The cult cheers and charges the village; Varian lurches up from bed when he hears screaming and runs to the window; parts of the village have begun to catch fire and the woman and children run for the exit}

Varian:...no...Zapada! Take Isaiah and go with the others!

{Isaiah runs into the bedroom}

Isaiah: Dad what's going on!?

Varian: The cult is attacking! Go with Zapada!

Isaiah: what about you!?

Varian: I'm staying with the other men to fight!

Isaiah: WHAT!? dad there's so many of them you'll be massacred!

Varian: Isaiah for once in your life would you please just listen to me and go with the women and children!?

Isaiah: Dad…

{Varian hugs him tightly before grabbing his cloak and donning it; Zapada runs over and kisses him}

Zapada: I love you.

Varian: I love you too. Now go!

{They all run out of the house; Varian runs towards the fight and Zapada pulls Isaiah along towards the others escaping}

Isaiah: Zapada wait! We can’t leave him! He’ll die!

Zapada: Isaiah what do you want of me!? if we go back that way we will die as well!

{Isaiah remembers Quirin telling him about making the choice to go against orders}

Isaiah: there Comes A Time... in every person's life where they have to choose whether or not to obey orders or go their own way…

Zapada: what?

Isaiah: I have to do what I think is right. And I have a plan.

Zapada: this plan being!?

Isaiah: I'm going to run and get Dad's horse and go up to the castle I need to get the king and alert him of the attack! 

Zapada: but it's so dangerous!

Isaiah: we can't lose dad and what he's doing right now is suicide! Please Zapada! PLEASE!

Zapada:...You had better come back alive.

{she hugs him tightly}

Zapada: GO! RUN!

{She runs away and he runs toward the barn; in the barn, he grabs his own cloak and leads out Varian’s horse and mounts her}

Isaiah: C’mon Chessie! HYAH!

{Chessie rears up and gallops out: cut to Varian sword fighting a cult member and he kicks them to the ground and looks over to see Larkspur calmly walking over to him}

Larkspur:...Alchemist...you got old…haven’t seen you in long while.

Varian: Seriously what is it with you people!? the first time you make a move somebody mistakes me for a six-year-old! now you're calling me old, I'm 32!!

Larkspur: Still old in my opinion... but you still seem spry enough to fight...Wish I could say that for your father.

{Varian charges her; she dodges}

Larkspur: now we’re having fun…

{She swings at him; cut to Isaiah galloping through the castle gates and pulling the horse to a stop}

Pete: isn't that Varian’s kid?

{Isaiah gets his foot caught in the stirrup and falls off the horse rather than dismounting}

Stan: ...yep…

{Isaiah runs up to the guards}

Isaiah: please I need to see the king, it's an emergency!

Pete: What kind of emergency?

Isaiah: old Corona is under attack! we're being invaded!

{Both guards jump slightly and turn to each other}

Stan: Follow us kid! And stay close!

{Isaiah does as told; The guards run to the throne room where Rapunzel and Eugene sit; Rapunzel immediately stands when she sees Isaiah; Eugene runs over and past the guards}

Pete:...ow

Eugene: Isaiah what’s wrong?

Rapunzel: what’s happened?

Isaiah: Old Corona is under attack, the cult is invading!

{Eugene grips his shoulders}

Eugene: are you sure about this!? and where is your father!?

Isaiah: That's why I've come to ask for help! my father’s gone mad! he's taking on the entire cult with only a small group of men! your Majesty if we don't do something my village is going to be slaughtered!

Eugene: Stan! Pete! Get the horses ready and get all the soldiers ready! We ride to old corona now!

Both: Yes your majesty! 

{montage of setting up the horses and Isaiah sharpening the sword Quirin gave him; Isaiah mounts Chessie who stands next to Eugene’s horse; Eugene give the order to ride and they all follow; Cut to Varian in the fight With Larkspur; they clash swords a few times before Varian shoves her away and cuts her arm}

Larkspur: AUGH!

Varian: Oh that looks pretty bad... need a bandage? Haha!

Larkspur: I don't have time for this... you know it's been fun and everything but I think it's time we wrap up the intensity a little bit. 

{Cassandra walks up with green sclera and pink irises}

Varian: Cassandra! Cassandra wait I-

{She punches him}

Varian: Augh! Please, Cass!

{she hits him a few more times making his mouth bleed}

Cassandra: amazing... You still think I'm your friend.

Varian: no... you're not my friend... Cassandra is my friend. I don't know what you are but it's definitely no friend of mine. 

{He charges her with his sword and she catches him by the wrist and throws him to the ground}

Varian: GAH! Cassie, please... I know you're in there...fight it…

{She falters for a minute}

Cassandra:...Varian? GAH! NO!

{she grips her head trying to fight for control} 

Varian: Cassie…

{A yell breaks out from the hill north of the entrance to the village and stops the fighting as they all look up}

Larkspur: what?

Noremoth:...oh shit…

{Eugene yells as he leads the charge with Isaiah yelling right next to him holding up his sword}

Varian: heh... I still don't know what the heck you are but I know one thing about you... you're screwed. 

{as the army runs into Battle Isaiah dismounts Chessie and runs looking for his dad; He sees him holding himself in pain as Cassandra walks up on him}

Isaiah: DAD!

Cassandra: You know if you would just give us what we want we'd leave you alone.

Varian: you.. you'll have to kill me for it…

Cassandra: *sigh* alright then…

{She goes to swing but Isaiah jumps on her and stabs her in the side}

Cassandra: AHHHH!

Varian: Isaiah!?

{Cassandra shoves him off of her and pulls the sword from her side; she grabs Isaiah and stabs him in the shoulder}

Isaiah: AAAAGHH!

Varian: ISAIAH! NO!

{Varian shoves Cassandra away from them and she lands harshly on the ground; Isaiah grips his arm in pain and in an attempt to stop the bleeding}

Varian: Isaiah! Are you okay!?

Isaiah: she didn't stab too deep... but it hurts... actually... it burns and not just in my arm... what's... 

{small bits of pink magic surge from the wound}

Varian: what the…

{Cassandra’s eyes widen but then she smirks and stands up beginning to walk over to them holding her injured side; Varian steps in front of Isaiah}

Varian: Isaiah, get behind me. Cassandra, I know you're in there. please, you have to fight! You have to stop it, thi-GAK!?

{Cassandra takes her sword and stabs him in the stomach}

Isaiah: DAD!

{Varian sputters before falling to the ground; Isaiah kneels down and holds his father's head}

Isaiah: DAD! DADDY! NO!

{Cassandra stands over them ready to end Isaiah as well}

Noremoth: RETREAT!

Larkspur: what are you doing!?

Noremoth: look around us Larkspur we’re severely outnumbered we're falling like flies! we need to retreat! just listen to me for once! we'll all die if we don't retreat now!

Larkspur:.....EVERYONE RETREAT! NOW

{Everyone begins to retreat and as the run off the army cheers and throws up their swords}

Isaiah: mnnn…Dad...it’s going to be ok!...I..I...

{Isaiah feels light headed and passes out next to his father; cut inside the castle, Isaiah lurches up in a bed before gripping his arm in pain}

Lily: Isaiah! thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried.

Isaiah: what happened!? where is everyone!? Where's my dad? Is he okay!?

Lily: he's fine. when she stabbed she missed anything vital. it went straight through him. Physicians are working on him now but they said he'll make it. Zapada’s with him too you got stabbed in the arm but the weird thing is it cauterized itself.

Isaiah: what!? how is that even possible!?

Lily: we don't know... my siblings are helping my parents right now and some of your villagers. apparently you weren't the only one that had the idea of getting the king. but you were the only one that had a horse.

Isaiah:... what about... the Village…

Lily:....*shakes head*... most of it was burned down but some of it is still standing. we're going to try and rebuild. or at least that's what I heard one of my parents say.

Isaiah:...DAMMIT!

Lily: I'm so sorry Isaiah... I wish there was something I could... Isaiah!?

{Pink crackles of magic surge around Isaiah and his sclera turns green with his irises turning pink}

Lily: ISAIAH!?

{Isaiah grips his head trying to control it}

Isaiah: what's happening to me!?

{Rapunzel runs in}

Rapunzel: Lily!? GASP!

{ magic surgeons around Isaiah and he makes an ear-piercing scream; his scream creates a shock wave that shatters the windows; the glow dies down and he falls back on the bed exhausted and panting; Rapunzel runs over}

Rapunzel: Isaiah what happened!? Are you two alright!?

Isaiah: *sobbing* ... what's become of me?

{he looks over at the queen and she looks back with shock and sadness}

{END CREDITS}


End file.
